<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When My Magic Meets Your Science by julysunicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165545">When My Magic Meets Your Science</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julysunicorn/pseuds/julysunicorn'>julysunicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aku and Demongo are father and son, Angst, Demongo can get pregnant if he wants to, Demongo's amazing Disappearing Dick, Dexter is a virgin, Dexter is sensitive, Dexter's hole ain't ready for this, In more ways than one, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, but they hate each other, candy wrapper condom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julysunicorn/pseuds/julysunicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter thought he had his life figured out, but all of that changes during a trip to the Darklands and he meets a certain demon in a less than conventional way. Now, he can't get the thought of him out of his mind, but this relationship may not be all that it appears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dexter/Demongo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mission Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys! welcome to my fusionfall story! c: this story is special for a multitude of reasons: one, it's my first story following the end of henna who! second, it's my first romance! and last, but not least, this story is being written with the help of my best friend, who asked to be left unnamed for provacy, and she's also helping me with puncuation and vocabulary! :D so you'll see a difference in writing in this story than in my earlier works. c: we both played the original fusionfall and found out OMG THERE IS A FAN REVIVAL?! and playing it reminded us of the gigantic crushes we had on certain npcs. my friend liked demongo while i was more of a dexter gal. so we decided to try writing a love story between them as our project for our college's summer creative writing prgram. i understand this is a very unusual pairing (most people like to pair dex with blossom for some reason?) but we think dexy and demongo could have some chemistry between them if given the chance to explore it. BUT, FAIR WARNING, the rating isn't for nothing, and things are gonna get KINKYYYYYY pretty soon so be prepared. nothing sexy happens in this chapter tho so no need to worry about that. anyway i hope you enjoy and remember: re:fuse! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Chapter 1: The Mission Begins</p>
      <p>Dexter toiled away in DexLabs, sweat pouring down his forehead. He ran a purple-gloved finger across a map of the region. "This is not good."</p>
      <p>The 21 year old scientist had been through many hardships, the least of which not being how he had to hide his immense genius from his family since childhood, sealing his laboratory away behind a bookshelf in his room. After he reached puberty, though, he finally had the bravery to tell the world about his work.</p>
      <p>However, the way things were going now, that world might soon not exist any more.</p>
      <p>Planet Fusion, a giant green planet made of green goo called fusion matter or FM, had set its sights on Earth, intending to absorb it just like so many planets before. The heroes of earth had banded together to fight off the threat, one of those heroes being Dexter himself, but he never considered himself much of one. He was only using his talents to help, and was much too shy to accept much praise anyway.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, Dexter's nanocom rang. "Dexter here," he said, viewing a live feed from the caller, a plumber agent named Jennifer.</p>
      <p>"We're ready to take off, sir," she said.</p>
      <p>"excellent" said Dexter "I will meet you in Hero's Hollow in five minutes."</p>
      <p>Dexter ended the call and called out to his assistant Computress "Computress i am going on a survey in the Darklands, keep the place running please"</p>
      <p>"Of course Dexter" said Computress. Dexter had built his old computer a new sexy body when he hit puberty and started having sexy thoughts, so she had a giant rear end and a huge rack. and I'm not just talking about servers</p>
      <p>But she had those too</p>
      <p>Dexter hitched a SCAMPER to the Darklands and drove his DexLabs brand segway all the way to Hero's Hollow, because just because he's rich and famous now doesn't mae him any less of a nerd. Kevin Levin was nearby and started singing Weird Al's white and nerdy to make fun of him but luckily Dexter didn't hear. The poor alabaster genius couldn't handle such teasing.</p>
      <p>It was part of the reason why he hid himself in his lab so much, really. Dexter had been bullied in school and life was difficult because his parents never listened, not even now really, except they now knew their son was practicing dangerous experiments under his roof. He knew how to take critisism but hearing people pick on him for his looks or his genius still cut him to the bone.</p>
      <p>Dee Dee was really the closest friend he had now. Despite their polarized upbringing, they had grown closer as they got older and Dee Dee was always trying to support him, to help him become a little more confident, and he appreciated her efforts, but, there were some things that were still just too hard for him.</p>
      <p>Dexter reached Hero's Hollow and got off his segway, hiney tight. There he met up with plumber Jennifer, Numbuh One and Grandpa Max, and several other plumbers and SACT agents. Dexter greeted everyone and turned to Numbuh One.</p>
      <p>"Are we ready to board?" he ased.</p>
      <p>"Affirmative, Dexter." said Numbuh One, and they boarded a DexLabs carrier that Dexter had sent out earlier that week.</p>
      <p>Once on board, Grandpa max and Dexter plotted a course around the Darklands, to check up on how the area was developing. There were numerous concerning areas showing signs of worsening infection, so the group wanted to give them a quick aerial look.</p>
      <p>The group decided to take the carrier to Forsaken Valley and loop back to Hero's Hollow (also why is it called hero's hollow? who is the hero? i mean it was called that before your character starts fighting in the WAR so its obviously not u... maybe they meant heroes hollow? heroes' hollow? idk) and go about it that way. So they flew over and the plumbers wrote doen the coordinates for any new terrafusers they saw. They moved on to Dinasaur Pass and saw a giant dino skeleton, it scared Numbuh One because he had always been afraid of dinasaurs, ever since he saw jurassic park 3. Dextder went to comforg him but decided not to, he was too shy. What if Numbuh One pushed him away in front of everyone? He would be publicly embarrassed... so he stayed quiet and out of the way.</p>
      <p>DexLabs enclosed vehicles all came equipped with state of the art air conditioning, and that came in handy for their next stop: the Fireswamps and Firepits. Lava ran like water and poured like jelly, and the sickening stench of sulfur filled the air. Grandpa Max laughed as all the youngin's gagged on the foul air, having packed a nose clip because he "was a boy scout and we're always prepared ha ha ha". Numbuh One flipped out at his insensitivity and ripped the noce clip off the old man's face. They thus got into a fistfight and Dexter, the plumbers, and SACT agents watched and placed bets. Grnadpa Max won, Numbuh One had to wash the rustbucket when this was all over.</p>
      <p>They then moved on to Huntor's Crest (why is it spelled huntor? what is a huntor? is he or she some character from a CN show i don't remember? idk). Nothing much seemed to be happening here, except the skullbashers seemed to have increased slightly.</p>
      <p>"Write that down, plumber," Dexter ordered one of the agents.</p>
      <p>"yes sir" he said and jotted the note down, they would send a ground team over to the breeding ground in a few hours.</p>
      <p>Nothing much ever happened in this area, so Dexter was surprised to see a cardboard sign up near one of the camps. He raised a brow, and used a nearby scope to inspect it. In scratchy handwriting, all upper case, was the message "OUT TO LUNCH."</p>
      <p>"Hmm, i wonder who left that?" wondered Dexter to himself.</p>
      <p>Noticing his wonderment, Grandpa Max walked over and said "What's up Dex?"</p>
      <p>Dexter jumped, not many people were so friendly to him. "Uh, i just noticed a sign down there, it says out to lunch?" Dexter said "I didn't know we had anyone stationed there" Dexter inquired</p>
      <p>"Must be the demon guy," said plumber Jennifer. "He's real weird, but he's been keeping the monsters at bay."</p>
      <p>Dexter's eyes widened. Demons?! And he thought they'd seen it all with monsters...</p>
      <p>After finishing up Huntor's Creest the carrier did a quick flyover of the Dark Glade, an area that used to be a lush forest, but had lost almost half its trees from fusion infection. One particular tree in the middle of the area had become the host of a terrafuser and the ground under the tree seemed to have worsened. Dexter decided to take a trip over there later on foot to get a better look at what was going on.</p>
      <p>Finally the crew returned to Hero's Hollow, but noticed something off. There was a giant fusion monster standing in the middle of their path, one of the really tall ones that normally never moved except to look around. But this one had moved.</p>
      <p>"What the hell?" Grandpa Max asked, leaning over the controls to look at the creature. "That... wasn't there before, right? Or am i going senile?"</p>
      <p>"Negative on both accounts, Magister," said one plumber, sitting at a console.</p>
      <p>"What's it doing here now, then?" asked Numbuh One.</p>
      <p>As if on cue, the fusion monster let out a deafening whine, so high pitched it made everyone in the carrier cover his and her and their ears. Dexter opened his eyes through the pain to see hundreds, if not thousands, of fusion monsters stampeding across the land, headed straight for under the carrier. It was an ambush!</p>
      <p>"FIRE PLASMA RAYS!" he ordered as the giant monster's whine finally faded out.</p>
      <p>The plumbers nodded and began to ready the plasma sweeper. It would send out a band of plasma across the ground, and it should've taken one or two hits to kill them. It should've been cut and dry. But then... HE CAME RUNNING IN.</p>
      <p>"CHEEEEEEEEEEESE!" sang Cheese the imaginary friend as he ran out of his hidey hole in the cargo hold.</p>
      <p>Dexter and the others turned around, a look of twisted horror on the scientist's face. He hated imaginary friends, so much. They were always so positive, laughing and singing and happy while he was alone, tucked away in his lab, in the darkness. He'd tried to come up with his own after seeing Dee Dee's all those years ago, but the closest he could get was an evil clone of Dom DeLuise, and no one can replace Dom DeLuise, so it was a bust and Dexter gave up completely.</p>
      <p>"Who let that thing on board?!" he demanded, but everyone looked at each other.</p>
      <p>"He must've snuck in while we were loading supplies," said one female plumber. "We haven't touched the ground since then."</p>
      <p>"But that was when we got the carrier, days ago!" said a male plumber. They both looked at each other, horrified.</p>
      <p>"That means Cheese has been locked up in the cargo hold, without food or water, for FIVE DAYS?" asked Grandpa Max. you see the carrier had its own cafeteria so all the food was stored in there</p>
      <p>Cheese answered the aged plumber's question with an annoyed whine, which grated on Dexter's ears even more than the one from the fusion monster. "IIIIIII WAAAAAAAAANT CHOOOOOOCOOOOOLAAAAAAATE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILK!"</p>
      <p>"NO!" Dexter shouted, "WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE! GO BACK TO THE HOLD!"</p>
      <p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Cheese even mor.</p>
      <p>"Plasma rays ready, Dexter!" said the female plumber.</p>
      <p>"FIRE!" said Dexter, pointing out the window.</p>
      <p>The plumber hit the big red button, and the carrier's plasma rays started lighting up. Before it could shoot, though, Cheese ran to the steering wheel and started manhandling it! The carrier swerved and the plasma sweep missed entirely!</p>
      <p>"CHEESE!" Dexter screamed.</p>
      <p>"PLEASE GIVE ME CHOCOLATE MILK OH HARD PRETZEL UDDER" Cheese begged the steering wheel but alas his thirst was left unquenched.</p>
      <p>Dexter growled, and shouted, "FIRE AGAIN!"</p>
      <p>The female plumber nodded and tried to fire again while Grandpa Max called the plumber base. "This is magister Tennyson, we need backup on the ground in Hero's Hollow, immediately!"</p>
      <p>The female plumber fired and the plasma sweep went out normally this time, killing about half the fusion monsters. But as they melted back into the ground, more sprung up to take their place.</p>
      <p>"There's too many of them!" Numbuh One cried. "We'll have to fire again!"</p>
      <p>"We can't," said the female plumber, "we can only fire twice every thirty minutes, or we'll be inundated with radiation."</p>
      <p>Numbuh One looked at Dexter. "Why the heck did you design the weapons system like this?!"</p>
      <p>Dexter shrank at his yelling, going pale. Paler, anyway. He had to think of something.</p>
      <p>"i want everyone not piloting the ship out on the deck NOW!" Grandpa Max ordered, grabbing a gun. "We've gotta try to shoot them until the other plumbers get here!"</p>
      <p>Plumbers started running out of the room, but Numbuh One stayed for a few moments, glaring into Dexter's soul. Dexter couldn't meet his eyes. Then, the KND operative left, and soon after, so did Dexter, also grabbing a gun on the way out.</p>
      <p>Dexter ran up to Grandpa Max and Numbuh One, both of whom were standing on the edge of the carrier, looking down. it was quite a drop. Like a living blanket, fusion monsters covered every square inch of ground below them.</p>
      <p>"FIRE WHEN READY!" shouted Grandpa Max.</p>
      <p>All the other plumbers, lining the edges of the deck, cocked their weapons and began firing. Numbuh One was a pretty good shot from up here, and Grandpa Max was so so, on account of his elderly eyes. Dexter couldn't keep up with either of them, though. His hands were trembling too much from what Numbuh One had said to him in the control booth.</p>
      <p>"I'm a failure, I'm a failure, I'm a failure..." he kept thinking, baring his teeth and sweating, thinking about what could happen to them if they didn't survive this.</p>
      <p>and it would all be his fault.</p>
      <p>Soon, the ground team came in, led by Grandpa Max's own favorite grandson, Ben. Ben looked at the scene, horrified, and used his omnitrix to turn into Rath.</p>
      <p>"OKAY MOTHERS," he said, "LET'S GO KICK SOME ALIEN ASS"</p>
      <p>The plumbers went in with melee weapons and started slashing through as many monsters as they could. Rath, being a Tony the Tiger wannabe, sliced through countless eyebulbs, shellworms, and meteoric sentries. But the horde was still overwhelming.</p>
      <p>"THEY'RE TOO MUCH!" said Numbuh One "WE HAVE TO FALL BACK!"</p>
      <p>"IF WE DO THAT, WE'LL JUST LEAD THEM TO SAFER GROUND!" argued Grandpa Max. "WE'VE GOTTA DEFEAT THEM!"</p>
      <p>"WE CAN'T!"</p>
      <p>Dexter dropped his weapon, covering his ears, tears bursting from his eyes, but thankfully Numbuh One and Grandpa Max were too busy arguing to notice. It was all his fault. Everyone on board the carrier would die, everyone in the world would die, and he would be to blame.</p>
      <p>In the distance, they could see one of the strange light cannons the fusions had set up being tilted in their direction. Grandpa Max saw it and gasped. He contacted control via his nanocom. "SHIELDS UP NOW! WE'VE GOT A LASER BEAM ABOUT TO HIT US!"</p>
      <p>"ROGER ROGER!" said the male plumber, striking the shield button. a large, pill-shaped energy shield swept around the carrier. Grandpa Max gave out a sigh of relief as the cannon foired the laser at the ship. But then...</p>
      <p>"I WANT CHOCOLATE MILK!" Cheese screeched and saw how the big blue button the male plumber had just pressed made a shield run like liquid outside the carrier, and he thought it might make him some chocolate milk! He ran up to it and pressed it faster thAN THE SPEED OF LIGHT "CHOCOLATE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILK!"</p>
      <p>Everyone outside saw the shield flicker, and got scared, as the laser was still approaching. Numbuh One called in to control, "What's going on in there?! the shield's not stable!"</p>
      <p>"I'm trying to get it back up, sir!" cried the male plumber, wrestling with Cheese, whose stringlike arms flopped over the button time and time again. "Cheese keeps pressing the button, thinking it's a chocolate milk machine!"</p>
      <p>"I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!" said Cheese.</p>
      <p>Dexter heard Cheese's voice and picked his head out of his hands. That blasted imaginary friend. He was going to kill them all.</p>
      <p>Before Dexter could think of an appropriate punishment for the little yellow friend, though, disaster struck - literally. The laser beam hit just off center of the carrier, blasting a clear hole through the lower decks and cutting out power. The carrier began to lurch.</p>
      <p>"ABANDON SHIP!" Grandpa Max cried, frantically running around, trying to make sure that every plumber and SACT agent made it off the deck, but his heart sank when he saw what must've been half a dozen of his own agents who had fallen off the deck when they were hit, laying motionless in pools of their own crimson blood below. He knew the parents of some of them.</p>
      <p>Numbuh One blasted off the carrier with his rocket shoes and max and the surviving plumbers took off with parachutes (Grandpa Max: "always prepared bitch ha ha ha ha") leaving Dexter alone as the carrier twisted sideways and he was thrown into the air.</p>
      <p>Dexter was in a free fall, his hair and lab coat whipping around him as he picked up speed. He was too scared to scream, but he could hear people on the ground screaming. He wasn't sure if it was because they saw him falling to his death, or because they were coming face to face with their own. As he heard the sounds of battle drawing closer beneath him, he could only utter a couple short last words:</p>
      <p>"Fock you, Cheese."</p>
      <p>Just then, something dark swooped out of his peripheral vision, and caught him in its arms. Shocked, Dexter let out a small yelp, and looked to see just what had saved him.</p>
      <p>There, only a foot from his eyes, was a face as black as night, blue flames alive at the top of its head, and eerie blue eyes looking straight at Dexter. The scientist yelped again, this time in fear. The creature had no pupils, but Dexter could sense that it was looking right at him before returning its gaze to their flight path.</p>
      <p>Seeing the chaos unfolding, the creature flew Dexter into a tree, leaving him to assist in the fight. Dexter watched it swoop back to the others, whose numbers were already dwindling from either the crash or from the fusion monsters themselves.</p>
      <p>It crashed... it crashed? When had it crashed? Dexter had been too shocked to notice.</p>
      <p>The creature, which Dexter now realized was wearing a long black cape, spread its arms, and some sort of vapor appeared in front of it. No, wait, it wasn't vapor... it was a man?</p>
      <p>"ATTACK!" the creature ordered, its voice higher than Dexter expected.</p>
      <p>The big, burly warrior man obeyed his master's orders, charging into the sea of fusion monsters that surrounded him on all sides, and started cutting huge swaths of them down with his mighty blade.</p>
      <p>Dexter saw a shellslug run up behind the warrior, about to swing its tail through the man's body. "Watch out!" Dexter cried, but it was to no avail; the shellslug succeeded in cutting the man in half, but instead of collapsing, the man returned to his smoky form and returned to the body of the creature from whence he came.</p>
      <p>Dexter couldn't believe his eyes. He was still in disbelief as one, two, thjree more warriors flew forth from the creature's body and fought, making huge progress, died, returned to its body and the cycle repeated. Over. And over again. With the help of this strange creature and its ghostlike warriors, the fight soon began to lean in Earth's favor.</p>
      <p>It was a good thing Dexter wasn't afraid of ghosts, because he soon felt useless cowering in the tree and jumped out, rushing over to help fight off the rest of the fusion monsters. Getting out his trusty foldable giant wrench from his pocket that conveniently didn't fall out of his pocket when he fell off the carrier, he began smashing and bashing his way through a few eyebulbs. As he moved on to a meteoric sentry, the creature caught his gaze again, floating just a few feet away, surverying and coaching one of the warriors it produced. The scientist and creature locked eyes for a few moments, in silence. Dexter watched it with suspicion and wonder, while it seemed... entertained?</p>
      <p>Earth's forces managed to fight off the rest of the fusion monsters, leaving just themselves, the crashed carrier, and more bodies than Dexter wouldve liked to count in their wake. He looked around. There was so much blood. Helmets, guns, goggles were strewn about the battlefield, and the tingle in the air from electricity guns still lingered. He covered his mouth, gagging. This was <em>horrific.</em></p>
      <p>Trying to regain his composure, Dexter looked at Grandpa Maz. He was clearly disturbed by the whole event, one young plumber hanging onto him for support, as the young man's leg looked like it had been... almost bitten off. Numbuh One was soaked with sweat and panting still from adrenaline. Then, a few yards away, a pile of debris from the carrier rustled and caught everyone's attention.</p>
      <p>"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!" cried Cheese, jumping out of the rubble happily, like he didn;t just cause numerous people to die, oh no</p>
      <p>Dexter growled, and wouldve gone over and wrung Cheese's neck, but the strange creature that saved him flew over to the group. "Thank you for your assistance, Demongo," said Grandpa Max, "it was much appreciated."</p>
      <p>"Fuse threatens me as much as you" Demongo said. "I would not have stood by and let the attack continue without my aid."</p>
      <p>Dexter walked over to the others, who were gathering around Deongo. Dexter got a full look of his body. It was skinny, covered in what appeared to be tattoos of skulls, and his legs... gosh his legs. They were so... toned. Dexter swallowed, thinking about how close he'd been to that borderline illegal body just moments before.</p>
      <p>As the genius took in Demongo's body, the latter continued "You're lucky the fight started when it did, I was on my way back from lunch when I saw the battle."</p>
      <p>Dexter jerked his head up, only to be met with what he now knew was the demon camping in Huntor's Crest staring right at him. Dexter bluhed. He'd seen him looking. Trying to play it off, Dexter said, "You're the demon the others mentioned?"</p>
      <p>"Indeed, young mortal," Demongo said, smirking. He leaned down to look at Dexter. "Curious?"</p>
      <p>Dexter, embarrassed and knowing exactly what Demongo was on about, quickly glanced at the others before turning back to the demon. "Th-thank you for saving me back there."</p>
      <p>Demongo smiled a jackass smile at Dexter for a few more moments, before straightenign and saying "Think nothing of it, but next time, I might not be so proactive."</p>
      <p>"Demongo," Grandpa Max said, gesturing to Dexter, "this is Dexter Richards, the founder of DexLabs. His technology is-"</p>
      <p>"I know who he is" Demongo interrupted. "I've made sure to learn who our allies are in this fight. Science does not interest me, however."</p>
      <p>Grandpa Max rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, and Dexter was still too shell shocked to let Demongo's remark really bother him. "Well," Ben said, back in his human form, bringing his hand up "How about you lead us back to camp at Huntor's Crest, there's a lot of soldiers here who need immediate medical attention"</p>
      <p>"As you wish" Demongo said, taking his cloak in one hand and doing an exaggerated bow before leading the party back to safety. Dexter followed all the way in the back, unsure of just how close he wanted to get to this Demongo character.</p>
      <p>That kind of charm... is unnatural.</p>
      <p>END OF CHAPTER 1~</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dee Dee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Dee Dee</p><p>"Do you have any idea how it happened, Dex?" Dee Dee asked, turning off the TV that was showing a recap of the attack the day before. She walked up to her brother, handing him a mug of hot cocoa. Even in adulthood, Dee Dee wasn't the brightest bulb in the box: it was the dog days of summer and a hot beverage was the last thing Dexter needed. Still, like a good brother, he accepted her offering.</p><p>"SACT thinks the fusion monsters were keeping an eye on the carrier all along," Dexter said, trying to dodge the several marshmallows floating at the brim of his mug to get to the bittersweet cocoa. "They were just waiting for the right time to ambush."</p><p>Dexter was sitting on the couch at Dee Dee's house (their old family home), wrapped in a blanket (also Dee Dee's doing). His older sister had completely redecorated the whole house, save her own bedroom, with an entirely pink color palette, frilly decor, and stuffed animals everywhere. Soft rock ebbed from a nearby stereo.</p><p>Dee Dee had been in a state of utter chaos after hearing of the attack - which had since been dubbed the Battle of Hero's Hollow by the local news. Out of the 30 plumber and SACT agents who were on board, only 5 survived. Dexter shuddered, thinking about those numbers again. He was still numb over the whole thing, the laser hitting the carrier, almost falling to his death... and meeting the demon known as Demongo. Dexter knew enough about demons to stay away from them, due to his Catholic upbringing. But... while this one didn't seem entirely benevolent, he <em>did</em> save Dexter's life, and the lives of the others on the ground. Dexter shook his head, trying to make sense of it all... as well as his uncontrollable staring at Demongo's legs.</p><p>Remembering those handsome walkers caused him to jump and blush, spilling a small amount of cocoa on himself. "Oh no, Dex, your shirt!" Dee Dee cried.</p><p>"That's okay, Dee Dee," Dexter said, setting his mug on the coffee table and getting up. "I'll go wash it out."</p><p>As he turned to leave, thoughts of Demongo still plagued him. He made a decision: he would return to Huntor's Crest after leaving Dee Dee's, and speak with the demon. After all, they had met on very unusual terms, and Dexter's ogling was embarrassing, so he thought that an apology might be in order. And he might be able to order something from them legs, dang, them's was hot. (Dexter didn't think that last line, but seriously have you seen Demongo's legs in fusionfall? THEY'RE HOT)</p><p>Dexter said goodbye to Dee Dee and went back to Dexlabs to change. He threw on a blue t-shirt and put on one of his lab coats for an air of professionalism, then left for the Darklands.</p><hr/><p>The camp at Huntor's Crest was occupied by only 9 people: five vendors, three Monkey Skyway agents, and Demongo. When Dexter showed up at the camp, though, all the vendors were out at the moment, and the Skyway agents were playing cards, leaving Demongo hanging out by the entrance. Dexter started trembling nervously. He'd really be alone while talking to him.</p><p>Mustering up the courage, Dexter drove his segway into the camp, and got off near Demongo, who was examining his own fingers. When Dexter approached and cleared his throat, the demon looked up.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't the boy genius himself!" he chortled.</p><p>Dexter gritted his teeth a little. "I am no boy, Demongo. And... I am here to apologize."</p><p>The demon cocked an eyebrow "Apologize?"</p><p>"Yes, I," Dexter began, "I was... staring at you yesterday. I didn't mean to, I've just..." He thought of an excuse. "Never seen a demon in the flesh before."</p><p>"Ah," Demongo said, scratching his chin, a devilish smirk creeping across his dark face. "Well, I hope I live up to your expectations?"</p><p>Dexter wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, but thankfully Demongo offered, "If you find me so intriguing, perhaps the two of us could go have lunch together? You would be free to ask any question your inquiring human mind imagines."</p><p>Dexter looked up at Demongo, who was floating with a chivalrous yet smug expression. He was sweating so much, his t-shirt had probably been soaked. Did he really want to grab lunch with Demongo? Could he keep up a decent conversation? Would he even be safe? The seconds ticked by and Dexter felt like Demongo's eyes were burning into him, so he let out a high-pitched, rushed, "Sure."</p><p>"Excellent!" Demongo said, floating over to Dexter's side. "Lead me to sustenance, human!"</p><hr/><p>At Burger Frenzy, Dexter and Demongo sat in the back, trying to keep from the judging eyes of the other patrons. Not surprisingly, no one trusted Demongo. Feeling their stares, Dexter said, "Mr. Demongo, are you comfortable here? if, uh, you don't feel welcome, we can go somewhere else."</p><p>"No need," Demongo said, flicking his hand passively, "I am used to their rudeness and distrust. And, please," he said, leaning over slightly and grinning widely at Dexter, "it is just Demongo, no mister."</p><p>"Ah, right," Dexter said, smiling uncomfortably. He felt like the entire restaurant wasn't just staring at Demongo; they were staring at him, too. Judging him for eating out with a demon. Panic set in, and it became harder for Dexter to breathe. The air was thick. His heartbeat became faster, beads of sweat trickled down his temples. He was about to just call the whole thing off and get up BUT THEN-</p><p>"Here're yer burgers!" said a gravelly waiter who jovially tossed Dexter's and Demongo's orders onto the formica table.</p><p>"Thank you kindly!" said Demongo, picking up his burger. "As you humans say, bon appetit!" he said to Dexter, before letting out his long, narrow tongue. It squirmed over the surface of the burger, tasting it. Other customers saw and promptly left, disgusted. Dexter's eyes went wide and he nearly dropped his burger, watching that blue tongue dance over the buns. Dexter suddenly became aware of his pants tightening in the crotch area. Nervous, he looked away to bite his own burger. Little did he know, though, Demongo knew he was watching, and had done the whole thing ON PURPOSE</p><p>Demongo finally took a slow bite out of his burger, causing grease to slowly run out from between the buns, and pool on the plate before him. Dexter saw this, and closed his eyes, blushing and covering his face with his food, trying to calm the heated bulge in his pants. Demongo chuckled quietly to himself before swallowing and saying, "So, human, what questions did you have for Demongo?"</p><p>Dexter jumped, shocked out of his daydreams and brought back to the sweaty, greasy spoon of burger frenzy, and with that realization his erection deflated faster than a balloon hitting a bed of nails. Grateful, he cleared his throat. "Um, so... where did you come from, anyway?"</p><p>"I originated in the very bottom of the Pit of Hate," Demongo said, almost proudly. "Aku himself whisked me into existence."</p><p>"I see," said Dexter, "and so you are a being of evil?"</p><p>"Getting right to the point, eh?" Demongo asked, seemingly amused. "I was created for evil, yes, but I've a mind of my own. Hence why I am helping this planet's war effort."</p><p>Dexter was silent for a few moments before asking his next question. "And what about when the war is over?"</p><p>Demongo narrowed his eyes, looking into Dexter's for several tense seconds. Was he scrutinizing him? Trying to figure him out? The stench of fast food hung in the air. "If you win, I will go back to tormenting mankind." Dexter shivered a little, he said it so plainly. Demongo continued, "If you lose, I guess I can only hope Fuse will find some use for me."</p><p>That last line stuck with Dexter. Earth still didn't know what exactly Lord Fuse did with the people he abducted. One thing they knew for sure, they never came back. Whether they were experimented on and killed, or became Lord Fuse's personal servants in any capacity, no one knew, and most people didn't want to. But people did have suspicions as to just what Ms. Bellum must've been doing on that planet, mm hm.</p><p>His mouth was dry, so Dexter took a long sip out of his Coca Cola, his small mouth tight around the bendy straw. He looked back at Demongo after a few moments to find the demon staring straight at him again. Dexter's eyes bugged out and his penis threatened to grow to Dexter Deluxe size again. He choked a little as Demongo said, "So, Mr. Richards, what of you? You must be quite the fascinating individual, yourself."</p><p>"That's <em>Dr</em><em>.</em> Richards, actually," Dexter corrected, slightly insulted.</p><p>"Of course, my apologies," said Demongo, before uttering under his burger breath, "and a most pretentious one, too..."</p><p>"Well," Dexter began, "as you likely already know, I run Dexlabs. We supply groundbreaking technology to the entire country, everything from wristwatches to military equipment. It was founded in 2014, and growing ever since. That's it."</p><p>"That's... it?" Demongo asked. "How old were you when you created this?"</p><p>"16," Dexter replied.</p><p>"And nothing else interesting has happened in your life?" Demongo persisted. "Nothing at all?"</p><p>Dexter opened his mouth, then closed it. Nothing had happened. He'd just been cooped up in his lab, whiling away the minutes, the hours, the years. He'd never even gotten a girlfriend in all that time. His life was truly... dull.</p><p>The silence was enough of an answer for Demongo, who leaned back in his booth. "Hmm. I must say, I am rather disappointed, Doctor. I figured that someone with the influence and means such as yourself would have done some more thrilling things than just... tinkering with machines." He lifted his burger again. "Especially since, if I'm not mistaken, your species gets rather... hot-blooded in your age range."</p><p>Dexter's head immediately shot up from that, his face expressing slight shock from the pretty perverted statement the demon had just made. But, like he didn't just say something extremely personal, Demongo went and took another bite of his burger with a lackadaisical expression.</p><p>Maybe he didn't mean to be so rude? Trying to shrug it off, Dexter said slowly, "I, just, um... have too much to do. Science comes before pleasure." He shuddered a little. "Especially that kind."</p><p>"Oh," said Demongo, his eyes trailing down to his burger. "How disappointing..."</p><p>Dexter looked at him, unnerved. what did he mean by <em>that?!</em> Dexter suddenly got a really bad feeling, but also more slight tingles in his crotch. Shaking it off and listening to his gut, he started to scoot out of the booth. "Uh, I'm sorry, but I think I'll leave now."</p><p>"Wait!" Demongo said firmly, holding his hand out to stop Dexter, who complied and turned to look at him, unsure of what he was about to hear. "I apologize if I offended you, I did not mean it in that way..." he said, but Dexter didn't quite believe him. You don't just say something like that to someone. "Please, let me make it up to you. I know a quite beautiful spot in Pokey Oaks, let me take you there."</p><p>Dexter looked at the demon sternly for a few moments, trying to gauge whether he was serious or not, and whether he should accept the offer. Perhaps he'd just taken the comment the wrong way after all? And this being did still intrigue him... stiff, he finally relented. "Okay."</p><hr/><p>The park was bustling at this time of day, happy couples sharing a walk, mothers strolling their babies and children running and playing. In the middle of it all, Dexter and Demongo sat together on a bench, the former with his legs crossed and hands in his lap, uncomfortable, and the latter with his elbows resting on the back of the bench and attractive legs spread wide.</p><p>They sat in silence for what Dexter felt was forever, feeling the warm sunshine and a, thank goodness, cool breeze blowing over them every so often. Dexter was too nervous to say anything, still kind of intimidated by the demon's presence ever since they left the restaurant. The awkwardness of them sitting so quietly was not lost on him, but he was clueless as to how to fix it as the seconds ticked by.</p><p>Before Dexter could make up an excuse to get up and go back to his lab, Demongo finally spoke. "So, what do you think of this spot?"</p><p>"It's, uh, quite beautiful," said Dexter. "You've got a good view of the entire park from here."</p><p>"Indeed!" Demongo agreed. "It's an excellent vantage point to keep watch for any vile fusion monsters."</p><p>"Yeah," Dexter said, blushing from awkwardness now. Did Demongo not realize how heavy the air was?</p><p>Demongo said something that Dexter wasn't expecting. "The entire world you live in is quite beautiful, Doctor. You should spend more time enjoying it than keeping yourself in your laboratory."</p><p>Dexter turned to look at him, then looked down at his shoes. "The world is depending on me right now."</p><p>"You are not the only one with a great weight on his shoulders," Demongo insisted. "A few hours away from all of this would be good for you."</p><p>"And just why do you care?" Dexter snapped, then quickly said, "I'm - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"It is quite alright," Demongo said. "I take no offense." After a few moments, he explained, "I care because you seem like a good person, Dr. Richards, and a lot of people are depending on you right now."</p><p>Dexter rolled his eyes. "Like I didn't know that already... wait, you think I'm a good person?"</p><p>"That's what I said."</p><p>"But why?" Dexter asked, blushing slightly. "We've known each other for about 2 hours... and most of them have been me questioning you."</p><p>"But why were you questioning me?" Demongo prodded.</p><p>"To make sure you were really on our side." Dexter blurted.</p><p>"See, that is what I mean." Demongo said, smiling. "You care very much for your race. it is admirable."</p><p>Dexter blushed brighter. "Oh... thank you."</p><p>"Honestly... it is a trait I wish I possessed, myself." Demongo sighed. "I honestly feel more loyal to humans than I do to Aku."</p><p>Dexter looked at him, confused. "But earlier you said that if earth won against Fuse, you would go back to tormenting us?"</p><p>"I never meant it personally," Demongo said, giving Dexter a wink, causing a shiver to run down the young scientist's spine, though he tried to hide it.</p><p>the two looked at each other for a few moments, it felt so long for Dexter, looking into Demongo's glowing cyan eyes. Something flickered behind those eyes, but Dexter couldn't put his finger on it. Before he could figure it out, Demongo set his hand on Dexter's lap.</p><p>The scientist flinched. "I-"</p><p>"Dexter," Demongo said, low and silky, "I understand your concerns... and I want to soothe them. I want you to be able to trust me." He continued, "For as long as it takes you to determine if I am a threat or not, you are welcome to ask me questions, accompany me on my rounds, or even just speak with me." He slowly stroked down Dexter's leg, to his knee. "I admit... I desire to learn more about you, as well."</p><p>Dexter was in utter shock. His brain was yelling at him to slap Demongo's hand away and tell him off, but his body loved the smooth as butter motion of his hand along his lap, wishing he'd gone in the opposite direction. His crotch became warm again. He knew he'd have an obvious erection on his hands if he didn't do something, and fast.</p><p>"I, uh..." Dexter fumbled, sweating, "I accept your offer, Demongo," he finally managed, shooting up from the bench. Despite the heat, he tucked his coat collar around his face in embarrassment. "I... I have to go back to the Darklands tomorrow, to survey the Dark Glade. Perhaps you would care to join me."</p><p>"I would be delighted!" Demongo enthused, as if he hadn't been stroking a stranger just moments ago. "I look forward to it, Dr. Richards."</p><p>"Dexter," the genius corrected, before walking away. "Thank you, Demongo... I enjoyed our time together."</p><p>"Likewise," the demon said after him, rolling the word off his tongue. Dexter shivered some more, and quickened his pace back to where he parked his segway. He needed a cold shower.</p><hr/><p>From a deep, fiery pit, Aku sprung forth in a blaze of darkness, his sour face turning to regard his agent. "Demongo... what have you learned of the young scientist?" he boomed.</p><p>Demongo knelt before his father and Master. Ever since his first defeat against Samurai Jack, he had lost his privilege of standing before the dark wizard, as well as being regarded as a true son of Aku. He was now little more than a scout. "He is wary to trust me, my Master," he said, "but I think I have found a way to gain his trust quickly."</p><p>"Oh?" the shapeshifter asked, pulling on his goatee. "And what is that?"</p><p>"The man rarely indulges in physical pleasure," Demongo explained, "and his body hungers for it with each passing day. He is easier to excite than a stallion among one hundred mares."</p><p>Aku laughed at this. "You mean, Demongo, that you plan to pleasure him to gain his trust?" he wiped a tear away.</p><p>"Indeed, Master," Demongo said, flatly. "It is a worthy trade for such valuable information to you."</p><p>Aku laughed some more, imagining Demongo engaging in sexual activity with anyone, let alone the stuffiest and most reserved human Aku had ever observed. The entire idea had him rolling on the floor of his pit, his feet kicking in the air. When he regained the smallest hint of control, he asked, still laying down, "When do you start your mission?"</p><p>Demongo watched his master, annoyed. Forcing it out of his voice, he said, "Tomorrow. He has asked me to accompany him on a survey of the land near my post."</p><p>"Very well," Aku said, standing. He cleared his throat, still fighting off chuckles. "You have done well, Demongo. Accomplish this, and you will have your full title and honors back."</p><p>Demongo bowed his head. "I do not plan to disappoint you, my Master."</p><p>"Yeah, well, we'll see about that," Aku said, under his breath. Demongo stood and began walking out of the room, but Aku called back to him, "Oh, Demongo?"</p><p>"Yes, Master?" the demon said, turning around.</p><p>"Do not forget to lubricate yourself!" the wizard replied, before clutching his stomach and laughing again. Demongo growled under his breath and walked out, leaving his Master to his fun.</p><p>END OF CHAPTER 2~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello again! :D well here we are, done with chapter 2! my friend and i have been working like crazy to get this story the best it can be so we sincerely hope you enjoyed it! i also think that maybe putting my author's intros down here is best so that it's less distracting? idk i've seen people do both so idk whatever looks best i guess! also anyone who's impatient for the romance to start, sit tight, gotta get everything set up! :D BELIEVE ME IM IMPATIENT TOO! goodbye for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Branches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Branches</p><p>Dexter walked over to the small base set up beside the Rustbucket, which was now shining and twinkling in the sunlight, having had all of its mud and dust scrubbed off and polished with a fresh coat of turtle wax added as well. Numbuh One sure did a pretty good job.</p><p>Bent over a map on a nearby card table was Gtrandpa Max, carefully using a compass to highlight whichever area he found interesting enough that day. Hearing Dexter's footsteps on the grass, he looked up from his work and smiled warmly. "Hey there, Dexter. How are you doing?"</p><p>"Hello, Magister," Dexter said, stopping to stand across from the plumber at the table. "I am well, thank you." He gestured to the Rustbucket. "Looks like Nigel did a good job."</p><p>"Oh, yes," Grandpa Max said, turning to regard his beauteous vehicle. "She hasn't shined like that since Ben washed her during our road trip when he was a kid." He turned back around. "Which, coincidentally, was the last time she was washed! Ha!"</p><p>"Oh, ha ha," Dexter laughed, slightly disgusted. He was a very clean indiviual and couldn't handle the thought of any of his equipment lasting more than a week without a cleaning.</p><p>"So, why'd you stop by? Not that I don't appreciate your visit, of course," said Grandpa Max kindly. "Got something to do with that briefcase of yours?"</p><p>Dexter swallowed, shy, and glanced down at the case he was holding. It contained tools he was going to use for his check of Dark Glade later on. He looked back at Grandpa Max. "I... wanted to check up on you and Numbuh 1 before I headed out to the Dark Glade. I was... concerned you might be affected by the... recent event."</p><p>"So, are you saying you're worried we've lost it, and we'll be detrimental to the cause from our mental scars?"</p><p>Dexter jumped and began waving his hands. "No, no! That's not at all-"</p><p>Grandpa Max gave a patient smile. "Relax, kiddo. I'm only teasing you." he sighed, and looked off into the distance. "Nigel's upset, but I think he's going to be alright. I'm..." He stopped for a moment, and swallowed. "I've known... I knew some of those kids since they were babies in their parents' arms. And I told those parents what happened. Every single one. I couldn't let anyone else do it, it was my responsibility."</p><p>Dexter listened carefully, then said, "Could you tell me about any of them?"</p><p>Grandpa Max's eyes seemed to light up a little at the prospect of telling the stories of the fallen plumbers. "I would love nothing more. Say, you said you were headed to the Dark Glade? Hop in the Rustbucket - I'll drive you there. Then I get to show off my newly-washed ride, and I can tell you all about those kids."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Dexter asked. "It's not that it's unappreciated, but aren't you busy here?"</p><p>"Not too busy to share their stories," Grandpa Max said, his eyes looking a little glassy. "Plus, I've got to speak with Jennifer anyway. And, might I add, it's hotter than Heatblast out here, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind a cooler ride than your segway." Grandpa Max pointed to Dexter's lab coat. "You really shouldn't be wearing that out here, too."</p><p>Dexter rubbed the back of his head, giving a wry smile. there really was no reason to wear it outside in 90° weather. "You've got me there, Magister. I'm just simply too proud to take it off."</p><p>Grandpa Max laughed a little. "Heh, I guess your pride is more important to you than heatstroke, then."</p><p>Dexter smiled as Grandpa Max grabbed his keys and they climbed into the Rustbucket. The young scientist had never really had a caring adult figure in his life, and while Ben would always roll his eyes and sigh at his grandfather's advice and borderline nagging, Dexter always secretly enjoyed it. He enjoyed knowing that someone cared enough about him to remind him not to overdress in the heat, or not skip meals because whatever experiment he was doing was too important. He knew it was likely an immature opinion, but he couldn't help it; it was a side effect of his upbringing.</p><p>During the trip to the Darklans, Grandpa Max told Dexter about as many plumbers as he could cram into the two hour drive: Vivian Highland, Charlie Jackson, Paul Pao... Dexter tried to remember them all out of respect, but there was so much information, while Grandpa Max knew it all in his heart. Caleb's favorite ice cream flavors. Karly's team's score from her first soccer championship. The name of Joy's first hamster. He'd given them presents for christmas and attended some of their weddings.</p><p>"Wartime is a crazy time for you kids," he said. "Everyone's falling in love. Sarah and Yuri got married when they were both 18 - 18!" He laughed. "But they'd known each other since elementary, and loved each other to pieces..." Dexter could make out a small tear running down Grandpa Max's cheek. "I like to think that, had they made it, they would've lasted together."</p><p>When the Rustbucket finally reached Huntor's Crest, Dexter asked Grandpa Max to pull over. After doing so, the plumber saw Demongo waving to Dexter from his post. The young scientist returned the gesture.</p><p>"I see you've made a new friend in your rescuer?" Grandpa Max said.</p><p>"'Friend' is kind of pushing it," Dexter explained. "We've chatted a little."</p><p>"Just keep your guard up," Grandpa Max advised. "I know he's on our side for now, but we don't truly know where his loyalties lie."</p><p>"Trust me," Dexter said, unbuckling himself. "I know."</p><p>Grandpa Max said he would be back around to Huntor's Crest in an hour, but to let him know if Dexter finished early and he would pick him up. Dexter thanked Grandpa Max for his kindness and got out of the camper, taking his briefcase with him. Grandpa Max drove down the road toward Hero's Hollow, and when Dexter looked across the path, Demongo stood on the other side, crossing when the dust settled.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Dexter!" he said, clearly eager to use the scientist's name, now that he'd been given permission.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Demongo," Dexter said, not entirely sure if it could still be considered afternoon; it was a little past 5. Before Dexter could come to a conclusion, though, Demongo thrust an opened packet of skittles in Dexter's face, making the human jump.</p><p>"Want some?" Demongo asked.</p><p>"No, thank you," Dexter said, holding up his hand and continuing past his companion, "I am not a big fan of candy. I would like to get the survey done as quickly and efficiently as possible" he said, holding up the briefcase.</p><p>"And what is in that curious case, may I ask?" the demon inquired, pointing to it as Dexter continued.</p><p>Dexter rested the briefcase on a nearby crate and opened it. Various pieces of equipment, from scanners to vials and tweezers to a gieger counter, were neatly strapped inside. "To determine the state of the area," Dexter explained</p><p>"Interesting!" Demongo cheered. "Well, let us not dally! On to the Glade!"</p><p>The two continued, sneaking past the skullbashers and over a rickety rope bridge to the Dark Glade. Dexter frowned. It looked as if more trees had dissolved away since he last saw the place. In the middle of the area stood the Dark Tree, easy to make out amongst the thinning foliage, glowing an unearthly green from the terrafuser lodged at its top like a parasite.</p><p>Dexter gazed at the tree, unnerved. Denmongo stared for a little bit, then grabbed another handful of skittles and nommed them.</p><p>Dexter shook himself, taking his eyes off the threatening tree. "Come, we need to find Numbuh 2643. he's going to help us navigate the area"</p><p>Just as he said that a red-headed operative marched down to the duo from a hill in front of them. "Dr. Richards, right?" he asked, putting out his hand.</p><p>"Affirmative," Dexter said, shaking it. He looked at Demongo. "And this is my, uh..."</p><p>"Companion," Demongo said, neglecting Numbuh 2643's offer of a handshake, making things a little more awkward but he really didnt care.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, uh, you're the guy from Huntors Crest, right?" the KND operative asked.</p><p>"That is correct!" Demongo said. "Though I do not recognize you."</p><p>"I go over there every week or so for supplies," Numbuh 2643 said, and pointed to the Dark Tree. "That darned tree affects every KND vehicle that tries to get near it, and we've had multiple near crashes into the ravine you just crossed. So I've got to stock us up on foot. I don't stay for very long though. This place needs constant attention."</p><p>"I see." said Demongo. He then stuck his hand out. "Skittles?"</p><p>Dexter pinched the bridge of his nose, but Nubmuh 2643 said "Don't mind if I do!" and took a few.</p><p>Numbuh 2643 guided the scientist and demon to the Dark Tree, warning them of the soft spots on the ground as they got closer. The tree's roots arced out of the ground in some spots, due to the earth slowly eroding away around them. Dexter opened his breafcase and took a sample of the soft ground. If he squinted, he could make out numerous bright green specks in the dirt. This wasn't good.</p><p>The scientist looked up at the tree. It gave off an air of dread. Encircling the terrafuser were sparse clumps of leaves, bright neon green from the poison in the tree's system. Its branches were gnarled and weak, looking almost dead, and its trunk was dry looking. By shocking comparison, its roots were moist, plump and vibrantly colored; this was only because they were chock full of fusion matter.</p><p>"It's quite a sight, huh?" Numbuh 2643 said, before turning more somber. "We've got a doctor on site, JC, who says the terrafuser's pumping FM into the ground through the roots. That's why the ground is getting so soft, only around this tree."</p><p>"I think I agree," Dexter said, putting the vial of dirt away, closing his case and standing up.</p><p>After a few samples of bark and root were taken, Dexter realized it might be a good idea to get a leaf as well, but alas, he wasn't tall enough. Before Numbu 2643 could go get a ladder, Demongo flew up to the treetop and plucked a single leaf for his new friend, floating back down to where he stood and gently holding out his hand, the leaf laying in his palm.</p><p>"Here you are, Dexter," he said, smiling at him.</p><p>There was something about that expression that made Dexter melt. He looked into Demongo's eyes for a few seconds before snapping himself out of it and taking the leaf before Numbuh 2643 could start wondering anything.</p><p>Numbuh 2643 thought it would be a good idea for Dexter to meet Dr. JC, so he took the 2 of them to a small campsite at the back of the glade. There were a couple tents here, and a campfire for nighttime. Numbuh 2643 opened one tent for Decter and Demongo, who went in first.</p><p>"Hey, Jill?" the operative said.</p><p>"Yeah, Peter?" JC said, bent over a microscope. "I'm kind of busy..."</p><p>"Dr. Richards is here to see you."</p><p>JC spun around so fast, she nearly poked her eye out on her microscope. Seeing <em>the</em> Dexter Richards standing there, in her tent, she started stuttering. "D-Dr. Richards! It's, uh, it's great to meet you!"</p><p>"Likewise, Dr. JC," Dexter said, smiling and shaking her hand to help calm her down. Attention like this was always overwhelming for him. He just couldnt understand what about him made girls go wild, but everytime he tried to find a date, he would be empty handed.</p><p>Numbuh 2643 tried to stifle some giggles as he watched his normally cool and collected coworker turn into a nervous fangirl. He'd tried to figure out just what made her tick so he could finally break through her reserved exterior, so after he found out she had a huge crush on Dexter, he knew he had to bring the scientist over to meet her. And, boy, was it worth having to eavesdrop on her tent to find out who her crush was. But what he didn't know was that she was the one who mixed chili juice into his lotion.</p><p>"So, uh, can I help you with anything?" JC asked, clearing her throat and nervously playing with one of her dangle earrings.</p><p>"We're doing a survey of the area," Dexter said, "collecting samples to study at DexLabs. We've just done the Dark Tree, do you have any other suggestions?"</p><p>"Well, you might want to check some of the other trees," JC offered. "See how much FM... they've... got…"<br/>Dexter looked at her, raising an eyebrow. He turned around. She'd finally spotted Demongo, who had been standign behind Dexter. He bowed. "Greetings, Doctor. I am Demongo, creation of-"</p><p>"You're the son of Aku," she said, terror clear in her eyes. Numbuh 2643 looked from Demongo to JC, and back, concerned.</p><p>"Well, uh, yes," Demongo said, trying to hide the fact that he couldn't even call himself Aku's son anymore. Not yet, anyway. It bit him.</p><p>"Dr. Richards..." JC asked, not taking her eyes off the demon, "why is he with you?"</p><p>"He's, uh," Dexter began, trying to find the right words, "asssisting me, just for today. He actually saved my life in the fusion ambush the other day."</p><p>JC slowly brought her gaze back down to Dexter. "The Battle of Hero's Hollow?"</p><p>"Yes," Dexter said, though he despised the nickname for it. Dozens of people died. Giving it a lofty name like the "Battle of Hero's Hollow" was almost romanticizing it.</p><p>JC looked back at Demongo. "I don't trust that thing."</p><p>Numbuh 2643 looked a little surprised. "Uh, JC, can you be a little more polite?"</p><p>"Aku destroyed my grandfather's farmland, Peter," JC said, turning to look him straight in the eye. "Burning the crops wasn't enough, he caused the barn to collapse on itself and kill all my grandparents' animals, then moved on to send a tornado of pure darkness over the farmhouse. And do you know why?"</p><p>Silence. No one dared speak up, either because of how upset JC was, or being too scared to know why Aku did it. "Because he wanted to," she said, eyes brimming with tears. "Because he <em>felt like it</em>. He wanted <em>entertainment. </em>My grandfather died in that farmhouse, pinned under clapboard that <em>he nailed up himself, </em>because your master was <em>bored.</em>" She turned back to Demongo. "<em>I want you out of my tent.</em>"</p><p>"Understood!" Demongo said and got out of there faster than a kid who snuck into an R-rated movie.</p><p>Dexter watched him leave, then looked back at JC. She had her hands covering her face, shuddering and crying. Numbuh 2643 tried to comfort her, patting her on her shoulder. He looked genuinely sorry for the whole thing, though he couldn't have known how she would react. Feeling like the elephant in the room, Dexter left the tent and joined Demongo outside.</p><p>Demongo didn't seem to be too bothered by the account of Aku's sadism, and was happily munching on more skittles. "So, on to the other trees, eh?" he said.</p><p>Dexter looked at him for a moment. "Demongo... did you know of what happened to the doctor's grandparents' farm?" he asked.</p><p>Demongo looked down at his skittles. "You must understand, Dexter, Aku doesn't brief me on his flights of-"</p><p>"Did you know?" Dexter repeated, firmly.</p><p>Demongo looked up from his skittles to look at the scientist. "No, Dexter, I did not. Though I do not find it surprising."</p><p>"When was the last time Aku did something like that?" Dexter asked.</p><p>"I do not know," Demongo said, thinking. "I am not exactly on his list of who to tell when he commits such acts of violence." Dexter was still looking at him, so he continued, "Dexter, I do not condone Aku's actions. Such brutish behavior is sickening. Please, do not associate Aku's mistakes with me."</p><p>"I'm trying not to," Dexter said, "but, honestly, it is difficult. I still hardly know you."</p><p>"Well then," Demongo said, before wrapping his free hand around Dexter's shoulders and squeezing him, grinning in his face, "let us fix that!"</p><p>Dexter blushed. Demongo was close enough that the young man could feel his breath. The demon's arm was so strong, so sure... so confident. Everything Dexter wasn't. He looked away quickly, and Demongo removed his arm, still grinning, knowing the effect he had on Dexter. The two continued down a dirt path, collecting samples from every other tree they passed.</p><p>As they went about their business, the two engaged in light chatter. How was your day, see any ridiculous armor combinations, and the like. Then things got a little more heated, once they reached the southwest corner of the forest.</p><p>As they walked down the path, Demongo looked among the trees. "It is very quiet in here," he said.</p><p>"Mmhmm," Dexter agreed, only really half listening as he eyed his gieger counter.</p><p>Demongo ate another skittle and asked, "It is also quite... private."</p><p>Dexter didn't dare look at Demongo. How was he supposed to take that, exactly? Feeling his drawers tingle, Dexter tried to focus on his work. It was more important.</p><p>After walking in silence for a few more moments, Demongo knew he had to try something stronger. "I see you have somehow kept your coat clean, despite all the digging in the dirt."</p><p>"Yes," Dexter said, proudly, dusting off the bottom of the coat, even though there was no dust at all. "I take pride in keeping myself tidy."</p><p>Demngo waited a few seconds before dropping the line. "Do you want to get it dirty on purpose?"</p><p>Dexter spun his head around to look at Demongo, who held a red skittle in the side of his mouth, before slowly biting half of it. The shell burst and clear, soft candy oozed out on all sides. The entire time, Demongo looked at Dexter with the most bedroom expression the latter had ever seen. His face going hot, Dexter quickly looked away. But it was no use. They were alone here. Alone, and Dexter was very, very horny. His pants became hot and his boner was obvious. Dexter tried desperately to walk it off, but the heat soon turned to an ache between his legs that he knew could only be cured by one thing.</p><p>His breathing becoming ragged, and his hands trembling on the gieger counter, Dexter stopped next to one of the trees, trying to calm himself down. Demongo walked up to him.</p><p>"Human? are you alright?" he asked, mocking concern, but his acting was perfect and Dexter was far too busy to notice. He then added, "Can I help you with anything~" in a smooth, seductive tone.</p><p>That voice. That silky, romantic voice. Was Demongo doing it on purpose? Couldn't he see Dexter's problem? But it was that voice that proved to be Dexter's downfall.</p><p>The scientist turned around. Demongo was standing in front of him, eyes half closed, regarding Dexter with what looked like barely contained lust. Finally, Dexter reached out and grabbed Demongo's cloak, furiously pulling him in for a kiss. He tasted sweet, like the candy he was eating, but with subtle tones of a fireplace. Demongo was slightly startled at first, but soon gave in, pushing Dexter back against the tree, hands on the man's hips, and taking over the kiss. He kissed the human deeply, passionately, and Dexter had to fight to keep up - but he wouldn't have had it any other way. Having neglected his carnal needs for so long, Demongo's rough love was exactly what the doctor ordered.</p><p>Demongo moved one of his hands up to Dexter's back, pushing into the white lab coat desperately to get closer to the body that lie underneath, and went to kiss Dexter's neck. The scientist cried out a little, lapping up every ounce of the demon's affections. His body was so sensitive, so <em>eager.</em> He couldn't even remember the last time he'd touched himself, and his body was begging, <em>screaming</em> for release.</p><p>Subconsciously, Dexter jerked forward and ground his crotch against Demongo's. A surge of excitement ran through his body like an electric current, before he realized what he'd just done. Embarrassed, he immediately seized up, and looked at the demon. "I... I'm sorry..." he choked out. He turned away. "I didn't mean to... maybe we should-"</p><p>Demongo practically slammed Dexter against the tree with his own loins, causing the scientist to snap his head back up to look at Demongo, startled. A smile grew across Demongo's face. "Do you wish to take this to the next level, human?"</p><p>Dexter's breathing got faster again. Yes, <em>yes.</em> His body was begging, the warm ache in his crotch bringing itself back to the front of his mind. Between breaths, he said, "D... Demongo... I can't take it any longer." He wrapped his arms around the demon, laying his head against his warm, tattooed chest. Demongo could feel the human's heartbeat, pounding. "P-please... go easy on me... I-I've never done this before. Demongo... take me... take me!" Dexter said, his eyes shut and getting misty. He'd never felt so much desire in his life, desire to be with Demongo.</p><p>Demongo kissed Dexter one more time, roughly, before spinning him around. Dexter shakily undid his belt and began slipping his pants down just enough to allow Demongo entry. "Do... do you have a condom?"</p><p>Demongo, who had just summoned what looked like a 12-incher, looked at Dexter as if he had three of them. "Protection? Why? We're both males."</p><p>"Yes, but you're a demon, and anything could happen," Dexter insisted, still panting. He was bent over, hands on his knees. "I'm not taking any chances."</p><p>Demongo rolled his eyes, trying to figure something out. He looked at the empty skittles wrapper in his hand. "The only thing I have is my candy wrapper," he said.</p><p>"I... guess that'll work..." Dexter said, scrunching his eyes closed. He just needed relief. Hot, deep relief. He hadn't really caught Demongo's suggestion, but trusted that it would be adequate.</p><p>Demongo slipped on the wrapper, though it barely covered half of his enormous wang. He looked at it for a moment, appreciating the ridiculousness of the sight. Then, he set his hands on Dexter's hips, positioning himself. "I'mma pop your cherry, boi. Ready?" The scientist nodded quickly, unable to say anything. Demongo then carefully spread open Dexter's anus and slid a good portion of himself inside.</p><p>Dexter choked back a scream, not just from his rectum stretching to an unnatural size with no preparations and no lube, but also from the candy wrapper. Its sharp edges were no picnic for his ass, and Demongo's quick thrusts weren't helping. Dexter froze, in pain and utter disbelief.</p><p>"Yes! Yes!" Demongo cried out, and slapped one of Dexter's pale cheeks, riding into him with power.</p><p>Dexter wasn't sure what to do. He'd wanted release, pleasure, maybe a little fun... but his body was now so tense from the pain that his erection went away. Any sort of enjoyment Dexter could've gotten out of this endeavor was overridden. And Demongo just kept thrusting his weiner, oblivious and cackling in his own ecstasy.</p><p>Finally, Dexter'd had it. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" he shouted, stepping forward so Demongo's schwantz was pulled out of his anus. He turned around, jutting a finger at the demon. "DO YOU HAVE ANY-"</p><p>Just then, Demongo hit climax and released essence with a noise best compared to that of a noisemaker all over the front of Dexter's lab coat, resembling light blue silly string. Dexter looked down at himself, his crisp, clean coat soiled. He reached around to his ass and slowly pulled out the candy wrapper that was stuck halfway out of his rectum, wincing. He brought it around and looked at it. It was crumpled and slightly bloody. Dexter crushed it in his hand and looked back up at Demongo, steaming.</p><p>"Were you not enjoying yourself?" Demongo asked, but his ish-eating grin faded as Dexter's expression became more hateful. "Uh, now now Dexter, surely we can-"</p><p>"S-SHUT UP!" Dexter shouted, full on crying now. "I was ready! I wanted you! I told you I was a virgin, and you couldn't even go easy on me!" Tears ran down his face and onto the ground, rapidly being soaked up by the dry, cracked earth. "I have never felt so much pain in my life! How could you do that?!"</p><p>Demongo was too shocked to say much of anything. "I... uh... um..."</p><p>Dexter wiped his forearm across his eyes, then yanked his pants back up. "You don't care about me. You're an inconsiderate, selfish MONSTER!" he cried, peeling his lab coat off and folding it so that Demongo's semen was inside and no one could see it, before grabbing his briefcase and running out of the Dark Glade, throwing the wrapper on the ground for the demon to handle.</p><p>Demongo watched as he ran away, first with surprise, then his expression grew sour. "Wonderful, Demongo, you have driven him off." He waved a hand over his member, dismissing it from his body. "Aku will not be pleased with you..." he said, lowering himself to sit at the base of the tree. He had to think of a way to get the scientist back, and fast.</p><p>His life was on the line.</p><p>Dexter made it back to Huntor's Crest, where Grandpa Max was parked. He got into the Rustbucket, silently.</p><p>"Hey there, Dex!" Grandpa Max said. "Look at that - you're right on time! An hour exactly!" He laughed, warmly. "And I see you took my advice on your coat."</p><p>"Huh?" Dexter turned to look at him, then remembered. "Oh, yes," he said, faking small laughter. "You were right, it's better to keep it off on days like this..."</p><p>Grandpa Max looked concerned. "Dex, is everything alright? You weren't like this earlier." His face scrunched a little. "Did Demongo give you a hard time?"</p><p>Dexter shuddered a little in his seat, his rectum still in a lot of pain. "Uh, no," he said, "I mean, he was impolite, but I sort of expected that. I don't think I'll be speaking with him very much from now on, though."</p><p>Grandpa Max didn't stop studying Dexter, who was forced to look at him, feeling his stare. "Dex... you don't have to lie to me. If something happened, I want you to know you can confide in me." He waited, then said, "I won't tell your parents, if you're concerned. You're an adult now."</p><p>Dexter was grateful for that. His parents may not have been there for the most part emotionally, but they would freak out if they ever learned about Dexter's tree troubles in the Glade. Dexter cleared his throat. "I greatly appreciate that, Magister, but I was not lying to you." That wasn't a lie, right? He <em>had</em> said Demongo was impolite, which he was. "All will be fine." That, on the other hand, might have been a lie.</p><p>Grandpa Max looked at Dexter for a few more moments before sitting straight again. "Okay, if you say so," he said. "But if you ever need to talk, please let me know. I just want to make sure you're alright."</p><p>Dexter smiled a little, trying to hold back his tears. "Thank you, Magister."</p><p>"Max," said the plumber, as they drove out of Huntor's Crest.</p><p>END OF CHAPTER 3~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well that didnt go well, but it seems dexter has made a new friend in grandpa max. hope you're all enjoiyng the story so far! we've decided on friday night updates so if you want to know what happens next tune in then! this is the last chapter before things really start to kick off and im so excited, im also kind of exhausted cause this story has kind of taken precedence over all my other owkr because it's also a college project, so we're both writing and editing like mad to get it all done. unfortunately i wont be able to do any long running fics other than this for the moment, i might write some new one shots though. stay cool and see you next time! c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Demongo's Hoagie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Demongo's Hoagie</p><p>Drained from the events earlier that evening, Dexter walked into Dexlabs, ready to collapse and sleep for who knew how long. Just when he flicked the lightswitch on, though, all of his friends jumped into view!</p><p>"SURPRISE!" they all yelled!</p><p>"AAH!" Dexter said, scared. "What are you all doing here?!"</p><p>"We heard you lost your virginity, Dexter," said Ben, "and we're here to celebrate!" He called out to an unseen person, "BRING OUT THE CAKE!"</p><p>A giant cake seemingly wheeled itself into the lobby, and stopped right in front of Dexter. Demongo jumped out of it with an explosion of frosting and condoms. "TA-DA!" he said, and confetti cannons fired and balloons rained from the ceiling.</p><p>Dexter looked at the scene in minor horror before getting angry again. "You have done enough to me already! GET OUT!" he shouted, before waking up at his desk.</p><p>"Huh?" he said, looking around. He'd fallen asleep, waiting for the FM concentration tests on the samples from the Dark Glade to finish. The test strip was done, now, showing 50% concentration. Not ideal.</p><p>His senses slowly waking up, Dexter heard his washing machine was done, the beeping echoing in from the other room. He got up and went to check his coat, taking it out of the washing machine and holding it up, inspecting the front. The blue stains were still there.</p><p>"For the love of..." Dexter couldn't bring himself to finish, he pitched his coat back into the machine and covered his face with his hands.</p><p>How could he have been so foolish? He actually let Demongo touch him - take his virginity. Demongo, the demon nobody trusted. And Dexter, a genius, let his guard down for him.</p><p>He was no genius. He was an utter idiot.</p><p>Dexter tried to hold off tears, and took out his cellphone. He furiously dialed his sister.</p><p>"Dee Dee residence!" she cheerfully said.</p><p>"H... hi, Dee Dee..." Dexter said, voice shaking.</p><p>"Hey there, Dex!" Dee Dee said. "what's up?"</p><p>"C... c-can I come over?"</p><p>Dee Dee got scared. "Dex, is everything okay?!"</p><p>Her brother was silent, then choked out, "I just need to talk."</p><p>Dee Dee told Dexter to hurry over as fast as he could. He hung up and took his segway over to Genius Grove, to his old house. He'd hardly knocked on the door before it swung open and Dee Dee lunged at him, hugging the air out of him.</p><p>They sat down together in the living room, but despite carefully lowering himself onto the couch, Dexter still winced from the pain in his rectum. That skittles wrapper really cut his anus up good. Dee Dee wrapped her brother up in a blanket again and he stared ahead at the wall, shoulders slumped.</p><p>"Dex?" Dee Dee asked. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."</p><p>Dexter tried to stay calm, but his face scrunched. "I... I met someone..."</p><p>Dee Dee immediately became excited. "You did?! Oh, Dexter, I'm so happy! What's she like?"</p><p>Dexter couldn't help but smile a bit at his sister's joy. "He," he corrected. "And... he's the strangest person I've ever met, but I can't help myself."</p><p>"Dexter!" Dee Dee said, smiling, "I didn't know you were bi!"</p><p>"Neither did I!" he said, looking at her, throwing up his hands. "But I... I think fell for him, I fell for him so hard, Dee Dee..."</p><p>"So, how's it been going with him?" Dee Dee asked, desperate for details. "How long have you been seeing him?"</p><p>"Today was actually the first... uh... date," Dexter said, searching for a good alternative to tell his sister. "But it didn't work out the way I'd hoped."</p><p>"What happened?" Dee Dee asked.</p><p>Tears began dripping down Dexter's face. "He... he doesn't care about me, Dee Dee. He was only using me, and he hurt me, and didn't care."</p><p>"Oh, Dexter," Dee Dee said, hugging her brother as he broke down in sobs. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I'm so stupid!" Dexter cried. "How could I let myself fall victim to him?!"</p><p>"Nobody's perfect, Dexter," Dee Dee said, gently. "You're not stupid for having a crush and he turned out to be less than perfect. That's his fault." She handed her brother a tissue.</p><p>Dexter sniffled and thanked her, then blew his nose. "I... I really thought there was something there."</p><p>"Maybe there was?" Dee Dee suggested. "Maybe it was just an accident, and he didn't mean to hurt you." She looked concerned. "You do mean emotionally, right? He didn't actually <em>hurt</em> you, right?"</p><p>A sharp pain shot through Dexter's anus again, but he tried to ignore it. Demongo hadn't known that he was hurting Dexter physically, but he also hadn't seemed to consider the possibility as he shredded his rectum. "He did hurt me... physically," Dexter said slowly, trying to keep Dee Dee from freaking out, "but he didn't realize it - he was completely ignorant."</p><p>"So, it's his ignorance that made you so upset?" Dee Dee asked.</p><p>Dexter looked down. "Yes... I guess so."</p><p>"Well, maybe you should ask yourself if his ignorance is something you can look past in your relationship," Dee Dee suggested. "I'm not saying you should let him hurt you again, but he might just be kind of..." she shrugged, and smiled. "Stupid."</p><p>Dexter considered this for a moment. His sister had a point, and if anyone knew stupid, it was his sister. "Maybe," he said, but shrank into himself. "I... I think I'll need some time to figure out if I forgive him or not."</p><p>"Take all the time you need, Dexter," Dee Dee said, patting him on the back. "There's no rush, you decide when <em>you're ready.</em>"</p><p>Dexter wrapped his arms around his sister in an awkward hug. "Thank you, Dee Dee," he said.</p><p>Dee Dee giggled. "Of course, Dexter! I'm happy to help!"</p><hr/><p>Two weeks had passed since Dexter last saw Demongo, and the two hadn't spoken to each other at all. Dexter still wasn't sure if he wanted to see the demon again, and had avoided going out to the Darklands for fear of seeing him.</p><p>Still, part of him yearned for Demongo, though he didn't know why. He'd tried to shush it, reminding himself of the intense pain he suffered. So far, it was working, and thankfully his rectum had healed quickly.</p><p>Dexter had been hard at work all day on perfecting the rocket class of weapon, trying to make them a little easier to use. Nothing was working. In the midst of his frustration, his stomach rumbled. He patted his abdomen.</p><p>"Well, stopping for a bite couldn't hurt," he said, and looked at the clock. He gasped. It was nearly ten.</p><p>"I've been working on this for 16 hours?!" Dexter said, startled. He set his wrench down. "I need to grab dinner and get to bed!" He considered his options. He didn't have time to cook, so he had to get take out. He decided on Subway.</p><hr/><p>Demongo sat by himself in Aku's sanctum, looking down into the pit, forlorn. He swung his legs back and forth over the ledge, trying to entertain himself.</p><p>After Dexter angrily left him in the glade, Demongo was annoyed and felt frustrated over the whole thing. He was, after all, only trying to get in Dexter's pants for his science. But part of him still felt twinges of something after their failed attempt at copulation... guilt? No, Demongo shook his head, he shouldn't feel bad for hurting Dexter, it was an accident after all. But the feeling kept coming back, infuriating him even more than Aku's daily question: "How is your mission coming along?"</p><p>Aku burst up from the pit, surrounded by fire. "Demongo! What progress have you made with the scientist?"</p><p>Demongo sighed. Speak of the devil. He walked over to his Master and knelt. "My mission goes well, Master. I grow closer to Dr. Richards with each passing day."</p><p>"Hmm...?" Aku grumbled, regarding his creation. "You have given me the same answer for two weeks now."</p><p>Demongo jumped a little, nervous. He struggled for an excuse. "Uhh, that is because I have nothing special to report, my Master."</p><p>"Nothing special?" Aku asked. He narrowed his eyes. "... or nothing at all?"</p><p>If Demongo had a heart, it would've been beating at a mile per minute. "No, no of course not, Master! I have been doing exactly as I said!"</p><p>Aku glared down at his creation. "Unfortunately, I do not believe you, Demongo. But, to determine if you are lying, I shall observe your next sexual encounter with Dr. Richards."</p><p>Demongo's eyes widened, and his mouth went dry. "Th-there is no need, Master."</p><p>"No need?" Aku asked, leaning closer to Demongo. "Are you hiding something from me, Demongo?"</p><p>"I... I would never do such a thing, my Master."</p><p>"I did not think so," Aku said, grinning. He playfully elbowed the demon. "Hey, perhaps I can even give you some pointers!" He began laughing, a booming sound that bounced off every surface and made Demongo's head hurt.</p><p>Demongo forced laughter. "Yes, perhaps you can, Master."</p><p>Aku straightened, his face stern. "Go now, Demongo. Pleasure your target." He clasped his hands behind his back. "I will be watching."</p><hr/><p>Dexter drove his segway to the closest Subway restaurant, and got in line behind the one and only Mary Berry.</p><p>"The food here is disgusting!" she said, upset.</p><p>Barely escaping the cutting criticism, one of the sandwich artists walked over to Dexter to help him. "Welcome to Subway, what can I get you?" she asked.</p><p>"Hi, can I get a chicken bacon ranch, but can you put the innards in a jar so I can spread them on toast like jelly?" Dexter inquired.</p><p>"Sure thing!" the artist said and got to work filling a mason jar with all the fixins.</p><p>As she got Dexter's order ready, the scientist slipped into daydreaming, the memory of Demongo entering his mind. His confidence, his humor... their first kiss in the Glade.</p><p>"No, no, now is not the time," Dexter told himself, shaking his head.</p><p>"Something wrong?" the artist asked, taking the bacon out of the microwave.</p><p>"Oh, uh, no," Dexter said, waving his hand. "Sorry, I was just thinking."</p><p>Dexter tried to reconcile his thoughts. No, Demongo was no good for him, he decided. He couldn't let these thoughts disturb him again. Standing there in the subway, he pushed the thoughts of Demongo to the back of his mind, into a closet which he closed up tight. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was ready to put this behind him.</p><p>"Alright, you're all set!" the artist said, ringing Dexter up at the register. She slid the jar across the counter to him. "Chicken bacon ranch innards in a jar, ready to go!"</p><p>"Oh," Dexter said, not wanting it in a jar anymore. "... okay." He paid for the jar and left.</p><p>He looked at the jar after leaving the restaurant. "Can't win all the time," he said, and walked back to his segway.</p><p>Once he got back to Dexlabs, Dexter entered his living quarters, a small apartment which had an entrance on the back of the main building. Immediately inside was a short hallway that opened up to a living room on the right, a small dining room on the left, a kitchen in the back, and Dexter's bedroom behind a door between the dining room and kitchen. He flipped on the lightswitch in the hallway with no problem - after the surprise party dream he had a couple weeks earlier, he'd been stopping abruptly every time he went to turn on the lights, but he'd since gotten over it.</p><p>The lights flashed on, revealing Demongo standing in the dining room, turning to look at Dexter.</p><p>"AAH!" Dexter jumped, but his surprise quickly turned to anger. "Demongo?! What are you doing in my house? How did you get past the security system?"</p><p>"Your system guards this building from human threats, Dexter," Demongo said, calmly. "Not magical ones."</p><p>Dexter pinched the bridge of his nose. "Whatever. Get out, now, before I call my security drones."</p><p>"Dexter, please," Demongo said, stepping over to the scientist.</p><p>"NO!" Dexter shouted, making the demon freeze in his tracks. "I don't ever want to see you again!"</p><p>Demongo was quiet, his expression looking slightly hurt, but Dexter couldn't have known it was an act. "Dexter... I want to apologize."</p><p>The human's anger barely let up. "Oh, you come by <em>now</em> to do that?"</p><p>"Please understand, I was busy..." Demongo went quiet, then continued. "And... I was not sure how to approach you."</p><p>Dexter looked at Demongo in bewilderment as the latter cautiously walked up to him. "I cannot express how horrible I feel for betraying you, and hurting you when you were most vulnerable." Soon, Demongo was standing right in front of him, looking into his eyes with his best impression of shame. "You... you trusted me enough to give your body, and I did nothing but disrespect it."</p><p>Dexter felt his palms start to sweat under his gloves. His expression softened. "... Demongo..." he said, barely louder than a whisper.</p><p>"Please," Demongo said, carefully reaching his hands out to cup Dexter's face in one and take his free hand in the other, "if you will allow me, I would like to make it up to you tonight." Reaching into his cloak for a moment, he pulled out a small box of condoms. "And... I made sure to bring these, just as you requested the first time. I remembered."</p><p>Dexter's eyed widened and he nearly dropped his sandwich bag. Did he want this? Was this really a good thing? Dexter's crotch started to swell, sending tingles down his legs, but the intense memory of pain came back. "Demongo... thank you, but... I don't think I want to do any penetration for a while, still."</p><p>"That is fine. There are other things we can do," Demongo said, and dropped the box. Slowly then, the demon leaned down and kissed Dexter on the lips, staying locked together for several seconds. When they parted, Demongo whispered into Dexter's ear, "I want to make you feel wonderful."</p><p>Dexter blushed, and dropped the bag on the ground, quickly embracing him. Demongo turned him against the wall, kissing him again, his blue tongue softly pressing against Dexter's mouth, politely asking for entry. Dexter opened his mouth and let Demongo explore inside. The scientist moaned through the kiss, high on the ecstasy he felt to be in Demongo's embrace again, a feeling he told himself only minutes earlier he wouldn't experience for his own good.</p><p>Demongo gingerly ran his hand along Dexter's shirt, stopping to rest over his heartbeat. Oh, <em>yes,</em> Dexter decided. This <em>was</em> for his own good.</p><p>Demongo carefully ran his hands down to Dexter's thighs, and the scientist picked them up and wrapped them around the demon's hips. Demongo then picked up the human and carried him to the dining table and set him back down. Dexter sat on the table, legs still spread open and Demongo standing between them, as they exchanged more kisses, each one deeper and more desperate than the last, both parties eager to get closer to each other, soaking up every touch. Dexter supported himself on one hand while he used the other to caress the back of Demongo's head, feeling the warmth of his skin. Demongo was sensitive under the scientist's touch and reached deeper into the kiss, enjoying the heated moan the human let out more than he thought he should have.</p><p>When Demongo finally pulled out of the kiss, the scientist's glasses were fogged. They were both breathing heavily, and Dexter had a very prominent erection. Demongo looked down at Dexter's pants, then back up to his pale face. "Shall we... take this... to the bedroom?"</p><p>"Yes," Dexter replied, eyes lidded.</p><p>Demongo stepped back to let Dexter stand, and the scientist led him to his bedroom. It was simple, too simple. Bed, nightstand, dresser. Nothing interesting except the couple, who stood in the middle of the room, facing each other.</p><p>"N... now what?" Dexter asked, nervousness threatening to bubble up inside him. He wasn't sure what exactly Demongo had planned.</p><p>Without a word, Demongo eased Dexter to the back of the room, against the wall. Cautiously, as if he were asking Dexter for permission to traverse every centimeter of his body, the demon slid his hand down to Dexter's belt buckle and undid it, then gently pulled his trousers down, letting them fall to the floor. With the same measure of care, he pulled down Dexter's underwear as well, revealing his ivory cock. Dexter blushed as Demongo regarded it; he knew he wasn't the largest out there, and he was embarrassed by his relatively small size. However, Demongo didn't appear to care, and he knelt down in front of Dexter, keeping his hands on the scientist's sides.</p><p>Dexter got nervous. "Uh, Demongo?" he asked, remembering the demon's sharp fangs. "What are you-"</p><p>"I promise I will not hurt you, human," Demongo said softly, running his hands down to Dexter's hips. Then, he took one hand and held Dexter's rod, causing a shiver to run up the scientist's spine, but that was nothing compared to what he would be feeling. Demongo then took Dexter's entire length into his mouth.</p><p>"Aahh!" Dexter cried out, his eyes going wide, watching Demongo slowly move back and forth, relaxed.</p><p>Mary Berry stopped by the window to look in. "The food here is disgusting!" she declared, but the two didn't hear her.</p><p>"De... Demongo..." Dexter said his name, hands pressed against the wall behind him, his breath coming in gasps. He'd taken himself into his own hands before, but nothing rivaled the sensation between his legs right now. Then, Demongo slid his hand across Dexter's thigh to lightly caress his testicles. Dexter cried out in pleasure, sweat beginning to bead on his back and run down his shirt.</p><p>Dexter's cries only encouraged Demongo to go faster along the pale wang, but only slightly. He wanted to enjoy this, enjoy letting Dexter enjoy it... wait, when did he care about whether Dexter enjoyed himself? He was only here as Aku's spy, after all. And Aku was probably somewhere around here, too, watching them...</p><p>The thought made Demongo come to a halt, and he became aware of the scientist moaning and trembling. Dexter looked down at Demongo, his face red. "Demongo," he asked, panting, "Isn't... isn't there anything I can do for you?"</p><p>Demongo shook off the disturbing thoughts and returned to the game. He pulled himself off of Dexter's cock, the scientist tensing at the movement. "I am only here for your pleasure," Demongo said, plainly.</p><p>"No," Dexter insisted. In the streetlight from outside, Demongo could make out a bead of sweat running down his temple. "I want to make you happy, too."</p><p>Demongo looked into Dexter's bespectacled eyes. He hadn't really payed much attention to the emotion behind them until now, and he saw nothing but lust and gratitude. Slowly, Demongo felt something in his stomach - a fluttering of sorts, but a good feeling. Strange emotions... but, since he was here, what was the harm in enjoying himself a little? "Alright, human," he said, and stood, holding Dexter in his arms. "Please... take me to your bed."</p><p>Dexter kicked his pants off his ankles and rushed to the bed, laying down. Demongo followed and climbed on top of him, sitting just behind Dexter's erection. He ran his hands down to the hem of Dexter's shirt, and slid his hands underneath. The scientist immediately grabbed his shirt, peeled it off, and threw it on the floor, revealing his bare chest to Demongo. He was fairly fit, with the slightest hint of abs. Demongo was impressed, it wasn't too bad for someone who spent all day in a lab.</p><p>"Tell me what I can do," Dexter said, a little scared but ready.</p><p>Demongo looked down at the scientist, then smiled. He cradled his head in his hands. "The skull markings on my chest... particularly where my nipples would be, if I were human," he began, sliding his hands down and over Dexter's chest, his own nipples hardening even more under the demon's touch, "are very sensitive. If you desire... you can feel along them." He gave a toothy grin. "I enjoy it very much."</p><p>Hesitating only the tiniest bit from fear of exploring a non-human body, Dexter reached up and slid his fingers across Demongo's "nipples," causing the demon to throw his head back and moan loudly. He really <em>was</em> sensitive. Dexter fondled him a little before realizing that he could actually stick his fingers inside, revealing Demongo's torso to be more of a cage. He slowly entered the skulls, then traced the outsides of the shapes. Had Demongo been human, Dexter was certain his skin would've been covered in goosebumps, as the demon let out a shuddering cry that echoed around the room. Bringing his head back down, his face contorted as he dealt with the sensual overload. He looked down at Dexter, gasping, as he brought his hands up along Dexter's arms to lay his hands against his. It reminded Dexter of the game Operation, only he wasn't getting punished for touching anything - in fact, it was the opposite.</p><p>The scientist continued to finger Demongo's chest, entranced by the effect it was having on him. The demon was surprised - he wasn't even faking his reactions. Dexter's hands were giving him intense arousal, so intense that Demongo's cock manifested itself without his input, brushing past Dexter's and causing the scientist to let out a breath.</p><p>Demongo began shifting himself back, and Dexter let his chest go. Demongo leaned down to take Dexter's cock again, this time stroking himself at the same time. Dexter's cries were getting louder and sharper, and Demongo was well on his way to climaxing, himself. He shut his eyes, focusing on Dexter's wang, embracing it with his mouth, validated with every sound Dexter made as he took him all in. He increased the speed of his masturbating, imagining being inside Dexter again, but better this time, loving this time. Just the two of them, there in that little room.</p><p>Dexter gripped his sheets, feeling a familiar pressure building in his lower body. He was close, very close. "Demongo," he said, "I'm... I'm going to orgasm soon!"</p><p>Demongo stayed on Dexter's cock, going down on him slightly rougher, causing the scientist to gasp and involuntarily thrust himself forward, though Demongo was expecting it. He showed no sign of stopping.</p><p>"You... you don't have to..." Dexter tried to say, before he finally hit it. He threw his head back against his pillow, eyes shut tight, loudly expressing his climax. It had been so long since he last felt this - too long. The orgasm was so strong, it racked his entire body, every fiber of his being coming to life.</p><p>Hearing Dexter's cries of ecstasy was enough to bring Demongo to his own, as he slid his hand across his length one more time before he shuddered, moaning into Dexter, blue semen spilling over the blankets. As he rode his climax, Demongo could only think of the red-headed scientist.</p><p>As he came down, Demongo pulled off of Dexter and looked at him, his breathing beginning to regulate. Dexter had tears in his eyes as he looked at his lover, his chest heaving up and down.</p><p>Demongo was concerned. "Did... did I hurt you?" he asked, quickly growing tired.</p><p>"No," Dexter said, smiling weakly. "You... you made me feel wonderful."</p><p>Demongo smiled back, climbing up the bed. They got under the blankets, side by side.</p><p>"Sorry about your blanket," Demongo uttered, looking out the window.</p><p>"Its okay," Dexter assured, smiling a little. "Demongo..." he whispered, fighting to keep his eyes open, "thank you. For coming back."</p><p>"Thank you for accepting me," Demongo returned, looking over at him.</p><p>They were both silent for a few moments. Dexter wasn't sure if it was still a little too early into their relationship to cuddle, so he didn't initiate anything, and neither did Demongo. So they just laid there, enjoying each other's company.</p><p>Dexter rolled over and looked at the demon. "Demongo?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes?" Demongo said, turning his head again to look at him.</p><p>Dexter brought his eyes down to the demon's chest, and slowly set his hand on it. "If... if you want to continue this... see where it goes..."</p><p>"Yes, Dexter?" Demongo urged, eager to hear what he hoped Dexter would say.</p><p>"... well... I wouldn't be opposed to it." Dexter finally said, looking into Demongo's eyes.</p><p>Demongo smiled, and caressed Dexter's cheek. "I would like that." They inched closer to each other and decided to cuddle just the tiniest bit, Dexter's head on Demongo's chest and Demongo's chin resting on Dexter's head, and fell asleep.</p><p>Meanwhile, Aku burst into intense laughter, watching the two from his sanctum. He still couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.</p><p>END OF CHAPTER FOUR~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>looks like things are starting to heat up between these lovers now! also eek i just noticed chapter two's formatting is seriously messsed up! it's fixed now, sorry about that. :c i'm also going to check my other stoires and check the formatting and make sure everything's normal with them too. it's weird i've never had that happen on here before. oh well it gave us the chance to go back and fix some typos and clean up the text anyway! :D thank you for reading and see you next friday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Double Date in Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Double Date in Disguise</p><p>As the days went on, Dexter and Demongo continued their relationship, though the former soon learned just how difficult it would be to keep a secret. Trying to keep their romance alive was extremely challenging, since it wasn't like they could go on normal dates in public. The only things they were really doing were simple picnics the woods and, of course, nights of passion in Dexter's apartment. But things were going stale, and the scientist wanted to do something new, but wasn't sure what.</p><p>One day, a young man stepped into Dexlabs. He walked up to the front desk, where a Dexbot was doing paperwork.</p><p>"Hey, Sparky!" the man said, pointing finger guns at the bot.</p><p>"Greetings, Mr. Salazar," said the Dexbot. "I am afraid you are mistaken, my designation is Dexbot P-19."</p><p>Rex's shoulders slumped. "Oh, come on, man, we go through this every time I visit. Couldn't you add that nickname to your databanks or whatever by now?"</p><p>"I am not a man, I am a robot."</p><p>"Ugh," Rex said, shaking his head, defeated. "I'd like to speak with Dexter."</p><p>"Dr. Richards is working in the Prototype Laboratory."</p><p>"Thank ye kindly," Rex said, before booking it to the lab and away from the freaky robot. After going down a hallway and finding the solid metal door, he pressed a button on a small panel next to it.</p><p>"Who is it?" came Dexter's voice over the intercom.</p><p>"Hey, it's Rex," said the borderline cyborg.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>The door buzzed and slid open, and Rex walked inside, but as soon as he entered, the door slammed shut and he was hit with a the sudden blast of air. He jumped, his red jacket fluttering.</p><p>"Yah!" he said.</p><p>"DECONTAMINATION PROCESS COMPLETE," said a disembodied computer voice.</p><p>Dexter was standing at the end of the room over a table, tightening the bolts on a jetbike prototype. "You've been through those enough times, it shouldn't surprise you anymore," he said, not taking his eyes off his work.</p><p>"What can I say, I've got a thick skull," Rex joked, walking up to the scientist.</p><p>Dexter and Rex were something of friends, having met when Dexter stopped by Providence one day to compare notes on nanites with Doctor Holiday. He'd stayed for lunch and met Rex in the cafeteria when Providence's secret weapon let him in on a little secret.</p><p>"Hm, that potato salad looks pretty good," Dexter had thought aloud.</p><p>"Yeah," Rex said, sliding his tray up next to his, "if you like food poisoning."</p><p>After the initial wave of disgust, Rex explained that the Providence cooks only make fresh potato salad when the old batch is eaten or visibly expired, whichever came first, and that particular batch had been there for almost three weeks already. Mortified, Dexter thanked Rex and they sat down to lunch together, and the rest is history.</p><p>Rex didn't know about Dexter's new boyfriend, though. They weren't <em>that</em> close, and Dexter still didn't know who to trust about his forbidden crush.</p><p>Rex looked over Dexter's shoulder, which was pretty easy considering he was two feet taller than the scientist. "Neat ride."</p><p>"Thank you," said Dexter, still focused on his work.</p><p>Rex looked at his friend for a few moments before sighing. "So, uh, you finished with that yet?"</p><p>"No," Dexter said. "Why, do you need something?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Rex exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "I want to have a conversation?"</p><p>"Why not talk with your monkey friend?" Dexter suggested, rolling his eyes to look at Rex.</p><p>"And why not you?" Rex folded his arms. "I haven't seen you in weeks, Dex. I tried to call you after the attack in Hero's Hollow, and you never answered."</p><p><em>Clingy much? </em>Dexter thought, but continued his work. "I've been busy."</p><p>"I noticed," said Rex. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join me and Circe tonight. We're going out for dinner and games, and after that we were going to camp out in Prickly Pines."</p><p>Dexter turned around. "You want me to be your wingman? Didn't you do the same thing with Noah once, and it went horribly?" He tried to remember exactly what happened. "Your date wound up in the hospital and Noah lost a kidney or something..."</p><p>"What?!" Rex asked, shocked. "No! I mean, yes - no, it didn't go real smooth, but you're not my wingman this time. I just meant getting together as friends for a night out."</p><p>"And why didn't you ask Noah instead?" Dexter inquired. "I am very busy."</p><p>"Noah's sick," Rex explained. "Chicken pox."</p><p>"Chicken pox?!" Dexter said, and shuddered. "Alright, I... guess I can go with you."</p><p>"Aw, yeah!" Rex said, punching the air. "Oh, and remember: you've gotta bring someone, too. Balance things out."</p><p>"Yes, yes, of course..." Dexter said, before a light bulb went off over his head. This was perfect! He could bring Demongo, and then they could have dinner together, in public, with no one noticing anything! They would just look like a bunch of friends.</p><p>Dexter turned around, seeing Rex already start to walk out of the lab. "I can invite anyone, right? It doesn't have to be a date?"</p><p>Rex stopped to look at him. He tried to stifle a laugh. "<em>You'd </em>have a date?" Realizing how he sounded, he quickly said, "Uh, sorry, Dex. I didn't mean it like that, it's just... you're really introverted."</p><p>Dexter was too elated to take much offense. Rex's assumption worked in his favor, anyway. "Never mind that, it's alright. So, I can bring a friend?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course."</p><p>"Excellent!" Dexter said, giddy. He pushed Rex out of the room. "Well thank you for inviting me Rex I will be there with my FRIEND and where and when is this get-together exactly?" he asked, pushing Rex out the door.</p><p>"Uh, 7, at Chubby Cheese's?" Rex said, slightly scared.</p><p>Dexter had horrible, <em>horrible</em> memories of that place as a child, but he was so excited at the prospect of going out with Demongo that his madman smile never left his face. "Sounds good! See you then!" he said, shutting the door via button on the wall, then scurried off to get a backpack ready.</p><p>Rex stood there for a moment, trying to process what had just happened, before walking away. "Guy's got to get out more often."</p><hr/><p>Dexter and Demongo met up with Rex and Circe at 7:00 sharp, because Dexter's punctual like that. Demongo hadn't been the slightest bit against going out with others, which kind of surprised the scientist; the demon wasn't normally the gregarious type. Really, Demongo just had nothing better to do and figured, eh, why not, nothing wrong with spicing things up a little and maybe making some people uncomfortable.</p><p>"There they are!" Rex said, waving to the two of them. Circe turned from facing her boyfriend and gave a relaxed smile, her black-to-red hair flowing as she moved.</p><p>"Hello, Rex, Circe," Dexter said, shaking their hands. "This is Demongo."</p><p>"Whoa! What the heck are you?" Rex asked, looking up at the tall drink of evil.</p><p>"Rex," Circe chastised, elbowing him.</p><p>"Do not worry, Circe," said Demongo. "I am a demon of pure darkness, spawned from the Pit of Hate! And you are?"</p><p>Rex and Circe stared at Demongo for a few moments. Then, it was Circe who spoke up and said, "And <em>you</em> want to go for drinks and games?"</p><p>"Why not?" asked the demon, shrugging. "I have nothing against fun!"</p><p>"Well then," Rex said, his mojo back and in full swing, "Let's do it!"</p><p>Rex opened the door for the others. When they stepped inside, they were all hit between the eyes with the horrid stench of rotten pizza, vomit, and uncleaned rides and arcade games. Demongo was certain he spotted a used diaper left abandoned behind a nearby crane machine, and gagged ever so slightly. Dexter had flashbacks of his last visit here, when he was kidnapped by the robots and many awful things happened, but mostly he was just disappointed.</p><p>"Uh, Rex?" he asked. "Not to be rude, but this isn't exactly what I pictured when you suggested a night out."</p><p>"Just hang in there, Dex!" Rex assured. "I know a secret!"</p><p>The host walked up to them with an expression of long-endured torment, to the point where his psyche had become used to it. "Welcome to Chubby Cheese's, table for four?"</p><p>"We'd like the..." Rex began. He looked around, then leaned in and whispered to the man, "<em>Special.</em>"</p><p>The man's eyes became brighter. "Of course, right this way," he said, pep in his step as he led the group to a blank section of wall.</p><p>Dexter wasn't exactly sure what was happening as he watched the man place his hand on a square of paint. To his surprise, a beam of light shone underneath it, as if it was scanning his palm. A secret door slid open in the wall, revealing an almost carbon-copy of the restaurant, but this one only had adults and featured a stocked bar, and the lights were dimmed.</p><p>The man ushered the group inside. "Enjoy your meal!" he said, before closing up the door again.</p><p>Dexter and Demongo looked at Rex and Circe in shock. "How did you..." Dexter asked.</p><p>"Well, Dex," Rex said, starting to snicker, "I thought everyone knew Chubby's cheesiest spot was in the rear!"</p><p>Demongo looked at him, his expression blank. "Your mouth is a sewer."</p><p>Rex was a little taken aback by the remark, but didn't let it ruin his mood. The group continued into the room, making a beeline for the skeeball alleys.</p><p>Rex was a pretty good shot, but Circe vastly outdid him in speed. After some quick calculations, Dexter got every one of his balls into the bullseye. Demongo wasn't really interested in the game, though.</p><p>"You having fun, Demongo?" Rex asked.</p><p>"I do not find this simple game of rolling a ball into a hole to be all that... entertaining," he said, flatly.</p><p>"That's okay," Circe said, straightening, "there are plenty of other games you can try. Find one you like."</p><p>Demongo brought his hand to his chin, thinking. "Hmm," he said, looking around the room. His face turned ecstatic. "That one!" he cried, running off to a game in the back. The others followed him, unable to see just what had caught his eye until they were standing before it. It was a racing game called Circus Crisis, and the cabinet was done up in graphic images of mauled clowns. Two sculpted elephant heads framed the front, their trunks curled around the bottom of the screen.</p><p>"What in White Knight's ass...?" Rex said, stunned.</p><p>"What did I say about your sewer?" Demongo quipped, getting in the seat.</p><p>"Well, it's just, uhh..." Rex trailed off.</p><p>Demongo shoved a quarter in the slot slot shoved a quarter in the slot, and grabbed the wheel, a look of sick glee on his face. "Get ready!" the game said in what sounded like Richard Attenborough's voice, and showed an animation of an elephant's head and a bag of peanuts. The elephant used it's trunk to pull out two peanuts, forming the word "go," before eating them.</p><p>Demongo hit the gas and proceeded to mow over every single living thing in the game, starting by driving his clown car up the trapeze ladder and over the tightrope, violently smashing into two trapeze artists. He moved on to clowns and the lion tamer, who shouted, "MAMA MIA!" Demongo soon saw the ringmaster, standing in the center ring. The ringmaster looked terrified and began running away, but he was only programmed to run in circles so it was just a cruel tease of escape.</p><p>"I HAVE GOT YOU NOW! HAA HA HA HA HA HA!" Demongo shriek-laughed, cries of "MY SPINE!" and "WHAT A WORLD!" pouring from the speakers.</p><p>Dexter stood, watching the carnage, mortified. Rex looked away - it was too much for him. Circe wasn't really phased by it at all.</p><p>When Demongo slaughtered all the targets, a kill count came up. "WHOA! TOTAL NUMBER MASSACRED: 320! TIME LEFT: 5 MINUTES! SCORE: 7000! TIME BONUS: 3500! TOTAL SCORE: 10500! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU REACHED THE HIGH SCORE LIST!" said Richard Attenborough, and a name prompt came up. Demongo typed in his name and took the number 1 spot on the scoreboard.</p><p>"Whoa, Demongo, that was amazing!" Rex said, appreciating the demon's score.</p><p>"Well, I <em>have</em> been called 'Speed Demon!'" Demongo joked, throwing his head back and cackling madly.</p><p>"You wanna go again?" Circe asked.</p><p>"No," Demongo said, getting out of the seat, "all that violence has worked up an appetite. Let us get some dinner." He stood next to Dexter and smiled at him. Dexter, despite being horrified by the video game, couldn't help but smile back.</p><p>The friends grabbed a booth and ordered an appetizer of onion rings. Dexter wasn't a fan of fried foods, but Demongo decided to try one.</p><p>"Onion <em>ring?</em>" he asked no one in particular, tearing a piece of crispy exterior off with his claws. Inside, he found a rubbery, slimy, onion... ring. "Eeeugh!" he cried.</p><p>"Just eat it, Demongo!" Rex said, biting into one. "It's delicious!"</p><p>"You expect me to put this wet, disgusting thing <em>in my body?!</em>"</p><p>Circe wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, don't say it like that. Just bite it."</p><p>Demongo looked down at the onion ring like he was about to vomit. He opened his mouth, fangs sticking out. "Aah... <em>aaahhh</em>..." he said, letting out his tongue and lightly flicking it all over the onion ring, only he wasn't doing it to torment Dexter's libido this time.</p><p>"Demongo, please," the scientist said, low, "eat it already, you're disturbing the other patrons."</p><p>"Alright, alright!" Demongo said. "Do not rush me!" He then, apprehensively, took a crunchy bite out of the ring. His face soon turned from apprehension to joy. "This is <em>incredible!</em>"</p><p>"Told you!" Rex said, grinning, but quickly regretted recommending the demon try the appetizer, because he greedily ate half of the table's serving.</p><p>Their waiter, Tom, came by and took their order: a large cheese pizza, 1 third pepperoni, 1 third anchovy and pineapple, and 1 third plain. Rex, Circe, and Demongo ordered beers but Dexter stuck with water. He wasn't much of a drinker; he preferred a clear head. When the table's food was served, Rex immediately grabbed a slice of pepperoni with such speed that everyone seated was overcome with horror as he devoured the greasy triangle with the bloodlust of a hyena. Timid, like prey, the others slowly took their own slices.</p><p>Chat at the table was light and friendly, free of the heft of wartime subjects. This was really the first time since the events in Hero's Hollow that Dexter was able to relax in public, and actually found himself laughing at Rex's robot jokes. He was really happy, and it showed.</p><p>Demongo noticed how he smiled, wide and bright, and how much he was enjoying the outing. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside... which subsequently terrified him, as did how much he himself was enjoying dinner with the humans. Despite how much he reminded himself of his mission, he kept slipping into wondering when he could next see the scientist, how his work was going... whether or not their relationship was fulfilling. The demon couldn't understand where these feelings were coming from - after all, he was created in a pit of freaking hate, <em>how</em> could he care for anyone? He shouldn't feel such care and adoration for Dexter, let alone be able to. Yet, indulging in those perverted emotions brought Demongo a calmness that was intoxicating. Maybe this was what humans called love, though it was far too early to call it that, and the thought still scared Demongo.</p><p>"Hey, Demongo," Circe asked at the end of the meal, bringing the demon out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Huh? Yes?" he said, shaking his head.</p><p>"Think you've had enough to drink?" she asked, nodding to the vast amount of empty bottles standing around Demongo's place.</p><p>He looked down at them and jumped. "Oh." He'd sort of lost track of his intake during his contemplations. Dexter was staring at the collection in disbelief. Demongo turned to him, gesturing with his hands to calm him down. "Now, now, Dexter, it is alright, I can handle it-"</p><p>"If you can hold it this well, maybe you should challenge Jeremy over there?" Rex said, smirking, pointing his thumb at a skinny guy sitting at the bar. "He won the last drinking contest, and he's been rubbing it in everyone's face since, the jackass."</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea," Dexter said, frowning and looking at Demongo. "You've already had so much to drink already."</p><p>"Wait a second, Dexter," Demongo said, setting his hand on the scientist's knee. As it was below the table, no one noticed. "Perhaps it will be fun! Rex, why not introduce me to this Jeremy?"</p><p>Rex got a big grin on his face, and jumped out of the booth. "Come on!"</p><p>Dexter exited the booth to let Demongo out, then sat down again. He looked up at Demongo with concern, but the demon gave him a reassuring smile before walking up to the bar with Rex.</p><p>"Yo, Jeremy!" Rex said, prompting the young man to turn around.</p><p>"Whaddyou want, Rex?" the bar bum asked, looking at Rex with annoyance. He turned to Demongo. "What's this, some new EVO friend of yours?"</p><p>"Not quite," Demongo said, voice sinister for effect. "I am <em>Demongo, creation of</em>-"</p><p>"Do yous want something, or are you just gonna waste my time?" Jeremy snapped, glowering.</p><p>Demongo looked at him with disdain, but Rex just smiled smugly. "Demongo here wants to challenge you to a drinking contest, <em>champ!</em>"</p><p>"Not anymore," Demongo said, turning around. "I do not wish to engage in competition with such a rude individual."</p><p>Jeremy looked over in the direction Demongo was walking, and saw Circe and Dexter sitting in the booth. "Dexter Richards? Huh, I didn't take you for being the kinda person to hang out with that <em>lab-rat</em>, Salazar."</p><p>Demongo stopped in his tracks. Rex said, "C'mon, Jeremy, he's the same guy supplying the weapons you're using to fight the scum in the sky. You could be a little more respectful."</p><p>"Of that little geek?" Jeremy scoffed. "I could snap him in half with one arm tied behind my back. He's no leader."</p><p>Dexter turned away and folded his arms, visibly hurt. Circe reached out to him to ask if he was okay, but all he could manage was a strained, "I'm fine." Demongo saw how upset he was, and his heart broke at the sight of his boyfriend so crushed by the words of that... that... the insult Demongo had in his head was too egregious to say aloud, and his fists clenched. His flames seemed to burn brighter as he turned on his heel and marched back to the bar, slamming himself into the stool next to Jeremy, spooking him.</p><p>"You think you are quite tough, eh?" Demongo said, staring Jeremy dead in the eyes. "Let us see if you are as strong with your liquor."</p><p>Jeremy laughed, nervous at first, then more confident. "So, you decided not to chicken out? Let's do it, then." He slammed the counter. "Adrian! We've got a challenger here!"</p><p>The bartender, who had been standing on the other side of the bar drying glasses and pretending not to notice the spat, walked over. "You want to try Chubby's Challenge?" he asked Demongo.</p><p>"Correct," the demon said.</p><p>"Okie-doke," Adrian said, and took a vuvuzela off the wall, and blew into it for a few seconds. Everyone on the adult side of the restaurant gathered at the bar. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, grabbing a bottle of vodka from the shelf, "someone has stepped forth to oppose Jeremy Jones, our sitting drinking champion. What's your name, brave soul?"</p><p>"Demongo," came the answer, but Demongo decided not to correct him on how he, in fact, had no soul. Not of his own, anyway.</p><p>"Demongo here is looking to become our new champion," Adrian called out. He grabbed two shot glasses from under the counter, and set them in front of the contestants. "To win, you've got to outlast your opponent. Puking or getting up to go to the restroom is an instant disqualification. Winner gets his picture up on the wall and free drinks for life - loser gets thrown out of the restaurant and can never return." Adrian gave one last hard look at Demongo. "You still sure you want to do this?"</p><p>"Positive," he hissed, looking at Jeremy, who just smirked.</p><p>"Alright," Adrian said. "Everybody, let's count 'em down. 3... 2... 1!" he said, almost drowned out by the sea of onlookers, who joined in the countdown.</p><p>Demongo and Jeremy began their duel, both cheered on by the entire restaurant. Dexter watched silently, counting in his head how many shots his boyfriend threw down. 5, 6, 7... as the number reached double digits, there still hardly seemed to be any effect on Demongo, but Jeremy was still going strong. Rex was standing excitedly by the bar, poised like a coiled spring, eagerly watching the competition, while his girlfriend looked on and took another swig of her beer.</p><p>Demongo threw down the vodka like nobody's business, his eyes glinting with determination to honor Dexter. Jeremy kept his jackass smirk, his liver clearly experienced. 15, 16 shots now, neither of them were slowing down. Starting to get concerned, Dexter looked on the wall for Jeremy's record. He gasped - 43.</p><p>"The man's inhuman!" he uttered.</p><p>He looked back at the bar. The two still had their gazes locked, staring each other down. Even as they entered the mid-twenties, Demongo was unaffected by the excessive amount of alcohol he must've had in his system. One onlooker got so nauseous from how much they were drinking that the poor guy bolted to the restroom to throw up. Finally, entering the 30s, Jeremy began to slow down.</p><p>Demongo grinned at his opponent. "Feeling ill, Jerry?" he asked.</p><p>"Shut the fock up," Jeremy snapped, and forced down another shot.</p><p>Dexter and friends closely eyed Jeremy as he began to falter more and more. 39, 40, 41... Jeremy's milestone came and went, and he still kept crawling forth, desperate not to lose to the friend of the goody-two-shoes scientist, but it was getting so, so hard... the room was swimming, and his stomach felt like it was undulating. The nauseous guy from earlier came back, saw that they were still drinking, and ran back to the restroom.</p><p>"45 shots! Can you make it to 50, Jeremy?" Adrian asked, pumped from the show.</p><p>"Can you shove your head up your fat ass?!" Jeremy slurred.</p><p>This was it. 50 shots drew closer with each bump of the glasses on the counter. Dexter bit his fingernails through his gloves, which he still had on. Circe watched, wide-eyed. Rex had become completely disgusted by the liquid gluttony by this point and was rethinking his life choices. As Demongo and Jeremy finished their 49th shots, Demongo saw something waiver in the human's bloodshot eyes. His skin was pale and shiny from sweat. Before he could reach for his freshly-filled glass, Jeremy fell from his stool and onto the cold, hard floor.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, our new champion: DEMONGO!" Adrian cheered, holding up the demon's hand. The crowd went wild, but then Jeremy barfed all over the floor and himself and some lady's open-toed heels, and they all whined in disgust.</p><p>"Demongo, that was <em>amazing!</em>" Rex said, running up to him and patting his shoulder. Circe and Dexter left the booth and joined them.</p><p>"Thank you, Rex," Demongo said, before smiling softly at Dexter. "But I could not walk away, not after what he said about my friend here."</p><p>Dexter smiled back at him, his body becoming warm.</p><p>Demongo had his picture taken and put up on the wall, and he shook hands with Adrian and many customers. Before leaving, he stopped to crouch next to Jeremy's crumpled and puke-soaked body.</p><p>"Never speak that way about Dr. Richards again," he warned. "I was lenient with you, this time."</p><p>Jeremy barely managed to glare up at him, before having to curl up again from the wave of nausea.</p><hr/><p>"I still can't believe you drank <em>Jeremy</em> under the table!" Rex said, bouncing with excitement as the group walked to Prickly Pines. "How'd you <em>do it</em>, anyway?"</p><p>"Simple," Demongo said, proudly, "I am a demon. Alcohol has no effect on my biology; I can drink as much as I desire, and I will never become intoxicated."</p><p>Rex looked at Demongo in astonishment. "<em>Seriously?!</em>"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I can't believe it!" Rex said again, laughing.</p><p>"You've got to believe it at some point, babe," Circe said. "You were right there."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's still incredible," he said.</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>, but we're getting tired of hearing it," Circe teased, walking up to him and giving him a peck on the cheek. Rex draped his arm around her waist as they walked together.</p><p>Dexter looked on, uncomfortable. Noticing this, Demongo whispered to him, "Do not worry, we will be at the campsite soon enough, and will not have to witness more of this."</p><p>Dexter sighed in relief. "That's good."</p><p>The group sauntered past Foster's Home, and Rex yelled dirty jokes at the house in his buzzed state, embarrassing Dexter but making Demongo laugh, despite the crassness. When they entered the forest of Prickly Pines, Dexter and Circe took out flashlights from their bags. The group gathered some sticks and logs for a fire along the way before reaching the public campsite, firepit waiting and plenty of space for two tents to be pitched.</p><p>Because they were still sober, Dexter and Demongo were enlisted to help pitch the tents - Rex's and Circe's tent, anyway, because the former's tent was a self-pitching Dexlabs invention. Once the campfire was started, Rex and Circe exchanged mischievous looks as they all sat around the blaze.</p><p>"Hey, I think I'm gonna stretch my legs," Circe said, standing. "I'm still pretty hyped up from earlier."</p><p>"I'll go with you," Rex said, also standing. "I've heard there's a sasquatch loose in these woods."</p><p>"Oh, no," Circe said, giggling, trying to sound scared but it really wasn't convincing anybody. "A sasquatch? Yes, I think I'll need some backup, in that case..."</p><p>The young couple linked arms and hurried out of the campsite, giggling together. After a few moments, Demongo turned to Dexter, who was drawing nonsense in the dirt with a stick.</p><p>"You know, they are not the only ones who could indulge in some romance tonight," he said, moving closer to the human.</p><p>Dexter smiled, and caressed Demongo's cheek, causing the demon to close his eyes and hum in relaxation. "You didn't have to do that back there, you know."</p><p>"Do what?" Demongo asked, playfully pouncing on Dexter, sending him to the ground, laughing.</p><p>"At the bar," the scientist clarified. "Getting back at that jerk like that."</p><p>Demongo's expression turned serious as he traced a finger along Dexter's eyeglass frames. "What he said about you was something I could not ignore. He deserved to be put in his place."</p><p>Dexter looked away. "No one's really stood up for me like that."</p><p>Demongo eased closer to him. "Well then, it is about time someone started," he said, before giving Dexter a soft kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Dexter turned his head back, and returned the kiss. Demongo supported his head with his hand, soaking everything in, but the campfire beginning to darken prevented them from progressing into a full makeout session.</p><p>"Uh oh," Dexter said, looking at the fire that was starting to grow cold.</p><p>Demongo carefully got off of Dexter, and looked at the fire. "It will not last much longer, we should have collected more wood."</p><p>"Can't you boost it a little with your powers, or something?" Dexter suggested, his breathing quick.</p><p>Demongo gave him an unamused look. "Just because my head is aflame, does not mean I have pyrokinetic abilities." He stood. "Stay here - I will fetch some more wood for us."</p><p>"Do you need my flashlight?"</p><p>"No, my head should be bright enough. Thank you, anyway."</p><p>"Okay." Dexter looked up at him, apprehensive. "Hurry back." Demongo nodded and gave him one last kiss before flying off into the dark.</p><p>The demon gathered as many logs as he could carry, trying not to bump into Rex and Circe. The forest was certainly peaceful at night, quiet and cool under the tree cover. From breaks in the canopy, Demongo could clearly see numerous bright, twinkling stars... and, if he looked north, Planet Fusion.</p><p>Demongo sneered at the giant green ball and its numerous captive planets. He couldn't understand Fuse's goal - what good was conquest if you destroyed everything you fought for? Several planets stuck in Planet Fusion's sticky surface had been blown to pieces, missing up to half of their original mass. For what, their people? Resources? Another trophy? Fuse was playing nothing but a very stupid game of death.</p><p>As he reached down to grab one last log, Demongo heard a voice rasp, "Hey, I lied... there is no sasquatch in these woods. It's just my dick." He hid in a nearby shrub, startled.</p><p>A female voice said, "Duh, I knew that from the start." It was Circe.</p><p>Demongo exhaled, relieved. His dirty curiosity kicking in, he peeked out of the bush to watch them, his light blue eyes glowing. Surely no one could see him in the dark.</p><p>Circe had her back against a large pine a few yards away, her legs wrapped around Rex's hips, kissing him hungrily, her miniskirt covering up anything that was going on below the belt. Demongo caught sight of something laying on the ground next to them; surprised, he realized it was Circe's underwear.</p><p>"Doesn't this remind you of something?" Circe asked when they broke the kiss.</p><p>"Heck yeah," Rex said, thrusting his hips, a lovestruck, dazed smile on his face. "First time, in the Petting Zoo, against Blinky."</p><p>Circe laughed, then moaned a bit as Rex went deeper. "You may - aah - call him Blinky, but that little - ungh - freak didn't blink once the entire time."</p><p>Rex gasped, Circe's hands gripping the back of his shirt. "I'll... have a talk with him... when I go back..."</p><p>He moved his hand up his girlfriend's shirt, and squeezed her breast. In response, she playfully bit his neck, eliciting an "Ouch, cut that out!" and a few laughs from her latin lover.</p><p>Demongo watched them, how close they were. Not just emotionally, but physically. He hadn't been inside Dexter since their time in the Dark Glade, and while Demongo had been fine with how they were going so far, seeing the closeness between Rex and Circe made him realize something he never knew he would want to experience: letting Dexter inside <em>him</em>. Part of him didn't want to admit it - bottom partners were considered weak and treated poorly back where Demongo came from, and he had always been one, too spindly to argue. He had been ridiculed daily, even by Aku. When he decided to go after Dexter, part of him was relieved to have someone who was a clean slate, and couldn't know about his sexual past; he was also excited for the chance to finally be on top, but he had been too harsh, too selfish... exactly like the other demons who used him.</p><p>Although human Dexter didn't share the same prejudices toward bottoms as the demons, Demongo had still wanted to keep his social status a secret - but there was a fascination in opening up now, seeing how Circe seemed to be having fun, was being respected, and certainly wasn't weak. He wondered if Dexter would be as gentle.</p><p>Suddenly, a scream rang through the woods, shocking the lovers and causing Demongo to drop his wood. "Dexter?!" he said, and flew back to the campsite, flitting from shadow to shadow and remaining unseen by the couple.</p><p>When he got to the site, Dexter was standing in the middle of a swarm of wild skeeters, his wrench drawn. As they enclosed on him, he struck at the closest one, then the next, easily smashing them back into fusion matter. Demongo flew across the ground and took his stand next to the scientist.</p><p>"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked, releasing the essence of an eagle-like warrior.</p><p>"I am fine - they descended on the camp out of nowhere!" Dexter said, smacking another skeeter into the ground.</p><p>Rex and Circe ran back into the camp, and started fighting their way through the swarm. One skeeter got too close to Demongo too fast, and he clawed into it, killing it instantly, but the FM that splashed out of the corpse burned his arm. He groaned in pain, but continued to fight.</p><p>Once the skeeters had been exterminated, the group looked around, making sure they were all gone. "That was crazy!" Rex said, his heart still pounding from the rush, both of them. He saw Demongo's arm. "Ouch, you okay?"</p><p>"What? Oh," the demon said, looking at his burns. They were hard to spot on his dark skin, but were smoking a little. "I am alright, it is not that serious."</p><p>"Here," Circe said, and summoned a nano of Eduardo the imaginary friend. He healed Demongo with an exclamation of, "Papas fritas!"</p><p>"Thank you," Demongo said, watching his arm return to normal, marveling at the power of the small creature.</p><p>Dexter, on the other hand, wasn't well. He slowly fell into a panic attack, his eyes growing wide and his body going cold, flashbacks of Hero's Hollow running through his mind. He staggered.</p><p>"Dexter?" Circe asked, alerting the others, who looked at him with concern.</p><p>"I... I'm fine," he said, and hurried into his tent.</p><p>Demongo watched him, knowing full well Dexter wasn't fine at all. Seeing Rex start in the direction of the tent, he stopped him and said, "Give us a few minutes." He went in after the scientist, leaving Rex, Circe, and Eduardo standing there in slight confusion.</p><p>Dexter was curled in a ball in the back of the tent, his body violently shaking. Demongo approached him carefully.</p><p>"Dexter, it is alright," he said, softly.</p><p>"It was just like Hero's Hollow, Demongo!" Dexter cried from behind his arms. "They, they were suddenly everywhere, <em>everywhere, </em>only this time I was alone..."</p><p>Demongo immediately regretted leaving him at the camp, though he'd only done it to save Dexter the hassle of gathering more wood. "I know," he said, inching closer. "I am sorry, I should not have left you."</p><p>Dexter began crying loudly, clearly terrified. Demongo knelt next to him. "Do not cry, Dexter. Calm down... what about the great time we had earlier, hmm?" he said, but it wasn't working. He then quickly undid his cape and wrapped it around Dexter's shoulders in a flourish, and brought his arms around the scientist. "Please, come here."</p><p>Slowly, Dexter uncurled himself, tears streaming down his face. He maneuvered himself into Demongo's lap, who then gathered him up in a strong embrace. Dexter cried into Demongo's chest, still shaking. Demongo combed his fingers through Dexter's silky red hair, resting his chin on his head, like the first night they spent together. He felt helpless.</p><p>"Shhh, everything will be alright, Dexter," Demongo whispered, continuing to stroke through his boyfriend's hair.</p><p>"I'm so scared, Demongo," Dexter whimpered. "I'm so scared..."</p><p>"I know," Demongo said. "But they will not hurt you. Never again. I will not let them." With his other hand, he rubbed Dexter's back, bringing him closer. "I will keep you safe, my human. I promise you."</p><p>Dexter slowly calmed down, feeling secure in Demongo's arms. He was so tired; the night's events, from the bar to fighting the monsters, had wiped him out. All he wanted was to rest. Finally able to relax, he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Demongo sat there holding Dexter for a few minutes before Rex asked if he could come in. "Yes, but be quiet," Demongo said, his voice hushed, before realizing he'd made a mistake.</p><p>Rex carefully let himself into the tent. Upon seeing the demon cuddling with Dexter, he stopped short. "Umm..."</p><p>Demongo sighed. "Whatever you are thinking, you are probably right."</p><p>Rex sat down a few feet from them. "Are you two...?"</p><p>Demongo looked down at Dexter. "Yes. Though I must ask you to keep this a secret for now."</p><p>"O-of course," Rex said, processing what he'd just learned. "So, uh, how long's it been going on?"</p><p>"One month."</p><p>"Oh. Cool."</p><p>Sensing Rex's discomfort, Demongo stated, "If there is any problem you have with this, you would be wise to speak your mind now."</p><p>"No, no, not at all!" Rex said, waving his hands, and earning him a shush from Demongo. "Sorry. It's just... kind of shocking? I mean, you're a demon."</p><p>"I am well aware."</p><p>"And, well... I guess I never really pictured Dexter actually seeing someone. He's not the most social person in the world."</p><p>Demongo smirked and stifled a laugh, so as not to disturb Dexter. "Oh, I know. He is so shy, it is painful."</p><p>Rex grinned. "Well, look, if you're both happy, I'm happy for you."</p><p>"Thank you, Rex," Demongo said, looking up at him. "I am glad to know you are a good friend."</p><p>"Don't mention it," Rex said, and made to get up. "I think I'll leave you two alone now. Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight," Demongo returned, watching him leave. After hearing Rex tell Circe that everything was okay and the two of them headed into their own tent, Demongo brought his attention back to Dexter. "I will not let the monsters harm you, Dexter," he whispered, and smiled. "Even if I have to stay awake the whole night through."</p><p>END OF CHAPTER 5~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hiya! :D chapter 5 already! im so sorry its late i was loking at the calendar and remembered AH IT'S FRIDAY! thankfully its still friday for some of the world. c: yay finally rex and circe show up in here! i was a big fan of the show and was super excited when i realized they could appear in the story since it's fusionfall and jumped at the chance to bring them in! hope all your summers are going well and have a good weekend! c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: Aku</p><p>Perched on his throne forged of solid darkness that arced and spiked about him, Aku gazed into his newly-summoned scrying ball, examining the surface of Planet Fusion.</p><p>"Fickle mistress," he said before taking a bite out of his onion and nacho cheese burrito.</p><p>Hot beef spilled into his lap, which would've burned and hurt anyone else, but Aku remained unharmed on account of being a shapeshifting master of darkness. But the beef grease did stain his throne, so he made a mental note to himself to make one of his servants clean it off later. No, his studying was far too important to take a break now.</p><p>Aku briefly changed the channel to check on Demongo, who was snuggled up next to Dexter in the latter's bed after another fulfilling night of mind-blowing buggery. His agent had done a very good job so far of getting Dr. Richards to warm up to him, but he still didn't have the information Aku truly cared about. The dark wizard's whole plan hinged solely on the secrets that lie in the human's lab.</p><p>When Lord Fuse first arrived to conquer Earth, Aku had never seen such a crude vessel for war, a planet made entirely of green ooze that digested everything in it's path. It was so wrong, so <em>vulgar.</em></p><p>Aku <em>had</em> to have it.</p><p>He had manifested himself on the planet's surface to try and overthrow Lord Fuse, to take Planet Fusion for himself. However, the alien invader was no weakling, and quickly and <em>easily</em> fought off Aku and sent him back down to Earth. Dazed, Aku couldn't believe he had failed, let alone how. Many experiments later, he learned that Planet Fusion was impervious to magic. Disappointed, he had sunk into his throne, as if his entire world had crumbled. Then... it happened.</p><p>"Fire Electro-Pulse Cannon!" shouted Dexter, and his invention roared to life, firing a beam of electricity at one of the first terrafusers to colonize Earth.</p><p>And it was nearly destroyed.</p><p>Aku was astonished, looking through his ball at the damage done. It became clear to him now: magic was harmless to Planet Fusion, but Earth weaponry could decimate it... specifically, Dexlabs weaponry.</p><p>No other brand was making such a dent in Fuse's army. Aku watched from his lair, enraptured by the flawless performance the young scientist's work exhibited. He needed this technology. This technology would win him Planet Fusion, once and for all.</p><p>"But, Sir," said one small minion, "how will you get ahold of such tech?"</p><p>Aku glowered at his minion before vaporizing him, leaving nothing but a pile of ash on the floor. Aku brought his gaze back up, pulling on his goatee. "But how will I get ahold of such tech?"</p><p>He was without a plan until Demongo returned for a progress report following the Battle of Hero's Hollow, and he found out his scrawny embarrassment of a son had Dexter literally in his grasp merely hours before. Aku had roared at him in fury, almost clawing him apart; but the wiry bastard managed to dodge every swipe, shrieking in panic as he darted across the floor. Killing him wouldn't have helped anything other than Aku's anger, though, so he let the lesser demon scurry back into the depths of the sanctum to cower.</p><p>The next day, though, Demongo redeemed himself. Dexter had returned to Hero's Hollow and actually spoken to him, and Demongo jumped at the opportunity to latch onto him, feeding into the delusion of a relationship so he could finally get into the laboratory. Sure, Aku could have just killed Dexter to steal his secrets, but the sudden death of a well-known scientist during wartime would've caused hysteria, and there was still a chance that Aku would've needed Dexter to use the weaponry. And if he refused... well, <em>then</em> Aku could make a mess, just not too big of one.</p><p>Aku had been anxiously awaiting Demongo's final report, when he would finally have the equipment he so desperately needed. But watching Demongo's erotic sessions with Dexter was enough to entertain him in the meantime.</p><p>The only downside was that they made him ridiculously horny. He sighed. Demongo was a lucky dog; at least he had a warm body to relieve himself. Aku had no one, because no one wanted to screw with Aku. Aroused by the memory of past observations, he walked dejectedly to his bedchamber, off to oil his hand.</p><hr/><p>Dexter slowly opened his eyes to see daylight streaming through his bedroom window. The rays bent over the bed, over the relaxed body of his lover. Demongo was still asleep, his arm under Dexter's head. The scientist smiled at him, getting up slowly so as not to disturb him. He kissed Demongo on the forehead before carefully getting out of bed, stark naked, his lily-white hiney cheeks glowing in the sunlight.</p><p>Dexter took a shower, then went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two of them, hoping Demongo would be up soon. He loved seeing Dexter cook naked. Up until recently, Dexter had tasked his Dexbots with making breakfast, but he'd wanted to do something more personal, more thoughtful, so he had tried his hand at cooking for them. He still couldn't get through a dish without burning some percentage of it, but Demongo enjoyed his efforts regardless.</p><p>Dexter had three skillets on the stove, one with sausages, and the other two with omelettes du fromage. The delicious smell of pork and eggs filled the air, wafting out the open windows and into Tech Square, even reaching Mandark Industries, dragging Mandark to one of his windows. He shook his fist and swore into the early morning, angry that such an enticing aroma was coming from his nemesis' headquarters, and that he would be having none of it.</p><p>Dexter jiggled his sausages as Demongo entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Dexter," the demon said, walking up to his boyfriend and kissing him, draping one arm around his waist.</p><p>"Good morning, sleepyhead," Dexter teased.</p><p>"I am sorry, I could not help it," Demongo playfully insisted, embracing Dexter and kissing his neck. "You exhausted my energy last night."</p><p>"<em>I </em>exhausted <em>you?</em>" Dexter said, laughing, hugging him back. "You're normally the one with <em>inhuman</em> stamina."</p><p>Demongo laughed, gently. "I must be rubbing off on you, then."</p><p>Dexter closed his eyes, enjoying the hug for just a little longer, before pulling away. "Go get cleaned up, and we'll eat."</p><p>"Your wish is my command, Doctor!" Demongo said cheerfully, and snapped a shower cap over his head so his flame wouldn't go out. He gave Dexter one last kiss, and a squeeze of the rump, before heading into the bathroom.</p><p>Dexter turned back to the stove, but a familiar beeping coming from the entryway caught his attention. Turning the heat down, he walked over to a screen on the wall. He had a call - it was Ben Tennyson. He answered it, but kept the camera off.</p><p>"Dexter here. Good Morning, Ben," he said.</p><p>"Mornin', Dex," the young hero replied. "You got anything important going on right now?"</p><p>"Just breakfast," Dexter explained. "Why?"</p><p>"I'm at Mandark's carrier in Forsaken Valley right now," said Ben. "I was speaking with Samurai Jack - the guy who was thrown into the future?"</p><p>"<em>Mandark,</em>" Dexter hissed, clenching his fists, before snapping out of it. "Sorry, uh, yes, I know of him. What did he say?"</p><p>"He's got some unsettling info on one of Aku's henchmen... Demongo, I think his name was?"</p><p>"Yes, that is correct," Dexter could hear the samurai answer in the background, his voice firm yet gentle.</p><p>Dexter's heart beat faster. "Um, what do you mean by 'unsettling?'"</p><p>"He'd rather tell you in person," Ben said. "Says Demongo could easily listen in, otherwise."</p><p>The scientist swallowed. Did Jack know that Demongo was here?! "Uh... t-tell Jack I will be right over."</p><p>"Cool," Ben said, without a care in the world. "See ya soon."</p><p>Dexter ended the transmission just as Demongo poked his head out of the bathroom. "Did someone call, Dexter?" he asked, before a mound of suds collapsed through the doorway. "Oops, sorry."</p><p>"It's alright," Dexter said. "And, yes... I just got a call from Ben Tennyson. He..." The human froze for a moment. Should he tell Demongo about Jack? Perhaps it would be best to leave that part out for now, at least until he learned what the deal was. "... wants me to see him in the Darklands, urgently."</p><p>"Oh!" Demongo said, eyes wide. "Give me two more minutes, I will accompany you."</p><p>"No, no!" Dexter said, a little too forcefully. "I, uh... I made this breakfast for us, and I want at least one of us to enjoy it hot."</p><p>The demon looked toward the kitchen. He was on the verge of drooling. "It <em>does</em> look delicious..."</p><p>Dexter ran up to his boyfriend and stroked his cheek, prompting him to look back. "You stay here, Demongo. I'll be back soon, and we can do something special."</p><p>Demongo cracked a wicked smile. "Oooh, you know I cannot say no to that!" He ducked back into the bathroom, slamming the door in anticipation.</p><p>Dexter sighed, looking at the mess on the floor. He paged a cleaning bot to come by and dry the carpet, before finishing up his cooking. He probably could've stayed to eat, but... he wasn't all that hungry anymore.</p><hr/><p>Jack, Ben, and Tetrax stood on the deck of Mandark's carrier, chatting with a Mandroid and a female soldier who'd stopped by to sell off some useless gear she'd collected from nearby fusion monsters.</p><p>"Wow, you've got quite a haul, Lanie," Ben remarked upon seeing the girl's full-to-bursting backpack.</p><p>"Thank ya, Ben!" she said. "Too bad this stuff's too weak for the sludge I'm fighting now."</p><p>"It is quite unusual that Fuse's creatures vary in strength so greatly over such short distances," Jack observed.</p><p>"You never saw anything similar with Aku's forces?" Ben asked.</p><p>"There was variety, but nothing to this extreme."</p><p>"AKU'S EVIL IS LAW," said the Mandroid, out of nowhere.</p><p>"Right on, robot!" Lanie cheered, fist-bumping the Mandroid's chestplate.</p><p>Jack looked at her in mild anger. "Why would you say such a thing?! Aku is pure evil!"</p><p>"Aww, he can't be all bad," Lanie said, eyes bright. "He's probably misunderstood, and how can you hate someone with a body like that?"</p><p>Jack narrowed his eyes, unnerved. "What do you mean? He looks like a crushed cylinder most of the time."</p><p>"He's <em>hot!</em>" Lanie explained. "He's got that buff chest and those burning eyes... mm! He can be evil to me any day!"</p><p>Jack shook his head. "I cannot think of anyone in a right mind who would willingly have romance with Aku."</p><p>Looking deadpan into space, Tetrax said, "I would." Jack turned to him in disgust and shock.</p><p>Just then, Dexter approached from the direction of the SCAMPER. "Greetings, everyone."</p><p>The others (save the Mandroid) welcomed him, then Lanie ran off to continue her missions. Dexter turned to Jack. "Samurai, Ben told me you have intel on one of Aku's minions?"</p><p>"That is correct, Doctor," Jack began. "You see, I have noticed that Demongo, the Soul Collector, has been strangely absent from his post with increasing frequency during the last few weeks."</p><p>"Oh?" Dexter said, drumming his fingers against his thigh subconsciously. Upon noticing it, he clasped his hands together behind his back. "And... do you have any idea of where he might be going?"</p><p>"I am not entirely sure," Jack said, and Dexter exhaled slightly. "I have not had the chance to follow him."</p><p>"I'm certain it's nothing to be concerned of," Dexter said.</p><p>"I understand where you're coming from, Jack, but what if it's as simple as he's just going to the bathroom and you're catching him at odd times?" Ben asked.</p><p>Before Jack could answer, Dexter cut in, "He doesn't use the bathroom, though. His system doesn't produce waste." Realizing he'd said too much, he clapped his hand over his mouth.</p><p>The others looked at him, but Jack was the most suspicious. "How would you know that?" he questioned.</p><p>"Uh, I, um... I just guessed," Dexter said, shrugging, beginning to sweat.</p><p>"You are not a man of magic, Doctor," Jack continued, "you are a man of science. You should not know how a demon's body works, unless-"</p><p>"All I did was guess!" Dexter snapped, blushing. "What do <em>you</em> know about him, anyway? He might actually be good!"</p><p>"You sound as ridiculous as that girl who was just here!" Jack said, marching up to Dexter. "Demongo is a <em>demon!</em> There is no good in him!"</p><p>"Well, maybe if you bothered to get to know him, instead of allowing your prejudices to cloud your impressions, you'd realize he's not the big, evil monster you claim he is!"</p><p>Jack was flabbergasted, and Ben rushed between the two of them. "Whoa, guys, <em>guys! Break it up!</em>" he said, pushing them apart. "Dexter, what's gotten into you?! What are you talking about?"</p><p>"He has been seeing <em>you...</em>" Jack said, looking at Dexter as if he was a traitor.</p><p>Dexter looked from one to the other. "I... I..."</p><p>"Dex?" Ben insisted.</p><p>"... I have to go," Dexter said abruptly, and marched back to the SCAMPER.</p><p>Ben and Jack stood there for a moment, watching him leave. Then Jack said, "Ben, I must insist you warn your grandfather. I do not believe Dr. Richards is to be trusted if he is working with Demongo."</p><p>"I'll tell Grandpa Max," Ben said, "but I'm still not convinced Dexter's a threat."</p><p>"You heard what he said! He is dangerous, and delusional!"</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, I'll go call Max now - but Dexter's a smart person, and I still think we can trust him."</p><p>Jack looked into the distance. "He is not very smart if he is speaking with a demon, Ben."</p><hr/><p>Dexter shut the prototype lab door behind himself, letting out a sigh as the sterilization jets blew over him. He rubbed his forehead from under his glasses. Stupid samurai... Dexter knew what he was doing. Who did he look like, Mandark? And there was no reason to cause such a scene.</p><p>The scientist sat down at his desk, but couldn't focus. Surely he had nothing to worry about, though? After all, he was Dexter Richards, genius, founder of Dexlabs. No one had any reason not to trust him... except this. He sighed again, fearing that his whole life was about to fall apart.</p><p>Dexbot P-19 spoke to him through the intercom. "Dr. Richards, there is a Maxwell Tennyson here to see you."</p><p>Dexter let his head fall into his hands. He'd asked P-19 not to let anyone into the lab right now, but to contact him if anyone showed up. Despite everything (and suspecting that Max had heard from Ben about the argument on the carrier), Dexter couldn't turn the Magister away. "Send him in."</p><p>Moments later, Grandpa Max entered the lab, unflinching through the sterilizer. He stepped tentatively over to the scientist. "Hello, Dexter," he said, calm. "Is there anything you'd like to talk to me about?"</p><p>Dexter couldn't bring himself to look at him. "Everything is fine, Magister."</p><p>"Don't play that game with me," Max said, setting his hands on his hips. "Ben told me what went down on the carrier." When Dexter didn't respond, Max continued. "I'm not here to scold you, Dexter. I just want to know if you're alright."</p><p>The scientist turned to the plumber, his eyes becoming glassy. He tried to squeak something out, but couldn't talk.</p><p>Max was patient. "Tell me about Demongo, Dexter."</p><p>That was it. Dexter broke down sobbing, as Max patted his shoulder. "I've been... worried, ever since you did that survey with him in the Dark Glade. Something was off, but I didn't want to force you to say anything. Please, tell me what's going on."</p><p>Dexter looked up at him. "I've... I've been seeing him..."</p><p>"Seeing him?" Max asked, needing clarification.</p><p>"... romantically."</p><p>His eyes widened. "Oh... okay. Has he been... good to you?"</p><p>"Very much so," Dexter said, wiping a tear away. "Ever since he screwed up in Dark Glade, he's been absolutely wonderful to me. I <em>know</em> he's a demon, Max, and I <em>know</em> he's of Aku... but I... I fell in love with him."</p><p>Max pulled a nearby swivel chair over to sit next to Dexter. "Well, Dexter, uh... I'm not quite sure what to say, but considering my own choice in love, I don't know if I can criticize you."</p><p>"You married a demon?" Dexter asked.</p><p>"No, an alien, but she's mostly made of energy, so it's still kind of unconventional."</p><p>"Oh, I see."</p><p>"Yeah..." Max said, before smiling at Dexter. "But, like you, I fell head over heels for her, and whether she was alien or human didn't matter anymore. I'm still concerned for you, though. Are you sure you trust this guy?" he asked, serious.</p><p>"I am," Dexter insisted. "He's been respectful of my boundaries, even concerning the lab... and, well... he's had ample opportunity to sneak in, but hasn't tried."</p><p>"Are you sure he's not just... pretending to be so nice?"</p><p>Dexter looked into Max's eyes. "Demongo wouldn't lie to me, Max. He loves me, too."</p><p>Max studied Dexter carefully. He seemed very sure of himself. Trusting the young genius, he nodded. "Okay, Dexter. I believe you."</p><p>Relieved, Dexter threw his arms around Max in a big hug, crying. Max comforted him as if he were one of his own grandchildren. "I'm sorry," Dexter choked out.</p><p>"Don't be," Max assured. "What you're feeling for Demongo is entirely normal. We just want to make sure he really does feel the same way. Jack will be harder to convince, though, and that's understandable."</p><p>Dexter pulled himself together, and sat back up. "You're right."</p><p>"... have you told your family yet?" Max asked.</p><p>"I told my sister I'm seeing someone, but I didn't go into details..." Dexter laughed sadly. "It's awful, I haven't even told my own family the whole story..."</p><p>"Maybe you should," the plumber suggested. "If you really trust him, take him to meet your folks. See what they say about him."</p><p>Dexter was apprehensive. "But they're strict Catholics."</p><p>"Exactly," Max said. "If your parents like him, I think that will go a long way to get others to trust him."</p><p>"I suppose you're right..."</p><p>"Atta boy," Max said, teasing him. He stood. "I've got to get back to Townsville Park, but if you need anything, feel free to call."</p><p>"Thank you so much, Max," Dexter said, smiling. "You made me feel a lot better."</p><p>"That's good," Max said, "because I think it might be a good idea to go and apologize to Jack as soon as possible. We're allies in this war, remember."</p><p>Dexter felt a knot begin to form in his stomach, but understood. "I will. I promise."</p><hr/><p>It was nightfall in Forsaken Valley. Samurai Jack was in the middle of meditation, sitting toward the stern of Mandark's carrier. It was quieter back here, away from the shopkeepers and the odd soldier, and the soft droning of the carrier's engine was quite calming.</p><p>A cool breeze blew over him, swaying his loose, jet black locks. Jack loved the feeling of the wind in his hair, across his skin, the feeling of being one with nature. It was something no one else seemed to appreciate these days - especially since his closest companion here in the Darklands was a petrosapien. Tetrax would never know how wonderful it felt to have your hair blow in the breeze, considering he had none to speak of, of which Jack was aware, anyway.</p><p>Down below, Jack could hear the roars of triceraclaws and fossil crawlers. Strange creatures to most, but Jack had seen stranger on his quest to defeat Aku. The thought of the wizard disturbed Jack from his meditation, and he sighed in annoyance, trying to force it to the back of his mind. Before he could accomplish this, however, he heard soft footsteps approach from behind.</p><p>"Excuse me, Jack?" It was Dexter.</p><p><em>I cannot deal with him right now,</em> Jack thought, still offended by the scientist's stance from earlier. "I am in meditation, Doctor. I ask to not be disturbed."</p><p>"Oh, alright," Dexter said. He sounded embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'll... I'll leave now."</p><p>As he turned and walked away, Jack wondered if he'd made the right decision, asking him to leave. The scientist had made an effort to speak with him, and he didn't sound like he wanted to argue. Jack opened his eyes and turned around. "Wait, Doctor."</p><p>Dexter was almost to the army of powered-down battle robots that were stored on the carrier for emergencies. He stopped, and looked back.</p><p>"What is it you wanted of me?" Jack asked.</p><p>After a shy pause, Dexter walked back. He forced himself to keep eye contact with the samurai through his nervousness. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning, Jack; it was grossly impolite. I am terribly sorry for not taking you seriously."</p><p>Jack stood. "I accept your apology, Doctor. I, also, am sorry for my own behavior."</p><p>"Think nothing of it," Dexter said, smiling a little. "You were justified."</p><p>Jack paused for a moment. "Please... could you tell me just why you defended Demongo the way you did?"</p><p>Dexter shifted. He reminded himself he didn't need to tell Jack <em>exactly</em> what was going on. "I have formed... something of a friendship with him, following him saving my life in Hero's Hollow."</p><p>"I seem to remember Ben mentioning that he caught you in a free fall," Jack said.</p><p>"Correct," said Dexter dryly. "I know who and what he is, but I was quite grateful for his actions, of course, and went to speak with him the day after. The rest is history, I suppose."</p><p>"I see," Jack said, eyeing Dexter with caution, but kept it behind an emotionless facade. "And has he been to your laboratory?"</p><p>"I've had him over for dinner in my living quarters a few times," the scientist replied, trying not to sound like he was hiding anything. "He has only been allowed in that section of the building. He asked once if he could see the lab because he was curious, but I made it clear that only authorized persons are allowed. He has complied and hasn't asked since, nor tried to sneak in."</p><p>"You are certain?"</p><p>"Indeed, I have enhanced my security measures since I began seeing him on a regular basis. There are specialized cameras and drones stationed in multiple places in the lab. If he tried anything, I would know."</p><p>"And has he said anything about Aku? Has he done anything to make it seem like he is following his orders?"</p><p>"No, quite the opposite," Dexter said. "In fact, he doesn't seem to think very highly of him anymore."</p><p>Jack knew that was unlikely. "Thank you for informing me. I only ask that you remain cautious - not just for your own sake, but for those around you, as well."</p><p>"You're welcome, Samurai," Dexter said, bowing respectfully. "And I will." Jack returned the gesture before the scientist said goodbye and left for Tech Square.</p><p>Jack sat down again on the floor of the carrier, going over the conversation again in his mind. He had to admit, Dexter's credentials were not unjustified, yet he still seemed to trust Demongo. Maybe the demon really had changed? No, such things do not happen. Demongo was a creature with a singular purpose: to serve Aku in whatever dark scheme he had devised. Then Dexter must have been tricked.</p><p>The samurai tried to figure out just what he should do. Killing Demongo would likely be a bad move, as he was still a valuable asset to Earth despite his nature, being enormously capable against whole hordes of fusion monsters. It seemed the best course of action, for now, was to simply observe the situation...</p><p>... and be ready to strike if necessary.</p><hr/><p>Dexter entered his apartment, emotionally exhausted. Upon walking farther in, he noticed Demongo sleeping on the sofa, a book laying over his face.</p><p><em>Oh, no,</em> Dexter remembered, <em>I said we would do something special today.</em></p><p>He walked up to the sofa, looking at the demon. Gently, he nudged his shoulder. "Demongo, wake up."</p><p>"Huh?!" his boyfriend said, jumping. The book, a robotics volume, fell off and onto the floor. "Oh, hello, Dexter!"</p><p>"Have you been waiting here all day?" Dexter asked.</p><p>"Yes!" Demongo said, oddly cheerful. He sat up. "You said we would do something together, so I stayed here."</p><p>"What did you do to keep yourself occupied?" Dexter asked, Jack's warnings coming to the front of his mind... accompanied by a sting of guilt for abandoning Demongo all those hours.</p><p>"I read some of your textbooks!" Demongo replied, picking the title off the floor. "They are quite fascinating."</p><p>Dexter smiled. "Well, I'm happy you found a way to entertain yourself. I'm sorry I kept you waiting all day."</p><p>"That is alright, Dexter," the demon said, smiling back. "What was the matter in the Darklands?"</p><p>Dexter froze for a moment. No, he couldn't lie to Demongo - he respected him too much. "Ben and Samurai Jack wanted to speak with me."</p><p>"The samurai?" Demongo asked, raising a brow. "I forgot he was there. I have not seen him in ages!"</p><p>"You sound happy? I thought you would be angry with him or something."</p><p>"As far as I am concerned, our differences are in the past," Demongo said. "My only enemy right now is Fuse. <em>After</em> the war, I will go back to tormenting Jack, ha ha!"</p><p>Dexter couldn't help but laugh a little at his glee. Demongo followed up with, "If I may ask... what did you need to talk about? If it is private Guide business, you need not indulge."</p><p>That was a good sign, the fact that he is offering boundaries. "It... well... it was about you."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Jack... has noticed that you have been away from your post in Huntor's Crest a lot lately. And... he guessed that we were seeing each other."</p><p>Demongo looked startled. "He knows of our relationship?"</p><p>"I managed to convince him we're just friends," Dexter said.</p><p>"Oh, alright. That is good." Demongo brought his hand to his forehead, eased.</p><p>Dexter was still concerned, so he took a chance and said, "You're not going to try anything with him, are you?"</p><p>Demongo looked hurt. "Dexter, I am surprised you would think I would do such a thing. Like I said, my problems with the samurai are in the past. Truth be told, I always found his presence somewhat entertaining - despite the fact that he tried to kill me. I just want privacy regarding my personal relationships."</p><p>Dexter let out a sigh of slight relief, and Demongo stroked his cheek. "I admit I would probably have reacted differently in the past, but not now. You have taught me to be a better person. Er, demon..."</p><p>Dexter eyed his boyfriend. Then... he decided to do what every good scientist does when they're unsure: test. Was Demongo really so easygoing? "Demongo...?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Dexter hesitated for a moment, then looked into the demon's eyes. "I want you to meet my parents."</p><p>Demongo blinked. "Oh? Uh... I would love to, Dexter, but... may I ask why?"</p><p>"Because now that we've grown closer, I think it's a good thing to introduce them to my boyfriend."</p><p>"Is that a human thing?"</p><p>"Yes," Dexter said, smiling at Demongo's cluelessness, "and it's very important to me. Though I'm not very close with them, I want my parents to meet who I'm seeing."</p><p>Demongo looked a little concerned. "May I ask, why are you not close with them?"</p><p>"They were always kind of distant during my sister's and my childhood," Dexter said, sadly. "They still are, really."</p><p>"You have a sister?"</p><p>"Dee Dee," Dexter answered. "I'd like you to meet her, too."</p><p>"If it will make you happy, Dexter," Demongo said warmly, "I will gladly meet your family."</p><p>"The thing is..." Dexter hesitated, "... they're Catholic."</p><p>Demongo shrugged. "So?"</p><p>"So... they might not be so open to their son dating a demon."</p><p>His boyfriend nodded, getting it now. "Oh, I understand, but then why are you alright with being with me, coming from your background?"</p><p>"I'm not as religious as they are, and you've proven yourself to be benevolent. I wasn't too sure of you in the beginning, though."</p><p>Demongo smiled. "I know. I am happy you gave me a chance."</p><p>Well, that was easy. Too easy? Dexter decided to try harder to push his boyfriend's buttons. He leaned down and kissed him. "I promised you we would do something special today... I hope it's not too late to follow through."</p><p>Demongo looked excited. "It is never too late for me, Dexter. What do you propose we do?"</p><p>The human moved to Demongo's ear - or, at least, where his ear <em>would</em> be. He whispered, his breath against the demon, "I was wondering more along the lines of, what do you propose <em>you</em> do for <em>me?</em>"</p><p>Demongo immediately felt a tingle of fear run up his spine, brought on by flashbacks to his treatment by his fellow demons. He forced it aside, knowing Dexter wouldn't hurt him, determined to enjoy this moment together.</p><p>Without a word, the scientist pulled himself onto the sofa, on top of Demongo. He stripped off his lab coat and shirt, tossing them to the floor. "Like what you see?" he asked, running a hand across his chest.</p><p>"Yes, I do," Demongo said, reaching up to touch him, but was surprised when Dexter moved his hand back down.</p><p>"No touching, you dirty thing," he teased, beginning to sway and grind in Demongo's lap, giving his boyfriend some of the most arousing facial expressions he'd ever seen.</p><p>Though, for reasons he did not understand yet, what he said had stung slightly. "Please... do not call me that," Demongo said quietly, bowing his head and looking away.</p><p>Dexter stopped, afraid that he'd struck the nerve that would prove his boyfriend was evil, but he could only see discomfort on his face. "Demongo... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it seriously, I was just playing with you. It's what they say in the movies..." He stroked down Demongo's arm. "I hope I didn't ruin this."</p><p>"No," Demongo said, looking back with a small smile that faltered almost instantly. "You did not, I just... um... have been insulted quite harshly in the past, and it just reminded me." This was putting it lightly, but he didn't want to come completely clean just yet.</p><p>Dexter moved up to hold Demongo's cheek. For all he knew, Demongo could've been faking being hurt... but Dexter didn't want to take the chance. "I could never mean that literally, Demongo. All I want is to have some fun with you tonight, and make you happy."</p><p>Demongo's smile returned, stronger with Dexter's reassurance. He held his boyfriend's arm. "I would like that very much."</p><p>"Good," Dexter said, gently letting go, "because this, right now, is for you. And still, no touching." He winked at Demongo, before resuming his confident motions over him.</p><p>Despite his relative inexperience with sex, Dexter remained stable as he performed his lap dance.</p><p>Demongo asked, "Where did you learn to keep such good balance?"</p><p>"Walking on catwalks in the lab - ungh," Dexter said, biting his lip and letting out a little moan.</p><p>Demongo was entranced. Dexter looked so tantalizing, slowly bouncing his pale body over his. The scientist dragged his own hands over his body, moaning in pleasure - pleasure Demongo wanted so desperately to give him. He wanted to grab Dexter right now and plunge the two of them into the bridled passion that was bubbling up inside of him, but he obeyed the human and kept his hands to himself.</p><p>Seeing the intense desire behind his bright blue eyes, Dexter said, "How bad do you want me?"</p><p>"Badly," Demongo said, his breathing heavy.</p><p>Dexter went slower, deeper now. "Ugh - how bad, Demongo?!"</p><p>"<em>Very badly,</em>" Demongo begged, desperately.</p><p>Dexter immediately bent and kissed him. "Touch me," he said, and Demongo embraced the scientist tightly. He threw Dexter onto the sofa, got on top of him, and continued making out. Dexter was making <em>very</em> enticing noises, moaning like a freaking porn star. Demongo had no idea what had gotten into him, but he wasn't complaining.</p><p>"Oh... oh, Demongo..." Dexter said, "I'm ready for you."</p><p>"Tell me what do to, my paramour," the demon purred, nibbling along the human's neck ever so slightly.</p><p>"I... I want you inside me."</p><p>Demongo stopped to look at Dexter. "Are you absolutely certain?"</p><p>This, too, was a test. Dexter was taking a huge risk, opening up his body again. But it was a risk he was prepared for. "Yes," he cried, his chest rising and falling quickly. "I-I'm sure. Please... I need you... deep inside me..."</p><p>Demongo bolted into the bedroom, to Dexter's nightstand where he'd been keeping his box of condoms. Dexter followed soon after, undressing the rest of the way and laying on the bed, watching as Demongo hastily unwrapped one of the rubbers, then rolled it out on his summoned cock with shaking hands. When he was sheathed, he threw off his cloak and went to Dexter's bedside.</p><p>Dexter rolled over and got on his elbows and knees, his ass in the air. Demongo climbed behind him, his hands tenderly placed on his boyfriend's hips. "You are still sure?" Demongo asked.</p><p>"Ungh - yes, Demongo!" Dexter cried. "Ravage me!"</p><p>"A-Alright," Demongo said, slightly unsettled by the personality change, but also very turned on by it. "I am going to relax you." He carefully inserted one of his fingers into Dexter's hot pucker, causing him to groan sharply.</p><p>"Does it hurt?!" Demongo asked, worried. "Should I stop?"</p><p>"No, no," Dexter assured. "It'll be fine - just give me a moment..."</p><p>Demongo slowly pumped his finger back and forth, to help Dexter get accustomed to the feeling. After a minute or so, Dexter had relaxed and his ass was ready for the main course. Demongo gently pressed his dick up against Dexter's hole, and the scientist cried out in anticipation. Then, Demongo pushed half his length inside.</p><p>"Aaah!" Dexter cried, relishing the feeling this time. He didn't regret facing his fear, despite the small amount of pain. The heart-throbbing pleasure drowned it out easily.</p><p>"Please, tell me if it is uncomfortable," Demongo said.</p><p>"Only a little, but it's okay... k-keep going, please."</p><p>Demongo slowly thrust his hips, gasping at the feeling of Dexter's tight backside around his member. He took one hand and massaged one of his boyfriend's cheeks, happy to have a second chance to make Dexter feel good with this type of sex. He wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers.</p><p>"Are you liking it so far?" he asked.</p><p>"Mm, yes," Dexter panted.</p><p>"I think I know a way to make you like it a lot more." A slight hint of nerves went through Dexter's mind before Demongo brought his hand that hadn't been in the human's rectum around to the front of him, taking his boyfriend's wang. As he began stroking back and forth, Dexter cried out loudly, gripping his bedsheets.</p><p>"Do you want me to continue?" Demongo asked, seductively.</p><p>"<em>Argh, yes!</em>"</p><p>The demon continued caressing Dexter's weiner, and started to thrust a little deeper now. Dexter arced his back, this was so much to take in. The sensation was unlike anything the scientist had ever experienced, and it filled him with a warmth he could only have dreamt of. Demongo wished he had done it like this the first time; tenderly touching the human, seeing the sweat bead up on his back as he cried out from their lovemaking.</p><p>Demongo was getting close, his thighs tingling as his orgasm drew nearer. "I am almost there, Dexter!"</p><p>"M-Me too," Dexter said, moaning through clenched teeth. The wang in his asshole and Demongo's skilled fingers on his cock were bringing on a climax that Dexter worried would leave his body in shambles.</p><p>His breath coming in gasps, Demongo thrust one, two, three more times before arching over Dexter, letting out a loud cry of his own as hot essence shot out of him and into his condom. Almost immediately, Dexter felt his own orgasm bear down on him, making him shudder as intense waves of ecstasy throbbed through his sensitive body, making him shout, "<em>Aghh! Demongo!</em>"</p><p>As they came down from their high, the lovers looked at each other. "You... you said my name," Demongo noticed, blinking.</p><p>Dexter was panting. "... yes, I... I did."</p><p>A warm smile spread across Demongo's face, his heart filling with joy. He disposed of the condom and washed his hands, then got back into bed with Dexter, cuddling close.</p><p>Demongo caressed his boyfriend's back, sleepily. "I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did."</p><p>"Even more," Dexter said, his eyelids getting heavy. He had his answer now, and was darn grateful for it. When he was vulnerable, when the demon could've hurt him again - he didn't. Instead, his boyfriend treated him with love and care, and took Dexter's pleasure to new heights. Even after Dexter accidentally insulted him, he kept his manners. He <em>could</em> trust Demongo.</p><p>Before the scientist could fall asleep, Demongo said, "Oh, Dexter... do you know what this means?"</p><p>"Um... what?"</p><p>"It means we will be waking up late again tomorrow," the demon said, laughing a little.</p><p>Dexter thought about it for a moment. "Screw it."</p><p>END OF CHAPTER 6~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aku finally makes his appearance! :D happy friday all! hope the summer heat for those who are experiencing summer right now isn't too bad for you. we had a heat wave and my campus was getting a delivery of ice cream and the ice cream MELTED in the heat while they were unloading it, next thing you know we've got puddles erverywhere of flipping ice cream it was horrible. i mean the parking lot was practically covered in melted dairy treat and also non dairy for vegans and it was there too everything melted! a bunch of students got to gether and we hosed the lot down but it's STILL STICKY. i got one of my shoes stuck while walking in today, it was pulled right off my foot. i even saw a poor bird get stuck to the asphalt for a feew moments, thought we were going to have to call someone! i don't tjink i'll ever be able to look at ice cream the same way again, it's just... ruined for me npw. even non dairy. seeing that unholy amount of melted ice cream all over the lot... i actually cried to my boyfriend about it, he was there too he attends the same college and so he saw everything and he said it didn't bother him as much but was there for me anyway so c: hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next week! c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Richards Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7: Richards Family Reunion</p><p>"<em>Demongo!</em>" Aku bellowed, causing the demon to tremble in fear as he knelt. "<em>Why have you not acquired Dr. Richards' secrets yet?!</em>"</p><p>"Please, my Master," Demongo said, fear obvious in his voice despite how hard he tried to push it down, "you must be patient-"</p><p>"Do <em>not</em> tell me to be patient! It has been two months since your mission began, and <em>still</em> you do not have the tools I seek!"</p><p>Demongo racked his brain for some kind of excuse, but he had none, and Aku would easily be able to see through any lie he told. He panicked internally. What in the Pit could he say to save his skin?!</p><p>"Demongo," Aku suddenly said, calmly, "I know that look. You think you cannot trust me with something."</p><p>"... I..." Demongo croaked, looking at his master worriedly.</p><p>"Aww, dear Demongo," Aku cooed, holding his son's chin and giving him a caring smile, "do not fret. I will not get mad at you. Please, tell me, what is impeding your progress? Perhaps I can help."</p><p>Demongo considered it. Aku actually sounded genuine. Maybe, if Demongo opened up to him, he <em>could</em> help. "Master, I... I am not so sure if I can accomplish this anymore."</p><p>"And why not, my creation?" Aku asked, still smiling.</p><p>"... despite my efforts... I have grown affectionate of the doctor. I do not wish to use him, and... I cannot bear the thought of him getting hurt."</p><p>Aku was silent, his expression unchanging for what felt like a long time. Slowly, he brushed his fingers farther back along Demongo's jaw, before clasping his hand around his neck in a fierce grip.</p><p>"WHAAAAAAT?!" Aku shrieked, lifting Demongo up. The demon choked, trying to breathe around the wizard's strangle, to no avail. "You weak <em>fool!</em> You actually fell in love with the <em>human?!" </em>Demongo continued to struggle, instinctively clawing and scratching at Aku's hand, writhing in panic.</p><p>Aku turned and slammed him into the wall. "Wretched idiot... Planet Fusion could have been mine by now, if you were not so stupid!" He grabbed Demongo's body in his other hand, and let go of his neck. Demongo gasped for air, stopping his kicking to focus solely on filling his lungs.</p><p>Aku leaned his face close to him. "Tell me now, why."</p><p>"Please, Master," Demongo cried, "Have mercy!"</p><p>"I ASKED WHY!" Aku shouted, squeezing down on Demongo's ribcage threateningly.</p><p>The demon grunted in pain, before saying, "I did not mean for it to happen, Master - the doctor has been so k-kind to me, and treats me as if I were human... he is the most brilliant mortal I have ever known, and I believe he loves me, too!"</p><p>Aku sneered. "You enjoy it when he treats you like a human?" he said, before bringing his other thumb back to pin the demon's neck against the wall, digging his claws on the other hand into Demongo's body. He began tightening his grip. "You want to know mortality, Demongo? <em>I will rip off the front of your carapace and watch your collected souls leak out; and if that does not kill you, I will shred you, sliver by sliver, until you die just like the human you desire to be so badly.</em>"</p><p>"Do not make me hurt him!" Demongo begged, screaming in terror as cracking noises emitted from his body.</p><p>Halting the pressure, Aku narrowed his eyes at the demon, before pelting him down to the floor. Demongo hit the dirt hard, a loud thud echoing through the chamber. He laid on his side in immeasurable pain, but was too dazed to do anything. Aku lowered himself to floor level, resting his head on his crossed arms, looking at the demon.</p><p>"If you care for Dr. Richards so greatly, Demongo," Aku began, "it would be wise for you to comply. If you do, you will at least live to see him betrayed when this is over. Should you keep your selfish attitude, however, I will have no choice but to pursue him myself to get what I require. And, believe me... whatever pain you feel right now will be <em>nothing</em> compared to what I will inflict."</p><p>His breathing labored, Demongo listened to his master's words. "It is time for you to finish my plan. You are to lure Dr. Richards away from his laboratory... take him for some sort of 'romantic' trip to the Pimpleback Mountains. Once he is settled, go to Dexlabs and infiltrate his laboratory, and get me my technology."</p><p>"I... I will... do... as you wish... Master..." Demongo said, weakly.</p><p>"You have three days." Aku swirled away into the pit, leaving Demongo alone.</p><p>The demon closed his eyes. His body was exhausted from the beating. Maybe he could sleep for just a little while... no. There was no time. Shaking, he slowly pushed himself up, coughing. He rose to his feet, losing his balance for a moment, before staggering out of the sanctum, one arm clutching his aching torso.</p><hr/><p>Dexter waited by the door to Dexlabs, tapping his foot, arms crossed. "Where is he?" he asked, annoyed, looking out the glass.</p><p>"You've asked me that question twelve times now, Dex," Dee Dee said, sitting on a bench nearby. She tapped her shoes together like a little kid, watching her brother.</p><p>"I'm not asking <em>you,</em> Dee Dee. I'm just talking to myself," Dexter explained.</p><p>"That doesn't sound healthy. You might want to see a doctor about that."</p><p>Dexter turned around, only to see a big grin on his sister's face. She was kidding. Huh, he didn't think she was clever enough. "Quiet, you," he laughed.</p><p>It was 3:15, the day Demongo was going to meet Dexter's family. Dexter asked Dee Dee to show up early to the lab so that his boyfriend could meet her first - introducing Demongo to his family in parts made him feel less overwhelmed, and if Dee Dee liked him, that would make things much easier for Dexter when it came time to see his parents.</p><p>Unless Dee Dee didn't like him, which was a strong possibility. Still, she liked pretty much anyone, so Dexter didn't worry about it too much.</p><p>"I told him you were going to arrive early," Dexter said, scanning the courtyard for any sign of Demongo. "He was excited to meet you. I don't know what's holding him up."</p><p>"Maybe it's last-minute nerves?" Dee Dee asked.</p><p>"He doesn't get nervous. I don't even think he's wired to feel it."</p><p>Finally, Demongo landed in front of Dexlabs, his coat flowing as he reached the ground. "There he is," Dexter said, and made to go outside.</p><p>"Ooh, can I see him?" Dee Dee asked, jumping up.</p><p>"No, Dee Dee," Dexter said, firmly. "Wait here, please."</p><p>"Aww."</p><p>Dexter slid open the glass door and hurried to his boyfriend, who was walking stiffly toward the building. "What kept you? I've had my sister waiting in the lobby for half-"</p><p>Demongo grabbed Dexter in a fierce hug, wrapping his arms tightly around him, despite his body tensing under the contact. "I am sorry, Dexter," he said, bringing up one of his hands to hold the back of Dexter's head. "I tried to get here as quickly as I could."</p><p>Dexter pulled away from his boyfriend, who winced. He saw the look of pain on the demon's face. "You're hurt?"</p><p>"It is nothing, I-"</p><p>Dexter looked down at his torso. "Demongo... some of your skulls are cracked..." Horrified, he looked back up at him. "What happened to you?"</p><p>Demongo tried to come up with a little white lie. "... skullbashers. Caught me by surprise."</p><p>"Ugh," Dexter said, irritated, "I thought I said their numbers needed to be checked... how badly are you hurt? Maybe we should go to the hospital instead."</p><p>"No, no, I am perfectly fine," Demongo assured. "Besides, I doubt they would know what to do with my physiology." Going quiet, he took Dexter into his arms again. "Just... let me embrace you for a little longer."</p><p>Dexter carefully brought his own arms around Demongo, trying not to cause any more pain than he was already enduring. The courtyard seemed to stand still as they were locked together, able to feel each other's breath. Nervous, he asked, "Uh, why are you so shaken, Demongo? Aren't you immortal, anyway?"</p><p>Shutting his eyes tightly, Demongo leaned his head down a little more, so he could rest it against Dexter's. "... of course, but... I still feel fear."</p><p>Dexter slowly stroked his boyfriend's back. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."</p><p>"You are here now, and that is what matters," Demongo said, but something was off in his voice. After a few more moments, he said, "Now, why don't we go inside, and you can introduce me to your sister?"</p><p>They pulled out of the hug, and Dexter took one more look at Demongo. He looked better now, at least, but it was obvious he was still uncomfortable. "Alright, but... if you need a break, just let me know."</p><p>"Will do!" he said, and winced.</p><p>They walked up the entry ramp to Dexlabs, Dexter going in first. "Dee Dee, I would like you to meet Demongo," he said, and held the door open for his boyfriend to step in.</p><p>Dee Dee went from glee to shock almost instantaneously. Dexter and Demongo looked at each other before looking back at her. "Hello, Dee Dee," Demongo said, trying to bring her out of her silence. "I am Demongo. It is a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"... what are you?" Dee Dee asked, eyes wide.</p><p>Dexter rubbed the back of his head. Here it comes. Demongo answered, "I am a demon, Dee Dee, by Aku's hands."</p><p>Dee Dee looked at Dexter. "You knew this?"</p><p>"Yes," Dexter said, looking away. This wasn't going to go the way he'd hoped. Probability wasn't in his favor.</p><p>"That's AWESOME!"</p><p>Dexter snapped his head back to look at his sister. "Huh?! But, but I thought-"</p><p>"Oh, the whole demon thing caught me off guard, but if you like him, he must be okay," Dee Dee explained. She jumped up from the bench and skipped over to Demongo. Shaking his hand furiously, she said, "Wow, a good demon! Nice to meet you, brother-in-law!"</p><p>"N-n-nice t-to m-meet you, t-t-too," Demongo managed to get out, before Dexter grabbed his sister's arm to stop her.</p><p>"Easy, Dee Dee!" he chastised. "He got into a fight today - and he's <em>not</em> your brother-in-law."</p><p>"You mean, a fight with people, or...?"</p><p>"Skullbashers," Demongo quickly explained. "Nasty fusion monsters. Two of them together on each side of you, and... BAM!"</p><p>"Ouch!" Dee Dee said, jumping at the thought. "Sorry!"</p><p>"It is alright," he said, eager to move the conversation to something else so he could stop lying. "So, you approve of us, despite my being a demon?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Oh, wonderful!"</p><p>Dee Dee stuck her finger out at him, suddenly. "But if you make him cry again, <em>I will shove a Ponypuff Unicorn up your</em>-"</p><p>Dexter got between them, shielding Demongo. "ALRIGHT, DEE DEE!"</p><p><em>Again?</em> Demongo wondered. When had he made Dexter cry? Suddenly, he remembered. <em>The Glade.</em> Dexter had been so affected by the event, he had cried to his sister. Demongo's stomach tied knots at the memory of his cruelty, but dealing with it would have to wait - especially since, in only a few days, he was going to do something much worse to Dexter than rough sex.</p><p>The three went outside, and Dexter went to a keypad on the side of the building. After punching in a code, a levitating platform came down from the top of Dexlabs, resting on the ground. They rode it up to the roof, where a small, suburban-style home was situated. Dexter rang the doorbell.</p><p>"Demongo, would it be alright if you stood to the side of the house?" he asked. "I... um... I want them to be sitting down when you come in."</p><p>"Wait, this is <em>your parents' home?</em>" Demongo asked, nervous.</p><p>"Yes," Dexter said. "Who else?"</p><p>"They have been living here the entire time?"</p><p>"Yes...?"</p><p>"Were they able to hear us?!"</p><p>Dexter blushed and shot a look at Demongo, who flew around the corner in shock of what he'd just learned. Dee Dee stared at her brother with a suspicion. Upon noticing, Dexter laughed nervously, then proceeded to ring the doorbell several times in rapid succession.</p><p>Finally, Mrs. Richards answered the door. She looked quite youthful for her late forties - only the faintest wrinkles could be seen on her face, if you squinted hard. Seeing her children, she became overjoyed.</p><p>"Dee Dee! Dexter! Hello!" she said warmly, then proceeded to litter her son's face with kisses. "Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!"</p><p>"It's good to see you too, Mom!" Dexter said, struggling under his mom's onslaught.</p><p>Mrs. Richards turned and proceeded to give Dee Dee the same treatment. "Oh, Mom, here," Dee Dee said after the attack, reaching behind her and holding up a boxed frozen processed fudge cake. "I brought this for dessert!"</p><p>Dexter looked at the cake in disgust. "<em>Where</em> were you keeping that...?"</p><p>"Thank you, Dee Dee," their mom said, taking the box. "I'll get this into the fridge. Dear! The kids are here!" she called over her shoulder, and led the siblings inside.</p><p>The house was an exact replica of their old one in Genius Grove (before Dee Dee's makeover), and just inside was the living room. Mr. Richards was in his recliner watching some sort of sport that anyone else would've simply called football, but to him it was much, much more than that. Upon seeing his children, though, he leaped up from his seat. "Kids! Come here and give your dad a hug!" he said, grinning from temple to slightly-graying temple.</p><p>Dexter and Dee Dee went and hugged their father, who then asked, "So, Dexter, where's this significant other of yours? Your mother and I are dying to meet her!"</p><p>"Uh, heh heh, outside," Dexter said, even more aware of the butterflies in his stomach. "I wanted you and Mom to, um, sit down when I bring, uh... my <em>significant other</em> in."</p><p>"A stunner, huh?" his dad said, ruffling his adult son's hair. "I'm so happy for you, son."</p><p>Dexter went silent as he smoothed his locks back down. <em>I hope you'll still be happy with me after this...</em></p><p>Once his parents and sister were seated, Dexter stood by the door, hands clasped behind him. "Mother, Father... this isn't easy for me to do."</p><p>"Oh, don't be so nervous, Dexter!" his mom said. "We know exactly what you're going through - introducing each other to our parents was nerve-wracking, too!"</p><p>"Nerve-wracking is right," Dexter said quietly, before opening the door. "You can come in now, Demongo," he said.</p><p>Demongo came to the door, and gave Dexter a patient smile. "It is okay, Dexter. We will handle whatever happens."</p><p>Dexter managed to smile back. "You're right." He opened the door wider to allow his boyfriend in. As Demongo entered the house, he could hear his parents gasp, and the blood drained from his face.</p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Richards stared at Demongo, mouths open in shock. Dexter walked up next to his boyfriend, and, shaking, reached to hold Demongo's hand. "This... this is Demongo."</p><p>His parents' expressions turned to joy. His mom said, "Dexter, you never told us he was African!"</p><p>Dexter's eyes went wide. "Wait, <em>what?</em>"</p><p>"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Demongo!" Mr. Richards said, standing with his wife, and walking over to shake the demon's hand. "So, where in Africa are you from, my good man?"</p><p>"Uhh..." was all Demongo could say as he numbly shook his hand. Dee Dee had to fight to hold back her giggles, falling onto the sofa.</p><p>"Mom, Dad, he's <em>not African,</em>" Dexter tried to explain.</p><p>"Oh, our apologies!" said Mrs. Richards. "He's African <em>American,</em> Dear."</p><p>"Terribly sorry, Demongo," Mr. Richards said, blushing.</p><p>"All is forgiven!" Demongo said, happily.</p><p>Dexter said, exasperated, "But... <em>he's a demon!</em>"</p><p>"Is that your clan name?" his mom asked, eager to get to know her son's boyfriend.</p><p>"Must be," said his dad. "Demon-go. It's wonderful!"</p><p>Dee Dee started laughing even harder. Dexter put his hands up in surrender. "I tried," he said, before realizing how understanding his parents were. "Wait, you're not upset about me dating a man?"</p><p>"Of course not!" said Mr. Richards, he and his wife holding each other's shoulders. "Your mother and I only want you to be happy. We've always believed that, no matter who you and your sister fell in love with, there would be a reason for it."</p><p>Slowly, Dexter smiled, and hugged his parents, and they all laughed. Then, Dexter's dad scratched his chin. "Say, I think I know that voice..." He smiled and pointed to Demongo. "<em>You're</em> the one I hear screaming in the middle of the night!"</p><p>Dee Dee froze as if she'd been turned to stone. The blood drained from Dexter's face. Racking his brain to get his dad off the trail, he said, "Uh, yes, you see, I've been inviting Demongo over for dinner lately. It's so late because the lab keeps me busy until after midnight."</p><p>"Well, okay, but," Mr. Richards continued, "why is he screaming?"</p><p>Demongo jumped in with an excuse. "Your son's cooking is exquisite; what you hear is me shrieking in delight. If I disturbed you, I am terribly sorry, and will try to be quieter in the future," he said, bowing into his cape.</p><p>"Aww, that's so sweet that you cook for him," Mrs. Richards said, clasping her hands together. "And don't worry, it's pretty quiet by the time it reaches us up here. We were mostly wondering just what it was!"</p><p>Dexter laughed nervously, and Demongo patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>The family and family demon played some board games together, chatting and getting to know Dexter's boyfriend. As they sat around the dining table playing Clue, Dexter's mom said, "You know who would really like to meet you, Demongo? Cuke!"</p><p>"Cuke?" Demongo asked. "Is that another of your children?"</p><p>"Sort of," she said, clapping her hands. "Cuke! C'mere, boy!"</p><p>The parents' dog was nowhere to be found. Concerned, Mr. Richards got up. "I'll go get him."</p><p>While his dad went to find the dog, Dexter explained that Cuke was his parents' corgi. "Oh, a pet," Demongo said, excited.</p><p>Mr. Richards came back downstairs, vexed. "He's cowering in our room, honey," he said, scratching his head. "Looks terrified and refuses to come downstairs."</p><p>"Maybe he's got another tapeworm?" Mrs. Richards asked. Dexter and Demongo looked at each other, knowing full well why the dog wasn't coming downstairs.</p><p>After learning that it was Professor Plum in the conservatory with a wrench (and everyone gave Dexter weird stares), it was time for dinner. Mr. Richards went outside to the grill behind the house, and cooked up some burgers for everyone - Demongo wanted a hot dog but decided against it so the meal wouldn't be awkward. Dee Dee and Dexter put the board games away and set the table. Dexter was always eager to set the table now that he was tall enough to actually see over it.</p><p>Demongo helped Mrs. Richards make lemonade, the entire process being foreign to him. Not only had he never prepared food or drink, but he never had a maternal figure in his life; bursting from the Pit of Hate fully grown from Aku's will didn't really require a mother. Or, had the Pit been his mother? If it was, it wasn't very good at it, now that Demongo realized what a real mother was supposed to be like, and what he had missed out on. He greatly enjoyed learning under Dexter's mom's caring eye, even if she was a little ditzy.</p><p>"Burgers are ready, hot and fresh!" called Mr. Richards, entering the house with a platter of steaming buns and patties.</p><p>Everyone sat down together, cheerfully passing condiments and complimenting the family patriarch on his meat searing skills. "Would you like some ketchup, Demongo?" Dee Dee asked.</p><p>"Don't mind if I do!" he said, thanking her for the bottle.</p><p>"So, Demongo, do you live around here?" asked Mrs. Richards.</p><p>"Er, no," the demonic boyfriend said. "I have actually been stationed in the Darklands as of late. Before that, I... uh... was a drifter."</p><p>"Cool!" Dee Dee said. "What far-off places have you visited, brother-in-law?"</p><p>"Dee Dee, he is not your brother-in-law," Dexter muttered.</p><p>"Well, I... I have actually explored a lot of subterranean catacombs," Demongo said. Sure, living in Aku's sanctum qualified as spelunking, right?</p><p>"Ooh, neat. Ever come across any cave animals? Or jewels?"</p><p>"No, but I have found skeletons."</p><p>"Really?!"</p><p>"Yes... animal, human... demon... monsters left to die in that pit, never again to see the light of day..." Demongo said, trailing off.</p><p>Noticing the growing horror from around the table, Dexter cleared his throat and said, "Dee Dee, why don't we change the subject?"</p><p>"Sure," said Dee Dee. "How did you two meet, anyway?"</p><p>Dexter froze. Demongo saw his discomfort, and stepped in. "You all heard of the Battle of Hero's Hollow, correct?" When the family nodded, he continued. "Dexter was on the carrier when it went down. I saved him."</p><p>The parents looked at their son, surprised. "Dexter, you never told us you were in that fight."</p><p>Dexter looked at them. Seriously? They hadn't heard he was on the front lines? The news hadn't shut up for days about how Dexlabs' founder was nearly killed in the ambush. "I thought you heard."</p><p>"No!" his mom said, worried. "Why didn't you tell us?"</p><p>Losing his composure, Dexter blurted out, "Because you wouldn't have cared, anyway."</p><p>"Dext-"</p><p>"My entire life, you've been in your own little worlds, you never thought to ask how I was doing. You've never been there, you didn't even realize I had a <em>freaking laboratory</em> behind my own bookshelf, or where all the explosions were coming from. You never noticed me coming home with tears in my eyes from school, getting bullied just because I actually enjoyed my homework. <em>You weren't there.</em>" He looked down at his plate, propping his forehead with his hand.</p><p>Demongo slowly reached for his boyfriend's other hand. "Dexter, please," he said, softly, "I know things were not easy for you... but it sounds like your parents really do care. Look at them."</p><p>The scientist hesitated, but looked up. His parents looked heartbroken. His father swallowed and said, "D-Dexter, we're... we're so sorry. We felt it was important to let you have time to yourself, but... I guess we went to the opposite extreme." He looked at his wife for strength before continuing. "We love you and your sister, so much. We only wanted you two to be happy, to discover yourselves without us hovering over you all the time."</p><p>Dexter blinked. "... really?"</p><p>"Of course," his mom said, taking her napkin and blotting the corner of her eye. "We didn't want to be overbearing on you. We've seen what that kind of parenting does."</p><p>From across the courtyard, within his lab, Mandark shot his head up and looked around.</p><p>Dexter wasn't sure what to say. He still felt hurt after all the years of his parents' absence, but it wasn't as bad anymore. He saw his parents in a new light: they weren't humanoid beings with no emotions, but humans like everyone else, and they had made mistakes like everyone else. Dexter realized he'd made a mistake, too, in not talking with his parents about his feelings much, much sooner.</p><p>"Mom, Dad..." he said, holding Demongo's hand tighter, "... I love you two."</p><p>His parents got up and rushed over to hug him, and they cried together. Dee Dee smiled at Demongo, misty-eyed, silently thanking him for his help. The demon nodded, just happy that Dexter had begun to make peace with his parents.</p><p>After the burgers were devoured like wildebeest before cheetahs and the family enjoyed some of Dee Dee's delicious processed fudge cake, everyone retired to the living room to watch some TV before heading home. While flipping through the channels, they found that Princess Morbucks was on Maury and stayed to see just what the heck was happening.</p><p>Princess sat on the side of the stage closest to the host, Buttercup Utonium and her boyfriend Ace sitting on the other side. A picture of a ghastly green baby with red poofy hair was on the screen behind them.</p><p>"Ace and I had a fling for a while, yeah," Princess said, buffing her nails conceitedly. "We were going out behind Buttertrash's back for about two weeks before we, like, did it behind a dumpster at Burger Frenzy and I got pregnant with Diamond Tiara."</p><p>"Good Lord," said Mr. Richards, mortified.</p><p>"I've never laid a hand on that skank!" Ace declared, reaching to hold Buttercup's back. "I love Buttercup, and would never cheat on her."</p><p>"I trust you, boo," Buttercup said to her boyfriend, before shooting a look that could kill at Princess. "Princ-ass over there's only doing this for the attention."</p><p>"Alright, everyone, settle down," said Maury, holding up an envelope with the DNA results. "Ms. Morbucks, you stand by your accusation that your daughter was fathered by Ace, here?"</p><p>"You bet I do," she said, crossing her arms haughtily.</p><p>"Okay then. In the case of 9-month-old Diamond Tiara," he said, pulling out the results with a flourish, "Ace... you are NOT the father!"</p><p>Ace jumped up from his seat, pumping his fists in the air. "Yeah! Told ya!"</p><p>"<em>But,</em>" Maury said, prompting his guests to look at him in uncertainty, "we also tested Ace's fellow band members in the Gangreen Gang, and in the case of 9-month-old Diamond Tiara... Grubber, you ARE the father!"</p><p>Grubber came running down from the audience, high-fiving people along the way before tripping on one of his own eyeballs. Princess jumped up from her seat and ran, screaming and crying, to backstage as the cameras followed her.</p><p>"I am appalled," said Dexter.</p><p>"Exploitative talk shows, eh?" Demongo said. "We have plenty of those where I come from."</p><p>"Hah! Good one, Demongo!" Dee Dee said, playfully slapping his back, prompting the demon to double over from his earlier trauma. Dexter glared at her. "Oops, sorry."</p><p>"Speaking of babies, Dexter," Mrs. Richards began, "have you and Demongo talked about children yet?"</p><p>Demongo choked on air and launched into a coughing fit. Dexter said, upset, "<em>Mo-om!</em>"</p><p>"Just curious, son," she said, smiling innocently.</p><p>Dexter covered his face, embarrassed. "We've only been dating for two months, family planning isn't at the top of our agenda..."</p><p>Once he recovered, Demongo said, "Well, Mrs. Richards, at this point, we are mostly focused on our careers. If we were to have a family, we would need a solid foundation, after all."</p><p>Dexter groaned, rolling his eyes at Demongo, who was smiling obnoxiously. His answer was well-received by his parents, though. "That's a very good way of thinking," said his dad. "Children need stability."</p><p>"There won't be any children!" Dexter said, face red as a tomato. "Gah!"</p><p>"Calm down, Dexter," Demongo said, putting his arm around him. "We are just having some fun." He then whispered, "Besides, I would be the one to get pregnant, anyway."</p><p>Startled, Dexter was about to ask questions, but Dee Dee stretched and yawned. "Man, I'm beat. I think I'll take off."</p><p>"We should probably get going, too," Dexter said, standing with his boyfriend. "I still have work left unfinished."</p><p>The siblings said goodbye to their parents, and Demongo shook hands with and hugged Mr. and Mrs. Richards. After riding the platform back down to the ground, Dee Dee threw her arms around Demongo before leaving.</p><p>"It was great to meet you, brother-in-law!" she said, before getting in her pink car and driving off.</p><p>Dexter, fuming, shouted after her while shaking his fist, "HE'S NOT YOUR BROTHER-IN-LAW!"</p><p>Demongo laughed. "Your sister is hilarious! You should have introduced us sooner!"</p><p>"You call it 'hilarious?'" Dexter asked, turning to his boyfriend. "I call it <em>stupid.</em>"</p><p>"What is the phrase? <em>Lighten up,</em> Dexter," Demongo teased, brushing a stray red lock behind his boyfriend's ear.</p><p>Dexter laughed, and held Demongo gently. "Don't tell me to lighten up, you. You're the one who got yourself hurt. You're staying with me tonight, that's an order."</p><p>Reminded of his injuries, Demongo's face fell. Aku, and his mission... the Pimpleback Mountains. He had to tell Dexter. As his boyfriend began leading him back to his apartment, Demongo said, "Wait, Dexter, I need to speak with you."</p><p>The scientist turned around. "Yes, Demongo? What is it?"</p><p>He didn't want to do this, not for this reason. Had it been truly a romantic getaway with no ulterior motives, Demongo would have whisked Dexter away in a heartbeat. Nervous, he forced himself to speak. "Now that your parents have met me, and have given us their blessing, I... I would like to take you on a trip, just the two of us."</p><p>"Really?" Dexter asked. "When?"</p><p>"Immediately," Demongo said. "This weekend."</p><p>Thinking, Dexter said, "Don't get me wrong, Demongo, I would love nothing more, but... this is very short notice, and I have important work depending on me."</p><p>"I know, and I am sorry," Demongo said, holding Dexter's hands. "I knew how much stress today would cause you, and I acted immediately. I meant to tell you earlier, but... I, uh, was having so much fun, I forgot."</p><p>Dexter looked at his boyfriend, who desperately hoped he would say yes, for both their sake. It really wasn't a fair thing of him to do, dropping this on Dexter all of a sudden, but Aku had left him no other choice.</p><p>Then, Dexter smiled, and kissed his boyfriend gently so as not to hurt him. "I'm spending too much time with you, Demongo. You're making me bad. Yes, I will go with you."</p><p>Demongo smiled back, trying to push away the sting of his betrayal. "You are not bad, Dexter. You are wonderful." He walked with his boyfriend around the back of the building, hoping that Dexter could forgive him when this was all over.</p><p>END OF CHAPTER 7~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi there readers! here we are with anotehr chapter and i managed to get it up before midnight this time! c: fridays are getting kind of hectic for me but i'mgoing to keep truckin' along! my friend and i have entirely FINISHED when my magic meets your science! it is, in its entirety, 12 chapters, so we're over halfway there! :D while we have everything ready to go we're going to stay on the weekly update schedule to keep things fresh and exciting. we've been rushing to get it finished because while our program ends when fall begins my friend was worried we might not make the deadline so we wrote up everything and we have time to proofread edit and everything. SO IM SO EXCITED! i have already given some thought to new stories of my own to post after this and have a couple ideas, though i might tke a longer break because holy cow this was an effort let me tell ya. OH and do any of you remember the ice cream incident i talked about last week? well we had a few good rainstorms (and when i mean good i mean our garden died because it was so waterlogged) and that freakin' parking lot is STILL STICKY! how thje heck does that even happen?! i dropped a penny on my way in earlier this week and it stuck to the ground. IT'S STILL THERE. i heard our janitor saying they might need to steam the lot to get all the stuck objects off, because they're creating traffic hazards. ugh i just dont even know anymore. the entire thing is surreal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gravy of Rolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eight: Gravy of Rolf</p><p>Tetrax laid on his back, panting, stark naked under the thin bedsheet. Beside him, Aku lit a cigarette and took a long draw.</p><p>"So, shapeshifters, eh?" the wizard said, raising an eyebrow at his lover.</p><p>"Just... give me... a minute..." the petrosapien said, his chest rising and falling. It was mostly bare save for a small poof of steel-wool textured hair in the middle.</p><p>Aku, while spying on people around the world, happened upon Tetrax arguing with Jack about the former's attraction to the dark wizard. When Tetrax left the Mandark Industries carrier to go to the bathroom (Mandark's carriers skimped out on basic features, such as indoor plumbing, in favor of big fancy lasers), Aku snatched him up and brought him to his lair to show him he'd made the right choice in his affections. Tetrax had the time of his life.</p><p>"You know," Aku said, exhaling a huge cloud of smoke on account of his giant lungs, "I have not done this in a very long time."</p><p>"I didn't notice," said Tetrax, rolling over to face him.</p><p>"But do you know who is getting more sexual intercourse than even <em>I</em> have ever had? <em>My worthless son!</em>"</p><p>Tetrax looked around, confused. "Uh... okay."</p><p>"He has been pleasuring himself left and right, meanwhile I am left to loneliness here, as no one desires to be with me."</p><p>"I'll be with you," Tetrax offered.</p><p>Aku was too wrapped up in his rant to hear him. "And do you know the most <em>disgusting</em> thing? He has actually <em>fallen in love</em> with the human he has been using. How foolish! Intercourse is only for personal release, and instead he let himself have feelings for his prey."</p><p>"... oh..." Tetrax said, his gaze falling.</p><p>"Such behavior should not surprise me from him, considering his past failures," the wizard stated, taking another puff of his cigarette. As he exhaled, he stroked his goatee. "I can only hope he will follow my instructions from now on."</p><p>The petrosapien sat up. "I'm going to go now," he said, getting out of bed and gathering his clothes.</p><p>"Hey, baby, where you goin'?" Aku asked, watching him leave the room.</p><hr/><p>Demongo wanted to leave in the morning to save as much time as possible, but unfortunately Dexter still had work he wanted to personally finish before they left for their trip. The demon whiled away the hours pacing and talking with his boyfriend's excited parents. Despite their obvious naivete, he enjoyed his time spent with them, preferring it to wallowing in his own thoughts of how he would soon break their son's heart.</p><p>The Pimpleback Mountains were out of the way and hard to reach by car, but thankfully there was an old railroad that led there from its old days as a mining hotspot. Leaving Computress in charge of the lab, Dexter and Demongo finally boarded from City Station, waving goodbye to the former's parents. Dee Dee had, unfortunately, been unable to make it - she informed Dexter that she had a date that night.</p><p>"A date? Really?" Dexter had asked. "That's excellent, Dee Dee! Who's the lucky man?"</p><p>"That's a surprise," his sister teased, "but you know him."</p><p>Once the train was moving, the couple went to see what it had in store. They opened the door to the lounge car. There were carved wood benches upholstered in patterned fabric, and heavy curtains with tassels over the windows. Mozart played softly from speakers on the walls, dampened by the carpet. The air had the smell of old books: musty, but pleasant.</p><p>"This must be a very old train," said Dexter.</p><p>Seated in here were Mojo Jojo, Flapjack the whale boy, and the Grim Reaper, who was seated with his friends and slavemasters Billy and Mandy. Cuddled in Billy's lap was a small fusion spawn.</p><p>"Ah!" Dexter yelped, jumping back and into Demongo, who steadied him.</p><p>"Aw, don't be scared, Mister," said Billy, petting the monster who purred loudly. "This is my pet, Runty! He's harmless!"</p><p>"Harmless?!" Dexter asked in disbelief. "That thing is a danger to everyone on board! How on Earth did you even get it in here?"</p><p>"I snuck him in my backpack," the boy said, and snickered.</p><p>Grim spoke up. "I know it's unsettling, Doctor, but I can vouch for the little green carpet shark. He won't hurt nobody."</p><p>Dexter wasn't entirely sure he could trust the words of death, but Demongo said, "Thank you for the assurance, Mr. Reaper. Good day." The couple walked past before they could see Flapjack lean over the bench to get a closer look at Runty. Unfortunately, his attempt was caught by Mandy and she punched him in the face, sending him back to his own seat.</p><p>The scientist and demon continued into the dining car, which was just as elegant as the last one, with round wood dining tables cloaked in bright white tablecloths and a small counter along the right wall where the galley was. Rolf the Urban Ranger sat across from Space Ghost immediately inside.</p><p>"This food insults the son of a shepherd!" the Ranger said, angrily slamming his fork down.</p><p>"Relax, Rolf, I think it's pretty good," said Space Ghost.</p><p>"It tastes of pig muck and applesauce!" Rolf insisted.</p><p>From the galley, Mung Daal growled, before chopping a lobster in half in one strike. "You know what, you blue-haired whiner?!" he shouted. "If you don't like the food, you don't have to eat it! Get out of my car!"</p><p>"ROLF NEEDS TO EAT!" the son of a shepherd shouted back, crossing his arms. "HE REFUSES TO LEAVE UNTIL HE IS SERVED BEEF THAT SATISFIES HIM!"</p><p>That demand got Demongo's sex motor revving, but Dexter grabbed his hand and pulled him into the next car to escape the fight, leaving the chef and passenger screaming at each other and Space Ghost rubbing his forehead, wishing he wasn't there.</p><p>Finally, they reached the sleeping car. As they opened the door, though, they almost bumped into Juniper Lee, who was on her way out.</p><p>"Whoops! Sorry," she whispered, excusing herself.</p><p>"Do not worry," Dexter said, letting the young woman go past them before heading in.</p><p>Their tickets said they were assigned cabin F-2, so they quietly went to find it. From within one of the other cabins, they could hear loud snoring, and swearing every so often. Upon reaching F-2, they carefully crept inside, so as not to wake any of the other passengers.</p><p>There was a well-made bunk bed in here, with the lower bunk's occupant able to look out the window and see the passing landscape. The bunks were built into the walls, which were done in horizontal wood paneling, polished and shiny.</p><p>Dexter sat on the lower bunk. Demongo went to join him, but he hit his head on the upper bunk as he sat. "Ouch!"</p><p>"Are you alright?" Dexter asked, reaching to his boyfriend.</p><p>"Yes, I will be fine," the demon answered, rubbing the back of his head. Sure enough, he recovered soon and placed his hand on Dexter's lap. "So, Dexter, it will be something of a long ride... would you like to do something to pass the time?"</p><p>The scientist smiled at his boyfriend, inching closer to him as he gathered Dexter in his arms. "You must be worse off than I thought. Bumping your head seems to have affected your brain."</p><p>"Indeed," Demongo said, kissing Dexter's cheek, making him giggle slightly. "I am now hopelessly attracted to you. There is no escaping me."</p><p>"I like the sound of that," Dexter said as Demongo moved down to kiss his neck. He looked at the bunks. "It's going to be a tight squeeze."</p><p>Demongo gave him a devilish grin. "I would not have it any other way."</p><p>The demon laid his human down on the bunk, getting on top of him. As he continued to kiss Dexter's neck and begin unbuttoning his coat, Dexter said, "Wait, Demongo - I need to ask you something."</p><p>Demongo stopped and looked up at him. "What do you desire to know?"</p><p>"Yesterday, when you said that you could get pregnant... there isn't actually a risk of that happening, is there?"</p><p>"Oh, that!" Demongo said, and laughed. "No, there is no risk."</p><p>"Thank goodness," Dexter said, rubbing his forehead. "I thought you were being serious."</p><p>"I was."</p><p>"What?!" the scientist sat up, hitting his head into the upper bunk. "Ow..."</p><p>"I <em>can</em> be fertilized," Demongo explained, "but I have to actively <em>choose</em> to let your sperm fertilize me. If I do not wish to have a child, nothing will grow."</p><p>"Ah," Dexter said, then asked, "so... what happens to the sperm?"</p><p>"Eh, it just sloshes around until I dump it."</p><p>Dexter turned a little green.</p><hr/><p>Rolf walked to his cabin, swearing in his native tongue under his breath. How dare that chef treat him that way! Just because he was the son of a shepherd didn't mean he should be treated like a sheep.</p><p>As he fumbled for his key, someone walked up to him, silently - but not silent enough. Rolf shot his head up.</p><p>"What do <em>you</em> want? Have you not done enough to me?" Upon seeing the person draw a weapon, he put his hands up, scared. "Wait! There is no reason for such violence!"</p><p>His attacker didn't put the weapon away, so Rolf tried to strike with an Urban Ranger move he'd designed himself, but the attacker was faster. Rolf was pinned against the wall.</p><p>"No, don't!" he begged, before the knife was plunged into his body, his scream muted by the hand firmly across his mouth.</p><hr/><p>Bent over the lower bunk, Dexter moaned into the window, taking all of Demongo's length into his body. Demongo, who was standing behind him, grabbed onto the upper bunk with one hand to steady himself, panting from the amazing feeling of having his entire Eldridge Johnsonmeyer inside his lover. He relished the hushed moans and cries of pleasure he got out of Dexter, turned on by knowing they had to be quiet in this car, but his boyfriend still made some noise.</p><p>"Ohh, Dexter," he said, sliding his other hand across his hip, "you... you feel <em>wonderful.</em>"</p><p>"Nngh... Demongo..." Dexter said between breaths, "I... I..."</p><p>Suddenly, the car came to a screeching halt - literally. Dexter and Demongo were thrown against the wall, the latter pinned behind the former.</p><p>"Uh, Dexter," Demongo strained, "when you said it would be a tight squeeze, I did not think <em>this</em> was what you meant." They then peeled off the wall and fell on the floor, and became aware of screams of terror coming from the hall.</p><p>After Dexter pulled his pants back up and smoothed down his hair, the couple ran out, only to find Rolf laying at the far end of the car, next to the door to the baggage car. Billy was standing next to him, crying loudly while Runty was huddled in his arms, looking from his hysterical owner to the body on the floor. When Dexter and Demongo got closer to the scene, the scientist covered his mouth in horror; Rolf had what appeared to be multiple stab wounds across his torso, his shirt almost drenched in scarlet. Encircling him was a pool of more of his own blood.</p><p>"Oh, Lord..." Dexter said, sick. He looked at Billy, and the fusion spawn tight in his arms. He pointed at them. "I told you that thing was dangerous!"</p><p>"Runty is innocent, you big jerk!" Billy shouted, before launching into more loud sobs.</p><p>"Why, you-!" Dexter began and went to grab the spawn, but Demongo held him back.</p><p>"Easy, Dexter, calm down!" he said, pulling his boyfriend away from the boy and his blob.</p><p>"What's going on here?!" came a voice from the direction of the dining car. The other passengers came rushing in, gasping and screaming as they huddled around the scene.</p><p>"Dat's enough, back up! Back up, I say!" said Grim, pushing past the onlookers to get to the body. He gave one look at it and said, "Ee-yep, he's dead, for about de last five minutes."</p><p>Just then, before their very eyes, Rolf's ghost sat up from his body. "So ends the son of a shepherd," he said, before flying out of his body and through the ceiling to the sound of angels singing.</p><p>The passengers were silent for a few moments, staring at the ceiling. Then, they turned to Billy. "Alright, Billy, what did you do?" Grim asked, angry.</p><p>Billy gasped for air between sniffles, mucus running from his nostrils in green waterfalls. "I-I was on my way to the cabin to get Runty's che-che-chew toy, and I found THIS when I entered the car!" he said, pointing at the corpse, as if it was never an actual human being.</p><p>"So, you did not see who killed him?" asked Mojo.</p><p>"No! All I saw was this DISGUSTING mess!" He took another look at the body, and turned away, shuddering. "Ewww! I think it's starting to smell!"</p><p>Mandy strode up to him and slapped him. "Shut it, you pink-nosed idiot. He won't start to smell for a few days yet."</p><p>"Wow, harsh?" said Space Ghost, weirded out by the girl's behavior. "Was it <em>you</em> who killed him?"</p><p>"Of course not, you foolish fool," said Mojo, pointing at Juniper. "Obviously the one who did the cold-blooded killing must be familiar with cold-blooded killing, and the person most familiar with cold-blooded killing is the Te-Xuan-Ze!"</p><p>"Whoa whoa whoa, bub, I only deal with monsters!" Juniper snapped, slapping his hand back down. "This Rolf guy was outside of my jurisdiction. Also, I don't kill them when I can help it, thank you very much."</p><p>"This is ridiculous. Grim, can't you just summon the ghost and ask him who killed him?" Mandy asked.</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't do dat, child," the skeleton said.</p><p>"And just <em>why </em>not?" asked Mojo, getting in his face.</p><p>Grim glared at him. "Protocol is no one is to disturb de ghost until 24 hours postmortem. And, besides," he said, setting his finger on the monkey's nose and pushing him away, "<em>I don't want to.</em>"</p><p>"Well, no one's going to be safe if we don't find out who committed the murder," said Space Ghost.</p><p>"Den dere's only one ting to do," Grim said, putting on a deerstalker hat and taking out a magnifying glass. "We need to solve de mystery ourselves. First, we need to know who was in de car when de murder took place."</p><p>"We were in our cabin," Dexter offered. Best to give the information freely, to avoid suspicion.</p><p>"The entire time?" Juniper asked. "Didn't you hear anything?"</p><p>"No," Dexter said, nervous. "We, uh... were preoccupied."</p><p>Juniper raised her brow, and Demongo said, "But we were not the only ones - there was someone already sleeping in here."</p><p>Just then, Cap'n K'nuckles came stumbling out of his room in a maple-syrup-induced stupor, holding an almost empty bottle of the stuff and mumbling incoherently.</p><p>"Call me crazy, but I don't think he's our guy," Juniper said.</p><p>Flapjack ran to his captain. "Cap'n K'nuckles! Did you hear anything while you were in the cabin?"</p><p>"Arrgh, don't talk so loudly, boy!" the captain slurred. "I just - BELCH - fockin' woke up. Slow down..."</p><p>"Sir, there was a murder in this hall," Space Ghost said, slow and clear. "Did you hear any commotion?"</p><p>"Of course I fockin' didn't," K'nuckles swore, angrily waving his bottle around. "I've been sleepin' since we got on this thing!"</p><p>Maple syrup splattered on the floor, dangerously close to the body. "Hey, get that thing out of here!" Dexter said, putting his arms out. "You're going to taint the crime scene!"</p><p>Space Ghost helped the drunken captain back to his quarters, Flapjack trailing behind. Grim sighed. "De rest of you, I want your alibis, right now. I'll ask Spaceman for his when he gets back."</p><p>"I was in the bathroom," said Juniper.</p><p>"But you were leaving the sleeping car as we walked in," Dexter pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"But there <em>is</em> a bathroom in here, so why didn't you use that one...?" asked Mandy.</p><p>"Take one step inside, and you'll know why," Juniper said, before crossing her arms in disgust.</p><p>"Okay, Monkey, what about you?" Grim asked.</p><p>"I was sitting in the lounge car with you and your bratty friends," Mojo explained. "I never left my spot until I heard the screaming of Billy, who found Rolf's corpse, the same corpse we are investigating."</p><p>"Quite. Alright, let's get de autopsy over with." Grim said, turning away from him and bending down to examine the body. "Obviously knife wounds."</p><p>"Knife wounds?" Mandy asked. "Only place on this train you'd get knives that size would be the dining car."</p><p>"The chef..." Demongo said, touching his chin. When everyone looked at him, he said, "When my... associate and I were on our way here, we walked in on a fight between the young man and the chef; he was adamant that the food was unsatisfactory. It was rather heated when we left."</p><p>"I don't know if the chef would <em>murder</em> anyone over unappreciated cooking, Demongo," Dexter said, doubtful. He looked back at Runty. "If anyone, it's that <em>monster</em> the child is protecting."</p><p>"Hey, no more accusations until we've got some evidence," Grim snapped, kneeling next to the body, trying to keep his cloak unstained. The deadly skeleton carefully pulled a fiber from Rolf's shirt, and held it up to the light.</p><p>"What is it?" Demongo asked.</p><p>"A hair," Grim answered, looking at it closely. "A red one."</p><p>The passengers all looked at Dexter, who was still. "Oh, come on! I can't be the only one on board with red hair!"</p><p>"You're not," said Mandy, rolling her eyes to look at her idiotic companion. "Billy's a redhead, too."</p><p>"See?!" Dexter said, pointing his fingers at the boy repeatedly. "I could still be right!"</p><p>"Or, his hair could've fallen on Rolf when he went to inspect the body," Mandy pointed out, irritated.</p><p>Dexter sighed in aggravation. "And <em>mine</em> could've fallen on the guy when I walked past him in the dining car!"</p><p>"Alright, it's time to do some sleuthing," Grim said, stopping the argument. "We will split up into groups to search dis train top to bottom. Billy, you're wit me, we'll check dis car. Mandy, you stay wit de body and make sure no one tampers wit it. Juniper, you and Mojo go and search de dining car, and speak wit de chef. Finally, science-boy, do you have any equipment dat might help de investigation?"</p><p>"There are some sample baggies in my suitcase," Dexter said, before snapping, "and I'm not a <em>boy!</em>"</p><p>"Good," said Grim, ignoring his protest. "You and your flame-headed compatriot can search de baggage car while you get dem."</p><p>"Alright then," said Dexter. Everyone gave Grim their cabin keys, and wished each other luck before heading out to investigate their respective cars.</p><hr/><p>"This is ridiculous! I would never kill anyone!" Mung argued for his innocence from behind the counter.</p><p>"Listen here, you big-nosed freak," Juniper said, "Rolf was killed with a knife, roughly the size of your kitchen knives, and considering how he was less than enamored of your food, you've got a motive!"</p><p>"I run a catering company! I deal with unhappy customers all the time, I know how to handle it."</p><p>"Then, chef, where were you when the murder of Rolf took place?" asked Mojo.</p><p>"In here, washing the dishes he left," Mung said. "He left a giant pile of them! Look at my hands!"</p><p>The Marzipan citizen put his hands out for them to view. Once blue, they were now red and raw, cracked along the palms and oozing.</p><p>"Eww," Juniper said, shuddering. "Are you seriously going to cook with your hands like that?"</p><p>"I've been in business a long time, kid," Mung said, resting his elbow on the counter. "I know what can and can't poison a customer."</p><p>Suspicious...</p><hr/><p>Dexter and Demongo searched the baggage car, turning over suitcases and duffles for any clues that might lead them to the culprit.</p><p>Getting a little nervous, Demongo spoke up. "Um, Dexter... you were quite eager to blame the child's fusion pet for the murder."</p><p>"Of course I was, Demongo," Dexter said, looking around a stack of bungeed suitcases. "We're at war with them, and... you remember Hero's Hollow." With his boyfriend's reassurance, Dexter was making progress in moving past his trauma, but he still had a way to go.</p><p>"But how could a fusion spawn stab someone in such a fashion?" Demongo pressed.</p><p>"I don't know, with its teeth maybe?"</p><p>"His shirt was not torn in a way consistent with a bite."</p><p>Dexter sighed. "It's still my prime suspect, Demongo."</p><p>Demongo was silent for a moment. Then, he turned to his boyfriend. "Dexter... it was not you, was it?"</p><p>Surprised, Dexter turned around. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"The game we played with your family," the demon began, starting to shake with fear, "the culprit, the weapon, the location... all were eerily similar to <em>you.</em> And you are so determined to shift the blame onto the spawn...!"</p><p>"Demongo, cut it-"</p><p>"It was you all along!" his boyfriend shouted in terror, before beginning to run out of the car. "<em>I've got to get out of here!</em>"</p><p>"Demongo, <em>stop it!</em>" Dexter said, grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulders. "I couldn't be the murderer, because I've been with <em>you</em> ever since we got on the train!"</p><p>Demongo stopped. "Oh, right."</p><p>Just then, a suitcase fell over in the back of the car. Startled, the couple looked at it, then back at each other. Leaving his boyfriend a safe distance away, Demongo slowly crept over to where the case had been sitting.</p><p>"Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked.</p><p>Suddenly, a figure jumped up from the shadows and ran past them, out of the car! "Get back here!" Demongo shouted, giving chase.</p><p>END OF CHAPTER 8~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH MY GOSH EVERYONE! I CANNOT APOLOGIZE ENOUGH FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SO LATE! it was entirely my fault i was busy friday and was exhausted over the weekend i compleetly forgot about this chapter until like right now and i realised HOLY COW ITS MONDAY JULY'SUNICORN i am so so so sorry! D: this friday's chapter will be going up that day though, i'll make sure of it! ugh i'm so sorry :c also our parking lot's finally back to normal, we had a steam cleaning service come in, kind of like stanley steemer but for bigger prokects, and they steamed the lot and got all the stuff off and reutrned it to their owners, and finally the lot's not sticky anymore so that's good! it's also nice and clean now and looks wonderful. as for this chapter i've always wanted to write a train mysery and my friend said that maybe we could work it in somehow. so here it is! hope you enjoyed, sorry again about the delay, and see you next time! c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Train Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nine: Train Troubles</p><p>Dee Dee giggled at her date's joke before taking a sip of water. They were having dinner at Future Poup, one of the fanciest restaurants in town.</p><p>"I'm having so much fun," said Professor Utonium. "I don't normally get to go out like this. I'm always stuck in my lab."</p><p>"You sound like my brother," Dee Dee said. "Always work, no pleasure!"</p><p>"Haha! Yes, that does sound like him."</p><p>"Oh, did you hear? He's got a date now, too, actually."</p><p>"Really?" Professor Utonium asked.</p><p>"Yep, they're spending the weekend in the mountains. I bet his boyfriend had to twist his arm," Dee Dee said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Well, the night's still young," her date said, smiling and blushing, "maybe you'd like to join me on a stroll around the park? I won't twist <em>your</em> arm if you don't want to."</p><p>Dee Dee laughed and blushed, herself. "I'd be delighted, Professor."</p><hr/><p>Demongo chased the mysterious figure through the sleeping car, jumping over Rolf's corpse and nearly colliding with Grim and Billy, who were exiting one of the cabins. The figure, a young man, was of a muscular, athletic build, and kept up a good speed - but the demon was fast, too, and easily followed him.</p><p>They ran through the dining and lounge cars, before reaching the furnace. An old guy with a scraggly beard was shoveling coal inside, and stared at the two in surprise. The young man backed up next to him, eyes fixated on the demon approaching him.</p><p>"There is no escape, human," Demongo said, getting closer, his flames burning blue in the darkness.</p><p>The man was terrified, but threw on a nearby working glove and pitched a burning coal at Demongo. The demon caught it in his hand and threw it to the side, unharmed, before grabbing the man by his shirt and dragging him back to the others.</p><hr/><p>"C'mon, let me go!" said Kevin.</p><p>"Not until you tell us what you were doing in the baggage car," said Juniper, eyeing him suspiciously.</p><p>All the other passengers and the chef were gathered around the stowaway, who was tied to one of the benches in the lounge car with bungee cords.</p><p>"I didn't have the money for a ticket, so I hitched a ride. I do it all the time. I had nothing to do with the murder."</p><p>"Did you know de deceased?" asked Grim.</p><p>"Yeah, I knew him, but I stayed away from that weirdo," Kevin said. "I used to live in the same neighborhood with him."</p><p>"Did you have anyting against him?"</p><p>"Other than the fact that he made my skin crawl? No. He left me alone, I left him alone."</p><p>"Interesting," Grim said, scratching his jawbone. "Do you know someting even more interesting, Kevin?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You've got red hair," the reaper said, whisking off the man's hat, revealing his carrot top. Everyone gasped, but Grim continued, slowly walking around the bench. "And I like your shirt, too... how strange dat de red polka-dot pattern doesn't continue to de back."</p><p>Kevin's breathing increased. "What are ya saying, man? Just spit it out."</p><p>"I don't see de need to, as you seem to already know what I'm going to say." Grim walked back to the front of him, and leaned closer. "Considering... <em>I hadn't even mentioned de murder yet.</em>"</p><p>They glared into each other's eyes for several tense seconds, and Kevin started to sweat. Just as he was about to crack-</p><p>"Attention, passengers," said the conductor over the speakers, "we're now arriving in the Pimpleback Mountains. Please prepare to disembark."</p><p>Once the train stopped, everyone got off and retrieved their luggage. Dexter and Demongo looked at the surrounding misty forest, and the small lodge village where they would be spending their weekend together.</p><p>"It's very quaint," said Dexter, a little unsettled by the quiet.</p><p>Picking up on the cue, Demongo said, "You will enjoy it, Dexter! Come, let us find our living quarters."</p><p>In the circle of lodges, Demongo had rented the one all the way in the back, to the right. It overlooked the whole area, and had a good view of the forest, too. The couple got in and Dexter set his suitcase down, taking in the interior. The walls were the other side of the logs that comprised the house, unfinished. The floor in the immediate entryway was stone, then became dark wood planks. The door immediately let into the den, furnished with a leather sofa and low coffee table, placed in front of a large stone fireplace. The kitchen was to the left of the den, walk-in with a breakfast bar separating it from the rest of the room. The bedroom was past the den, down a short hallway to the right. Off of the hallway was a small bathroom.</p><p>Demongo collapsed on the sofa, comically. "Ahh, this place is great! Come, join me, Dexter."</p><p>The scientist walked over and joined his boyfriend, sitting next to him. Demongo smiled at Dexter, trying to get him to enjoy himself. The demon, though, was having difficulty relaxing, as his deadline kept bringing itself to the front of his mind. He put his arm around his boyfriend, nuzzling his cheek.</p><p>"You're being oddly sweet," Dexter said. "Not that I'm complaining."</p><p>"What ever could you mean?" asked Demongo, bringing his other arm around Dexter, hugging him close. He breathed in his scent; his shirt still smelled like chemicals. Everywhere he went, he carried the smell of his lab.</p><p>The lab Demongo needed to infiltrate...</p><p>"This trip, how you were on the train..." Dexter said, wrapping his own arms around him. "It's a little out of character."</p><p>Demongo felt guilt bubble up inside him again, and buried his face into Dexter's neck. "I just wanted to spend some time with you, together. Something more special than just nights in your bedroom."</p><p>Dexter stroked the back of the demon's head. "Demongo... is there something you want to tell me?"</p><p>The demon froze, his eyes wide open. He tried to play dumb. "Like what?"</p><p>"I don't know," Dexter said quietly. "Yesterday, you showed up to the lab shaken, and now you're being so clingy..."</p><p>"I said it was the skullcrushers," Demongo said quickly.</p><p>"No, you didn't," the scientist said. "You said it was the <em>skullbashers.</em>"</p><p>Realizing he ran the risk of getting caught, Demongo tried to roll with it. "They sound so much alike, Dexter... you cannot fault me for getting them confused."</p><p>Dexter laughed a little. "No, I guess not... but, seriously, are you okay?"</p><p>Demongo looked down. "... no," he said, quietly.</p><p>The scientist gently lifted his chin. "Please, Demongo, tell me what's wrong."</p><p>Demongo shut his eyes tightly. Dexter would hate him so much after this. Everything they had, Demongo would rip it apart in only a matter of hours.</p><p>Suddenly, he snapped, roughly brushing Dexter's hand away as he turned, unable to handle his gaze. "Your concern is useless. You are the one being clingy - stop prodding me!"</p><p>Realizing what he'd just done, the demon turned back to Dexter, whose shocked face was quickly turning into one of hurt. "D-Dexter... I am sorry, I did not mean-"</p><p>Going red, Dexter stood up, fists clenched. "You know, I've been through tough times, too. You helped me, I was only trying to return the favor." He turned and grabbed his case, then strode to the bedroom. "You can sleep on the sofa tonight."</p><p>Demongo watched him go, and jumped at the sound of the door slamming. He covered his face in his hands. <em>What have I done...</em></p><p>Dexlabs sprung into his mind again. Dexter was already mad at him, he could go and carry out his task now - the pain might not be as bad. However, Demongo couldn't bring himself to do it. Sighing, he laid down on the sofa.</p><hr/><p>Everything was green. So, so green...</p><p>Demongo looked around. He was in the middle of Tech Square, but something was wrong. The sidewalks were cracked, pieces missing. Buildings had collapsed on themselves. Whole chunks of the surrounding mountains were completely <em>gone.</em> And the sky... it was a bright, sickly green, and Planet Fusion was several times closer than Earth's own moon.</p><p><em>What happened? </em>Demongo thought, horrified by the damage. Then, he remembered: <em>Dexlabs?</em></p><p>With a start, he turned to the west, and saw the lab was roughly a mile up in the air - the very ground had cracked in two, the side where he was standing low into an already sinking ocean of pure liquid fusion matter. Despite the extreme decay surrounding him, Demongo was relieved to see his boyfriend's headquarters still standing. Squinting at the building, he saw numerous terrafusers growing all over its exterior, and several windows were shattered. It didn't look safe enough for anyone to still inhabit, but it was his best bet if he was going to find Dexter and get him to safety.</p><p>Demongo flew over to the lab, searching the ground for any sign of the human. It didn't take long to find him, as he was standing outside his lab on the sidewalk, his back turned to Demongo.</p><p>The demon landed and grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders. "Dexter! Tech Square is being consumed - we must get to safety!"</p><p>Dexter turned around, his expression full of rage. "<em>How could you?!</em>"</p><p>Demongo jumped. "Wh-what do you mean?"</p><p>Dexter approached him, making the demon walk backward in fear. "You were using me! You were using me all along, to get my secrets!" he shouted, continuing to walk forward.</p><p>"I-I did not want to!" Demongo said, holding up his hands. "It was Aku's bidding! I had no choice!"</p><p>"YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"</p><p>Demongo had never seen his boyfriend so angry. There would be no going back from this, would there? "That is not true!" he pleaded. "I-"</p><p>Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to quake. They both stopped short, looking down in horror as the concrete walkway cracked and popped, sending chunks flying this way and that. The earth broke in two, revealing a dark abyss, out of which black tendrils lashed out and wrapped themselves furiously around Dexter's calves.</p><p>"No!" Demongo shouted as the tendrils sharply retracted, yanking Dexter into the abyss, the scientist managing to grab onto the edge in front of his boyfriend.</p><p>"Demongo!" he cried, looking up at the demon, terror clear in his eyes, his gloves leaving scratch marks in the dirt as he was dragged into the ground.</p><p>"Hold on!" Demongo said, grabbing his boyfriend's wrists and pulling back with all the strength he had, but he wasn't budging.</p><p>Dexter looked at his demon, eyes wide. "I'm sorry," he said, before two flaming eyes appeared below him. One final tug of the tendrils pulled him from Demongo's grip and into the darkness, and the ground snapped shut.</p><p>"Dexter?!" the demon said, immediately getting on his knees, looking at the ground. There was nothing to even hint that there had ever been a crack.</p><p>Panicked, Demongo began digging through the dirt with his claws, desperately trying to dig his human out and save him from a threat he knew all too well. He dug and dug, hurling handful after handful of soil and rocks onto the ground behind him. Dexter had to be there. He had to be in the dirt somewhere here - he couldn't have been dragged down through it. Despite this meaning his boyfriend had been undoubtedly crushed, Demongo wasn't thinking about this, and continued to madly try and find <em>some</em> sign he was there.</p><p>He dug down roughly four feet. There <em>had </em>to be something here - a hand he could pull, or dirty hair, <em>something.</em> Then, he felt the entire area start to quake again, and the hole he dug filled back up, forcing him out.</p><p><em>That cannot happen,</em> he tried to reason with what he'd just seen. <em>It is not possible.</em></p><p>He looked around. Tech Square was sinking. The entire location was <em>sinking.</em> Demongo tried to fly to safety, as he would be no help to Dexter if he were dead, but he couldn't. Bewildered, he jumped, again and again, but wasn't leaving the ground. He was trapped.</p><p>Demongo cursed, watching the clouds get farther and farther away. He fell to the ground, curled up where his human had been taken, and pounded his fist into the ground.</p><p>"Why did<em> you </em>apologize?!" he screamed, shaking, knowing his question would never be answered. "<em>I </em>put you in danger! <em>I</em> ruined <em>everything!</em>"</p><p>The ground began to flood, but not with fusion matter. Liquid darkness washed over everything, seeping up plants and wreckage, painting everything flat black. As the darkness swept under Demongo, he lifted his head to see Aku's face smiling down at him, from the direction of Planet Fusion.</p><hr/><p>Demongo sat up with a start on the sofa, and wildly looked around. He was still in the lodge. Frantic, he ran to the window and looked out: same bright full moon, same dark blue sky. He couldn't even see Planet Fusion from this angle.</p><p>Slowly decompressing, Demongo slid down to the floor, head in his hands. It had been a dream, and nothing else. The world wasn't ending - yet. Dexter was still alive.</p><p>"Dexter!" he said, and jumped back to his feet, scrambling for the bedroom door. Remembering the fight earlier, he paused before knocking, but his nightmare burst into the front of his mind. He had to see him. He knocked.</p><p>Several seconds passed. Demongo was about to knock again before a voice came from the other side. "Yes?"</p><p>The demon opened the door. Dexter was sitting in the middle of the bed, in a black t-shirt and gray pajama shorts, turning to look at him with a blank expression. The room was cozy and well-furnished - but Demongo didn't notice. Upon seeing his boyfriend, he ran to the bed and grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug. He was here, with him. He was safe.</p><p>Dexter froze in the hug, surprised. "Oh, so <em>now</em> you want to be touched?"</p><p>"I am so sorry," Demongo said, his body starting to shake. "I am so, so sorry..."</p><p>The scientist looked down at his boyfriend with concern. "Demongo, what's wrong?"</p><p>The demon didn't respond, and just kept repeating his apology. Getting freaked out, Dexter pulled him up to look at him. There were blue tears running down from the demon's eyes.</p><p>"Demongo, you're <em>crying,</em>" Dexter said, alarmed.</p><p>Demongo immediately latched back on to Dexter, burying his face against the human's stomach, his body heaving with every silent sob. Dexter looked down at him, horrified. He set his hand on Demongo's back in an attempt to comfort him.</p><p>"I didn't even know you <em>could</em> cry..." he said quietly.</p><p>"Neither did I," Demongo choked out, muffled by his boyfriend's shirt.</p><p>Dexter stroked Demongo's back, slowly soothing the upset demon. He looked at the clock on the nightstand, and saw it was a little past midnight, two hours since their fight. "What happened? Why are you so upset?"</p><p>Regaining his composure, Demongo squeaked, "I had a nightmare."</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>Yes. Yes, he did want to talk about it. He wanted to tell Dexter everything, to call off his entire mission and just be with him. But he couldn't.</p><p>Still, he had to talk to him, had to keep hearing his voice right now. He couldn't tell Dexter about Aku, but Aku wasn't the only threat in his nightmare.</p><p>Demongo swallowed. "It was about the war."</p><p>Dexter's hand stopped. "What happened?"</p><p>Still shaking, Demongo recounted his experience to Dexter, omitting the parts with Aku and changing the tendrils of darkness to that of fusion matter. Dexter listened carefully to everything he said, supporting him through the more difficult parts to remember. As he got it off his chest, Demongo calmed down enough to sit up across from his boyfriend.</p><p>When the demon finished, Dexter held his hands, squeezing them gently. "Is that why you got mad earlier? The war?" he asked.</p><p>"... yes," Demongo said, not sure if it was a lie or not. "I am... afraid for the future. Our future."</p><p>Dexter brought one hand up to hold his boyfriend's chin. "We're all afraid of that, Demongo. You don't have to hide it."</p><p>Demongo held Dexter's wrist, flashes of his nightmare coming back. He forced them down and said, "I just... I worry about how bad it is going to get. The Darklands are only a hint as to what is to come, and if we cannot stop Fuse..." Demongo's voice wavered. "I cannot bear to lose you."</p><p>Dexter blinked a few times, his eyes getting misty. "Don't worry about such things, Demongo."</p><p>"I cannot help it!" he cried. "I... I do not know what I would do without you! Oh, Dexter - I am so sorry..."</p><p>"It's okay," Dexter said, reaching to hold his boyfriend's shoulders, "I forgive you."</p><p>Demongo let out a sorrowful whine, falling forward. Dexter caught him, holding him in his arms as the demon bawled into his chest. The scientist cried a little, himself - he had never seen Demongo so upset. He held the back of his head and kissed his cheek softly.</p><p>"Please don't cry any more, Demongo," he said. "I'm here. You're here. We'll both be okay."</p><p>Demongo quieted down to a sniffle, and Dexter eased him down to lie beside him. He pulled the covers over them, and snuggled close to Demongo, who reached for the scientist and hugged him again, making it clear he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Good thing Dexter had made a trip to the bathroom while the demon was sleeping.</p><p>Still seeing worry on his boyfriend's face, Dexter asked, "Are you going to be okay?"</p><p>"So long as I have you," Demongo murmured.</p><p>Dexter closed his eyes, before Demongo continued, "Why do you treat me so well?"</p><p>"I think you know why," Dexter said and blushed, shy.</p><p>He heard movement in front of him and opened his eyes to see Demongo an inch from his face. "I do not know what I did... to earn the affections of one such as yourself."</p><p>Looking into each others eyes, they closed them as they leaned in to kiss each other. Demongo held Dexter's head in his hands as the scientist wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. They kissed deeply, their tongues embracing, tasting salt and the demon's smoky tears. Demongo was grateful to have his boyfriend here with him, though he didn't understand his earlier answer.</p><p>When they stopped for air, Dexter smiled teasingly and said, "So, do you plan on this escalating, or...?"</p><p>"Such a filthy mind," Demongo teased back, kissing his forehead. "Not tonight... I only want to caress you with my lips this time." He leaned down and necked Dexter gently.</p><p>Dexter hummed, biting his lip. Demongo had such a soft touch. His skin got goosebumps as the demon moved down, lifting his shirt to kiss across his chest.</p><p>Demongo could be seductive when he wanted to, but these moments of true tenderness were what was special to Dexter. Feeling Demongo kiss his left nipple, Dexter let out a quiet gasp. His boyfriend straightened back out to face him, running his hand down the human's back, over his butt, and onto his leg, draping it over his own.</p><p>"I just want you close," he whispered before kissing Dexter again. "To hold you in my arms."</p><p>"Oh, Demongo," the scientist whispered back, returning the kiss in silent passion. He felt so safe in his lover's embrace, and Demongo felt the same. No matter what happened after this, Demongo was just happy to have this moment, and held onto it for as long as possible.</p><p>END OF CHAPTER 9~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy friday the 13th readers! spooky. i had no idea it was friday the 13th until i looked at my calendar. i think this is the only one we get this year? anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! fun fact, there was going to be another sex scene at the end but no matter what we did it never seemed to work right. so we decided to scrap it. there was some minor character development in the scene but we moved it to later so it'll still come up. c: another of my friends (who's not working on the project but she played fusionfall a lot when the original was still around and plays retro these days too) told me that there is actually a butt painted on demongo's npc? i thought she was joking bt she said it really is there, you can see it if you position the camera between his back and his cape. there's a butt crack and cheeks. O.O i haven't been able to play lately cause i've been busy and had other games i want to play so i havent been able to see it myself, but if that's true that's kind of weird dont you think? why would a demon in a children's game need a butt? i mean i know he's got a ton of fangirls but it just seems out of place in fusionfall. but what do i know i just write fan fiction. hope you all have a good one! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unmasking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ten: Unmasking</p><p>Today was the day.</p><p>Demongo's plan was to break into Dexlabs that night, under the cover of darkness - not only would he be harder to spot, but Dexter would be asleep... and it meant they could spend the entire day together before their romance would be undoubtedly ruined.</p><p>Dexter was surprised by his boyfriend's insistence on going out and doing as many activities as possible. After all, it was their first day in the mountains, and the scientist was admittedly a little tired from the events the day before, but he couldn't say no to his boyfriend's enthusiasm. This also worked in Demongo's favor, as keeping Dexter busy throughout the day would put him in a deeper sleep that night. The scheming pained the demon like nothing else, once he realized it.</p><p>After breakfast, they spent the morning hiking. Demongo tried to remain energetic throughout, but he wasn't used to walking long distances instead of flying, and he quickly exhausted himself. Dexter tried to tell him that he could fly if it was really that difficult, but Demongo stubbornly refused, declaring that he was going to hike on his own two feet, as it was meant to be experienced. Despite his bravado, he was immensely grateful when it came time to break for lunch.</p><p>After their chicken sandwiches, they continued their journey along the mountain range. They wandered briefly into the Haunted Ridge before they realized they were lost, with no nanocom (Dexter left all his tech except for his phone at home, and as it was he wasn't getting any signal outside the village) and no map (Demongo was bad at packing). Dexter used the setting sun to guide them back into the forest surrounding the area, where they could find a trail leading to the village. Demongo admired his resourcefulness, and the two took the opportunity to hold hands as they walked back, as no one else was around.</p><p>Soon, they saw why no one was out here: off in one corner, there was a terrafuser and its small cluster of fusion monsters, resembling mutated bears. Dexter decided to let Grandpa Max know after the weekend that there was a terrafuser in the area, so the lovers wouldn't be caught by any Plumbers.</p><p>When they returned to the village, Dexter decided to check out the caverns before calling it a day, as he wanted to see if any of the crystals might help in his weapons. All Demongo wanted to do at this point was lie down, but he accompanied his boyfriend regardless. The caverns were spacious, and mostly vertical. Despite it beginning to get dark outside, they were well-lit, though there was no sign of any light sources. Dexter determined that some of the crystals must have been glowing, themselves.</p><p>Blue, red, and green crystals grew along the floor of the cavern, stretching up several feet, but most of the growth covered an old, dead tree in the center of the cavern, tall enough to almost touch the ceiling.</p><p>The couple stared in awe at the scene nature had created. It was both beautiful, and horrifying. Colorful crystals growing everywhere... on death. By the time they finished looking around, neither was sure if crystals were still beautiful or not.</p><p>Dexter took a few samples to be cut at Dexlabs, and the two went back to their cabin. After the samples were eagerly packed away, Demongo prepared dinner, and the couple sat together, talking about their adventure that day. Demongo was so happy to see the excitement in Dexter's eyes over his discoveries, and was himself interested to see what his boyfriend would do with the crystals.</p><p>Dexlabs. The thought hit him like a sack of bricks. As Dexter got up to prepare for bed, Demongo immediately stopped him, calling out, "Wait, Dexter?"</p><p>"Hm?" the scientist responded, turning around.</p><p>He couldn't go to sleep yet - not yet. Just a little longer. "Why don't you come outside - I have one more thing to show you today."</p><p>Dexter smiled. "Okay, lead the way."</p><p>The couple went outside, and the demon led the scientist into the woods. Dexter looked around, worried. "Are you sure about this, Demongo? There are bears around here."</p><p>"Do not worry," Demongo said, happily. "They will not approach us, and we will not be on the ground for this!"</p><p>Dexter was confused, but Demongo rushed over and picked him up bridal-style. "Going up!" he said, and flew them both above the trees, until they were bathed in the full moon, and whatever twigs and leaves they picked up. After they shook themselves off, Dexter looked around.</p><p>"Whoa!" he said. From up here, he could see the mountain range and even some of the giant, colorful crystals growing near the base, just a little farther back from the village.</p><p>"Liking the view?" Demongo asked, holding his boyfriend steady.</p><p>"It's amazing," Dexter said, before gazing up at the numerous twinkling stars. "Wow... there are so many..."</p><p>Demongo joined him. "They are beautiful," he said, captivated.</p><p>"Aren't they?" Dexter asked. "I was never much for astronomy, though."</p><p>Demongo smiled at him. "That is good. Otherwise, you could have ventured off into space before I even met you."</p><p>"Well, I didn't say I've <em>never</em> been into space..." Dexter laughed, then looked into the distance of the forest. "I wish I could see over there, though - it's too foggy."</p><p>"Leave it to me," Demongo said, and flew them in the direction requested, startling Dexter with his speed. He clutched the demon's shoulders, wide-eyed.</p><p>As they soared over the landscape, they could see below them various wildlife: the aforementioned bears, foxes, and even a few deer, all making noises of terror and running away as soon as they sensed Demongo's presence. To the south, they could make out spots of light green - the terrafuser they spotted earlier.</p><p>When they'd finished their tour of the skyline, Demongo stopped above the trees again, twirling as Dexter and he laughed. When he stopped spinning, Demongo looked at his boyfriend, who was illuminated by the moon.</p><p>"<em>Liking the view?</em>" Dexter teased, his glasses glinting.</p><p>Demongo smiled warmly at him before slowly kissing him. Dexter held his boyfriend's face, his heart fluttering through the tender moment. When they parted, Demongo said, "Forgive me, Dexter, I am afraid I forgot just what a handsome man you are."</p><p>His boyfriend blushed. "Oh, Demongo... you're not too bad, yourself, haha."</p><p>Demongo leaned down and pecked him. "This is almost like the day we met - only a little more romantic."</p><p>Eyes lidded, Dexter said, "Despite the circumstances... I'm so happy I met you, Demongo."</p><p>The demon's throat felt funny. No - he couldn't cry now, he would ruin it. Against his will, a tear ran down his cheek as he gazed into Dexter's eyes. "I am happy I met you, too."</p><p>The night was drawing on, and there was nothing Demongo could do to stop it. He brought Dexter back to their cabin, where they climbed into bed together. Demongo removed Dexter's glasses and set them on the nightstand. He laid down and faced his lover, running his fingers through his hair as they looked into each other's eyes. He wished they could stay in this moment forever, that this night would never progress.</p><p>"I had a great time today," Dexter said, being lulled into sleep by his boyfriend's touch.</p><p>"As did I," Demongo said, wishing he could ask the scientist to stay awake for just a little bit longer, but he couldn't.</p><p>"Goodnight, Demongo," Dexter said, his eyes closing.</p><p><em>Do not go,</em> the demon begged internally, but let his boyfriend drift off into slumber. "Goodnight, Dexter," he whispered, watching his body relax and listening to the slow rhythm of his breaths.</p><p>After a few more minutes to make sure he was sleeping, Demongo kissed Dexter on his forehead as softly as possible, before carefully getting out of bed. He made his side of the bed to keep his boyfriend warm, and looked at him one last time before silently going into the den and flying out the window.</p><p><em>You do not have to do this. You can go back,</em> argued the voice in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>I cannot. Else, I will lose my life, and he will be alone when Aku gets his hands on him.</em>
</p><p>Demongo ground his teeth together. There was no winning this. He was such a <em>fool!</em> If he'd only carried out his mission the way he was supposed to, instead of getting attached like a human...</p><p><em>Why</em> had he become so attached? Was it the scientist's undying dedication to his work? The desire to learn what made him tick? The very fact that he was a redhead? For all Demongo knew, it was even just the intrigue of getting to know a <em>human.</em> Did Dexter ask himself the same questions?</p><p>Regardless of what had drawn him in, Demongo was glad it happened, because as they warmed up to each other, they found they were very compatible. The demon genuinely enjoyed every moment spent with Dexter, and had grown fond of his family, from his sister's limitless energy, mother's talents, and father's humor. Not only would he miss Dexter, but the rest of the Richards family, as well.</p><p>As he flew past Mojo Jojo's volcano, Demongo couldn't help but slow down, trying to draw it out as much as possible. Seconds ticked by, as he glided over to his boyfriend's lab. It was within view now... less than a mile away... only a few yards now...</p><p>Demongo stopped behind the lab, taking in the sight of the building. No, not just building; he'd come to think of it as a second home. Or, rather, a <em>real</em> home. Aku's sanctum was no home, Aku and the other lesser demons no family. Demongo was alone.</p><p>Was that what attracted him so much to Dexter? How good he was to him, despite his being a demon? Sure, the human had shown fear upon first seeing him, but that fear became curiosity. He wanted to know more about Demongo, yet treated him like an equal. Maybe it really was Dexter's kindness and nonjudgmental attitude that had stolen the demon's heart.</p><p>Standing in the cool night air, Demongo sighed. He couldn't stall anymore - he couldn't take it. Now, he had to figure out just how he was going to get inside without tripping the alarm. Since he had snuck into Dexter's apartment the first time they made love, his boyfriend had updated the security system to check for magical entities such as himself. Demongo hadn't taken it personally, though, since he knew Dexter only did it to protect his lab.</p><p>Maybe he should just barge through the front door and destroy everything. That's what he was going to do to Dexter's heart, anyway, but he knew he couldn't do it. Instead, he decided on the next best thing to going in, himself: using his warriors.</p><p>As he formulated a plan, Demongo saw a fly buzz past him and land on the wall of Dexlabs. Perfect. Lining himself up to strike, the demon waited for the fly to stop walking around on the metal siding. Then, in one quick movement, he swatted it with his hand, squishing it flat, juices squelching across his palm. He peeled his hand away, but the dead bug was stuck to him.</p><p><em>Eugh.</em> No matter, though. Circling his other hand over the tiny corpse, he pulled out its soul, harnessing it to his will. The spirit, an exact replica of its past life, buzzed complacently above his messy hand, over its own body. If a magical being couldn't get in, maybe a ghost could.</p><p>Demongo summoned the essence of a samurai he'd slain many, many years earlier. "Fly, enter Dexlabs through the front door," he ordered, "you are to crawl inside the security system panel and disable it. Once that is done, samurai... sneak into the lab, and retrieve as many weapons blueprints as you can carry."</p><p>"As you wish, Master," the samurai was forced to say. The fly was forced to say it, too, but all it could do was buzz the syllables.</p><p>"Off with you," Demongo said, letting the fly go, and sinking down to the ground. "And, please... if anyone shows up to stop you..." he said, voice trembling, "... do <em>not</em> fight back."</p><p>The fly obediently buzzed off, but the samurai remained. "Those are very strange orders, coming from you, Master."</p><p>Demongo sighed. Hagiwara had always been a stubborn ghost, mostly due to his gruesome death. He'd never let Demongo forget how much he despised him, but the demon needed his stealth. "Do not test me," the demon warned, head in his hands.</p><p>"Before I go," Hagiwara said, "there is something I must discuss with you."</p><p>"Make it quick."</p><p>"All the souls have been aware of your sexual behavior. We have been able to hear you and your partner each and every time. It makes us vastly uncomfortable."</p><p>Demongo was silent for a few moments, embarrassed, before quietly stating, "You will not have to worry about that anymore."</p><p>Hagiwara nodded, before darting around the corner of the building, silent as a mouse. Demongo watched him leave, then closed his eyes and waited for it to be over.</p><hr/><p>Mandroid R-1 was the best reconnaissance droid in Tech Square. He was built by Mandark, so this was the truth.</p><p>As the robot made his way to his post behind Dexlabs to begin his night of spying, he heard a voice around the back of the building. He ran the audio through his databanks - the voice didn't belong to the one of inferior intellect, Dexter. Could it have been the rival scientist's own agent, there to stop Mandroid R-1? The robot stopped by the corner of the building and snaked a camera around to get a look at who it was. As he did so, he made a call to his creator and the greatest genius of this century, Mandark himself.</p><p>Currently, Mandark was drawing a bath for himself, steam rising from the hot water. He gently took a nearby bottle of rose-scented pink bubble bath, and poured some in. The heavenly floral aroma filled the air, and he took a deep breath of it.</p><p>When the tub was full, he turned off the water and slipped off his fluffy pink robe, exposing his pale, but not as pale as Dexter, naked body. He gingerly dipped his right big toe in the water, adjusting to the temperature before stepping in and lowering himself into the tub, submerging his limp and sad butt cheeks.</p><p>"Aaaahhh," he said, smiling in ecstasy. "That's the stuff..."</p><p>Mandark reached over to the bathroom counter, where he'd set Mr. Quackers, a rubber duck he'd stolen from Him during his last trip to Endsville. He'd been there to hand-deliver a late notice to Billy's dad, Harold, regarding his outstanding bill for Mandark Industries' cable network, and saw the lobster-clawed menace drop the duck when a nearby SACT agent called him over. Irritated from dealing with the idiot, Mandark took the duck to make himself feel better, and boy was that duck going to work its magic now.</p><p>The genius grabbed the duck and set him on the water, squeezing him to make the oh-so-delectable quacks Mandark really needed right now. "Yes, <em>yes!</em>" he moaned, continuing to squeeze the duck in orgasmic pleasure.</p><p>When he'd had enough of Mr. Quackers and his belligerent quacking, Mandark sank into the water for a deep, relaxing soak. He closed his eyes, taking in the rosy scent. Now <em>this</em> was what a true genius deserved. Unfortunately, he was disturbed by one of his Mandroids, M-22, who came wheeling into the bathroom - he'd left the door open by accident.</p><p>"Your Geniusness?" said the robot.</p><p>"What is it?" asked Mandark, perturbed.</p><p>"I am receiving an urgent video feed from R-1," said the robot. "It is observing highly suspicious activity behind Dexlabs."</p><p>"Well, what are you waiting for?" snapped Mandark. "Show me the feed!"</p><p>The Mandroid's face switched to the feed from Mandroid R-1's camera. Standing by the robot's observation post was a tall, dark figure, with blue fire on its scalp. Mandark jumped back in the tub in surprise, splashing water and bubbles about. He'd never seen anything like this before.</p><p>"What the heck is that?!" he asked.</p><p>"Unknown," answered Mandroid M-22.</p><p>Mandark continued to watch the feed, and saw the figure exude some sort of vapor, which quickly formed into a samurai. He heard the figure order it and someone else - a fly, he thought it said - to infiltrate Dexlabs through the front door.</p><p>"How foolish!" Mandark mused. "You don't just walk in through the front door!"</p><p>When the samurai left Mandroid R-1's view, leaving its leader sitting against Dexlabs, Mandroid M-22 noticed an expression of worry on his creator's face. "Sir, forgive me, but you look distressed."</p><p>Mandark chewed his thumbnail. "I... I have no idea what that thing is, but it's up to no good..." Irritated, he smacked his forehead. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but <em>get Dexter on the phone!</em>"</p><hr/><p>The bedroom was mostly dark, a little moonlight pouring in from the window. Dexter was curled up in bed, fast asleep, no idea what was happening in his headquarters right now.</p><p>From the nightstand, Dexter's phone rang, cutting through the silence. "Oh, no! Back to the lab again... oh, <em>no!</em> Back to the lab again."</p><p>Dexter shifted, mumbling as he slowly woke up. He blinked a few times, everything fuzzy without his glasses on, but he could make out his illuminated phone screen. He picked it up and answered it.</p><p>"Hello...?"</p><p>"Dexter, it's me," said Mandark, on the other end.</p><p>"Mandark?" Dexter asked, annoyed. "How did you get this number?"</p><p>"That's not important right now!" his nemesis snapped. "Something's going on at your lab. One of my Mandroids showed me footage of this... <em>thing</em> around back, it just sent some weird samurai-ghost-thing inside."</p><p>"You've been spying on me?!" Dexter was wide awake now.</p><p>"Okay, fine, yes - I have! But I still decided to warn you about this, didn't I?" Mandark defended himself.</p><p>Dexter slammed his fist into the mattress. "Why, you rotten-" Then it hit him. "Wait... you saw a samurai ghost?"</p><p>"Yes, it seemed to be following orders by this weird thing."</p><p>Dexter whipped his head around to look at the bed. Demongo was gone. His heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. "What does this 'thing' look like?"</p><p>"It's roughly six feet tall, and black - like, jet black. And it's head looks like it's on fire, but the fire is-"</p><p>"Blue?" Dexter said, hoarse.</p><p>"You know this thing?" Mandark asked.</p><p>"I... I..." Dexter tried to speak. He swallowed. "I think so."</p><p>"I'll send you the footage as soon as we hang up."</p><p>"Thank you, Mandark," Dexter said, and disconnected the call. Any other time, those words would've left a bad taste in his mouth - but not now. He had too much on his mind.</p><p>He jumped out of bed and hurried into the den. "Demongo?" he called, but wasn't answered. He checked the bathroom - empty. His boyfriend wasn't hiding in the kitchen, either. Desperate, he ran outside and around the cabin. Demongo wasn't here.</p><p>Dexter's phone beeped in his hand, and he immediately redirected his attention to it. The video clip was in his inbox. Shaking, he played it, and his worst fears came true.</p><p>"No... <em>no...</em>" he whispered, covering his mouth in shock. He ran back into the cabin and got dressed. He had to get to Tech Square, fast.</p><p>When he left the cabin again, he realized he had no method of fast transportation. "Drat," he said, looking around. The light in the visitor's center was still on.</p><p>Dexter bolted over, slamming the door behind him. A young receptionist, a middle-aged man in a raccoon hat, and an elderly fellow with a long gray beard and bug eyes all looked at him.</p><p>"I need to get to my lab in Tech Square, <em>now!</em>" Dexter exclaimed.</p><p>"I can get ya there," the old man drawled, and said goodbye to the others before gesturing for Dexter to follow him. They hurried to the man's tractor, a rusted, dirty thing that looked like it may have even been older than its owner.</p><p>"Hop in!" the old man said, and they jumped onto the bench.</p><p>"Um, Mister," Dexter began, "I don't mean to be rude, but are you <em>sure</em> this can get us to Downtown quickly?"</p><p>The man cocked his eyebrow at Dexter. "Just 'cause she's old don't mean she can't still sprint with the best of 'em!" He gave a wide grin, showing off numerous gaps where his teeth had rotten away, as he shoved his key in the ignition and turned, the engine roaring to life and thick exhaust spilling out the back. "Hang on, boy - it'll be a bumpy ride!"</p><hr/><p>Hagiwara slipped down hallway after hallway through Dexlabs. The cameras were all disabled now, thanks to his insectoid teammate, but the Dexbots still posed a threat if any of them saw him.</p><p><em>Prototyping... testing... blueprinting,</em> he said in his head, stopping outside a closed metal door. He turned to the fly, which flew up to him. "Could you open this door, small one?"</p><p>The fly landed on the intercom panel, and crawled in under the button. Seconds later, the door swished open, and Hagiwara stepped inside. The door shut behind him, moments before a Dexbot rounded the corner and hovered past the door.</p><p>Numerous filing cabinets lined the walls, and a desk sat at the end of the room. Hagiwara opened a cabinet labeled W-Z, but soon understood that the blueprints he needed weren't going to be simply named "Weapon X." He went through the rest of the files, taking anything that looked like a design for a gun - which was quite a task. This Dexter guy sure liked his obtuse weapon designs.</p><p>As he started into the earlier letters, Hagiwara heard the door open. He turned around to see another robot, this one obviously feminine in design. Her eyes changed from green to red upon seeing him.</p><p>"<strong>Intruder detected,</strong>" she said, before bringing up her hand, revealing a gun barrel extruding from her palm.</p><p>Hagiwara sighed, forced to obey his Master's orders. "Ᾱ, mata ka."</p><hr/><p>Demongo sat still against his boyfriend's lab, elbows on his knees, supporting his head in his hands. He just wanted this to be over, for the pain to stop - but it was unrelenting.</p><p>He could imagine Hagiwara collecting the blueprints, shattering the trust he'd built over these past several weeks. He whined painfully, thinking back to the day they met in an effort to escape the crushing guilt.</p><p>Demongo had flown over the Dark Glade that day, perching himself in a tree to spy on Numbuh 2643. Upon seeing the teen had a take-out bag from Burger Frenzy, the demon summoned one of his warriors to distract the operative so he could steal his lunch. His plan worked, a giant turtle-like warrior ran squeakily past Numbuh 2643, prompting him to run after the creature in confusion, and Demongo swooped down and grabbed the bag, then flew off to the Precipice to eat.</p><p>He downed the burger and fries messily, laughing as he wondered what the KND operative's reaction must have been, not only to seeing the warrior he was chasing just disappear in a cloud of smoke, but also to his food vanishing. Demongo was laughing so hard, he choked on a french fry.</p><p>After pounding his chest and shooting the fry out of his windpipe, he noticed a commotion in the distance: hundreds of fusion monsters swarming underneath a blue and white carrier, the deck of which was twinkling with bursts of gunfire.</p><p>"Oooh, this should be interesting!" the demon crowed to himself, getting comfy on the rock he'd been using as a stool.</p><p>He saw the carrier swerve and the plasma belt miss. He laughed. Foolish humans. He saw the carrier fire again, but it didn't do much good at thinning the army. The carriers shields went up, then down, up, then down, and he laughed some more, rocking onto his backside as he watched them struggle.</p><p>Then, the carrier was hit with a giant laser beam. Demongo looked to see where it originated - one of the many strange devices Fuse had constructed along the edges of Hero's Hollow and the Precipice - and saw the carrier start to nosedive.</p><p>He stood, and brushed the crumbs off himself, leaving the bag on the rock. "It seems our human allies need my assistance," he said, snickering, and soared off to see what was wrong... and if he could collect any souls along the way.</p><p>By the time he reached the carrier, almost everyone was on the ground, except one young man who was falling from the deck. He wasn't moving.</p><p><em>What do the humans say?</em> Demongo thought, watching the body fall. <em>Easy pickin's!</em></p><p>The demon zipped over to him, catching what he thought was a fresh corpse, but was disappointed when the man shouted in surprise after his rescue. Demongo looked at him, and he looked back, startled.</p><p>
  <em>How unfortunate. He is alive.</em>
</p><p>In the present, Demongo could've kicked himself for thinking that. How lucky he was that Dexter <em>was </em>alive, and that he'd been able to save him.</p><p>In his memories, Demongo turned his attention back to where he was going, ignoring the young man. He swooped down and left him in a tree, thinking him too weak to assist in the fight, before flying off to release his warriors into the fray.</p><p>As they fought, Demongo pondered the young man's red hair, glasses, and lab coat, feeling that they were familiar. Soon, he remembered: it was Richards, a famous scientist designing weaponry and vehicles for Earth's armies. He agreed with his action of leaving him in the tree; he looked like a weakling who spent all his time fiddling in a laboratory.</p><p>Then, as he cycled his warriors, he saw the scientist run into battle, carrying a giant wrench, killing monsters left and right. As they fought side by side, they looked at each other again for a moment. <em>So, Doctor, you can wield your own weapons!</em></p><p>When the battle was over, Demongo looked over the carnage. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to seeing. Quite unremarkable, really, even the Plumber with the chewed up leg. The imaginary friend surviving after being buried in rubble, now, <em>that</em> was something new. After Magister Tennyson thanked him for his help, Demongo saw Richards staring at his bare legs. He was so engrossed, he might as well have been drooling.</p><p>"You are lucky the fight started when it did, I was on my way back from lunch when I saw the battle," Demongo said, loud enough to bring the scientist out of his thoughts and look at him, and the demon made sure to stare right into the soul he'd intended to collect.</p><p>Sitting under the moonlight, Demongo couldn't help but giggle a little bit over how flustered Dexter looked, his face going bright red when he knew he'd been caught. Now, though, he was free to stare whenever he wanted, and it always gave Demongo a warm feeling to know Dexter found him so attractive. He'd just been born- well, created that way.</p><p>Agonized, he went over all the moments they had together: surveying the Dark Glade; the first time they genuinely made love; their night out with Rex and Circe, and making a fool out of Jeremy; Demongo holding his boyfriend close after the attack on their campsite; Dexter asking to try anal sex again; meeting his parents and sister; and going to the Pimpleback Mountains, where it was just the two of them.</p><p>"Dexter..." Demongo whispered his boyfriend's name, shaking his head, "if I could go back to the past and do all of this over... I would have never told Aku I met you. This is all my fault."</p><p>Suddenly, a cold breeze entered his body, and he moved his arms to see Hagiwara's and the fly's essences returning to him. He had failed, yet he felt an immense wave of relief wash over him.</p><p>It didn't last long, though. He heard a commotion in the distance, and saw it was a tractor, being ridden by an elderly stranger... and Dexter.</p><p>Demongo stood as Dexter jumped out of the tractor, running up to him with his teeth bared. "<em>What are you doing?!</em>" he snapped as the old man turned around and ripped down the street; he didn't want to see what happened next.</p><p>"I..." Demongo began, but trailed off. He had no excuse, and he had this coming to him.</p><p>Dexter's expression was angry, but tears were still streaming down his face. "You sent your warriors into my lab - <em>why?!</em>"</p><p>Demongo trembled, his expression pleading. "Dexter, I..." he stopped, shutting his eyes tight. "It was for Aku."</p><p>Dexter's eyes widened, and he shouted, "<em>You've been working for Aku this entire time?!</em>"</p><p>"... yes..."</p><p>"<em>So, is that what this was?</em>" Dexter asked, gesturing to the both of them. "<em>A cover?</em>"</p><p>Demongo's shoulders slumped. "I-In the beginning-"</p><p>Dexter swung his fist into Demongo's jaw. The demon groaned and staggered, clutching his face, looking at the scientist with wide eyes. Dexter was shaking, his breathing labored, as he stared the demon down in rage, yet the tears kept falling.</p><p>"YOU <em>PARASITE!</em>" he screamed.</p><p>Demongo felt tears start to prick at his own eyes. "I am sorry, Dexter - I am so sorry! I did not want to do this!"</p><p>As they stared at each other in fear, anger, and hurt, Dexter's phone rang. He answered it, not taking his sight off the demon.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Dexter, there was a security breach. All threats have been neutralized and the security system is back online," said Computress.</p><p>"Thank you, Computress," Dexter said, and added, "Demongo is behind Dexlabs right now. If he is not gone in five minutes, you are instructed to remove him from the premises by force."</p><p>"Dexter, please!" Demongo begged. "You do not know what is-"</p><p>"<em>I know enough!</em>" the scientist shouted. He rubbed his face, his shoulders starting to heave. "I trusted you... I trusted you with me, with my <em>family,</em> I even let you stay in my apartment..." he looked up at Demongo painfully. "<em>How could you do this to me?!</em>"</p><p>The demon stepped forward, reaching his free hand out. "It was not my choice!" he cried, but Dexter backed away from him.</p><p>"You've been lying to me this entire time," Dexter said, low. "You never cared about me. I was just a cog in the wheel to you... only you decided to have some <em>fun</em> with your prey this time." His face was disgusted as he looked at himself.</p><p>"No, that is not-"</p><p>Dexter put his hand up. "No. Stop right there." He backed up some more, glaring at Demongo. "I never want to see you again. This... whatever this was... is over."</p><p>Demongo gasped, shaking his head. "Please, no..."</p><p>Dexter turned away, gritting his teeth. "Get away from my laboratory," he said, before running off into the streets.</p><p>END OF CHAPTER 10~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>woot 10th chapter everybody! i'm so happy to see people reading this, it warms my heart! my feriend and i worked so hard and to get to 10 chapters published and to see the traffic it's just omg :'D can you believe summer is almost over? i'm not ready for it to leave! though on the 23rd which is the first day of fall we'll be turning in this story atr college for the program and we're crossing our fingers that our professor likes it! he's not a huge fan of my work but that only means i have to work harder! so ill let you know how everything goes down. c: also wasn't there supposed to be some big area 51 raid today? i just checked the clock and realized it was today but i didn't hear anything in the news or anything... i guess i missed something oh well. hope you all had a good day and have a great weekend! c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11: Pieces</p><p>Demongo stood and watched his now ex-boyfriend run away, into the night, feeling helpless. Everything they had was gone, replaced with a pain in Demongo's stomach like he'd never felt before. Even the searing pain across his jaw from the scientist's sucker punch dulled in comparison.</p><p>He was heartbroken. But, he knew he wasn't alone - so was Dexter.</p><p>He couldn't just stand here, he needed to find him and set things straight, even if the scientist didn't forgive him. He needed to know <em>why</em> Demongo did what he did.</p><p>The demon sprinted down the street in the direction Dexter went, madly looking around for any sign of him. "Dexter?" he called, but no response. Admittedly, not surprising. He made a right turn, running past shops and cafes. Thankfully, the road was lit well with moonlight, but there was no sign of the pale scientist.</p><p>Reaching the end of the street, Demongo racked his brain. <em>Where would Dexter go if he were upset? Somewhere quiet... peaceful...</em> He turned, and looked up at Downtown's botanical gardens. ... <em>there?</em></p><p>Demongo flew up the hill on which the Galaxy Gardens were situated, and stepped through the large, ornate metal gate. As he walked farther in, he was captivated by the plants growing here; cacti and flowers larger than he could've dreamed, swaying and pulsing as if they were alive. Around the corners of the gardens were three glass-walled greenhouses, each with their own unique selection of greenery. The air was serene.</p><p>Continuing through the domesticated forest, Demongo became aware of the sound of water running. A fountain? Walking up a dirt path toward the sound, he found who he was looking for.</p><p>Dexter was sitting, facing the fountain, hugging his knees. His body shook - he was crying. Carefully, Demongo approached him.</p><p>Dexter turned to look at him, hearing his ex's footsteps on the grass. "Dexter?" the demon asked, reaching out to him.</p><p>"<em>Go away,</em>" the scientist snapped, looking back at the fountain.</p><p>Demongo retracted his arm sharply, the knot in his stomach worsening. He swallowed; he <em>had</em> to continue. "I... I know you are angry with me, Dexter... and I do not blame you."</p><p>Through his tears, Dexter gave a wry smile, rolling his eyes. "'Angry' is an understatement," he said under his breath.</p><p>The demon continued. "It is only fair to you that... I explain myself."</p><p>"Don't bother," Dexter said. "Obviously, you've only been seeing me to get closer to my lab. I wasn't a <em>person,</em> just a pretty brain to pick." He shuddered.</p><p>Demongo shook his head. "No. It was not like that."</p><p>"Okay, then, Demongo," Dexter snapped, standing up and turning to face him. His eyes were bloodshot from crying. "What am I missing here?"</p><p>Demongo tried to look him in the eyes, but couldn't. He tilted his gaze down to the ground. "Aku wanted to get his hands on your technology, after seeing how potent it is against Fuse's forces. He desires to overthrow Fuse himself and take over Planet Fusion's mission. I did not know this at first - I only found out after he became... <em>extremely</em> upset that I had met you in Hero's Hollow and not done anything." The demon fiddled with his cloak, remembering how terrified he'd been.</p><p>"Am I supposed to forgive you because you weren't scheming from the start?" Dexter asked, raising a brow.</p><p>"I am not asking for forgiveness," Demongo said, closing his eyes. "I only want to tell you my side."</p><p>"Fine," Dexter said, crossing his arms.</p><p>"When you showed up again in Huntor's Crest, I was overjoyed; I had my ticket back into Aku's favor. You see, he has not been very kind to me since my failure against Samurai Jack."</p><p>"I don't care about your daddy issues."</p><p>"Understood," Demongo said, shoulders tightening at the scientist's indifference. "Remembering your interest in my legs, I took advantage of your sexual desire to get closer to you. I was desperate to regain my honors, and willing to do anything to succeed."</p><p>Dexter squeezed his arms, looking away. He started shaking again, more tears running down his cheeks. "You <em>used</em> me."</p><p>The truth hurt Demongo, but he couldn't lie to him any more. He looked back up at the scientist. "... yes."</p><p>Seeing Dexter wince, the demon quickly continued, "But, after our fight in the Dark Glade, something changed, Dexter. Something inside me <em>changed</em>. I felt horrible for what I put you through. My apology to you in your apartment was genuine, as was our encounter after. Everything after that was genuine. I respect you, and I respect your body."</p><p>Reaching a trembling hand to his face, Dexter wiped some of his tears away. "Then why break into my lab?"</p><p>"Aku insisted," Demongo said, slowly. "He... he made it clear there was no stopping the mission. I had no choice."</p><p>"What did he do?" Dexter shouted, glaring at him. "Hold a gun to your head?!"</p><p>Demongo looked down. "He threatened both of us."</p><p>The scientist blinked a few times. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"He threatened to kill me if I did not follow through, and said he would then go after you himself," Demongo explained, voice shaking. "He said he would put you through worse than he has ever done to me, and at least if I complied, you would not be alone when his plan came to fruition! I had to do it, Dexter - I could not let him hurt you!"</p><p>Dexter looked down at the demon's body, then back up. "Was it Aku who cracked your body like that?"</p><p>Demongo nodded. "Yes. That was after I begged him to let me abandon the mission. I could not handle scheming behind your back any longer. He was not amused, and after what he did to me, I could not bare the thought of what he might do to you."</p><p>"... you asked him if you could abandon it?" Dexter fought with himself. Demongo looked absolutely pitiful standing there, but he could've been making the whole thing up. "After everything you've done, why should I believe you?"</p><p>The demon's expression turned to sorrow. He blinked, and tears of his own ran down his face. "Because I love you, Dexter."</p><p>Dexter stopped, his eyes wide. "... excuse me?"</p><p>Demongo's body was racked with sobs. "I love you. I love you more than anything. I love you more than my souls and my honors combined. I would give up everything for you." He looked down. "Honestly... you are the only thing I have ever <em>truly</em> loved."</p><p>Dexter stared at him, stunned. In his silence, the demon covered his face with his hands, crying, and fell to his knees.</p><p>"Please, Dexter - forgive me! I did not mean to hurt you! I wish I could take it all back! I... I wish... I wish I were human..."</p><p>For several moments, the only sound in the gardens was that of his weeping. Then, Demongo heard a soft thump on the ground in front of him, and looked up from his hands. Dexter was kneeling in front of him, softly smiling, taking the demon's hands in his. "I love you, too, Demongo."</p><p>The couple cried in happiness and relief, sobbing into each other's shoulders before having a long, tender kiss. When they pulled away, they looked into their eyes.</p><p>"I am so happy to have you back," Demongo said, caressing Dexter's cheek.</p><p>"So am I," the scientist said, reaching up to hold his boyfriend's face as well, but pulled back when the demon winced. "I'm sorry about punching you."</p><p>"I deserved it," Demongo said, rubbing his jaw, "and it will be nothing once Aku gets his hands on me."</p><p>The two jumped. "Aku!" they said, looking at each other, frantic.</p><p>"What are we going to do?! We cannot fight him by ourselves," Demongo said.</p><p>"And we won't have to." Dexter stood, and helped the demon up.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"We're going to get backup," Dexter determined, taking Demongo's hand. "Come on!"</p><hr/><p>"How dare you bring that demon here!" Jack exclaimed, glaring at Dexter.</p><p>"Calm down, Jack," Max said, gently. "Let's hear them out."</p><p>Inside the Mandark Industries carrier control room, Dexter had gathered Jack, Max, Numbuh One, and Tetrax. Upon seeing Demongo step into the room, Jack made it clear he did not approve of his presence.</p><p>"You have endangered us all, Doctor," Jack insisted, ignoring Max. "Despite your friendship with Demongo, I still thought you had enough sense to keep him away from one of out most important bases."</p><p>Demongo stepped in front of his boyfriend. "Do not speak to him that way!"</p><p>"I refuse to listen to a vile creature such as yourself!" Jack snapped. "Had I known at the time that you were not dead, I would have driven my sword through you once your warriors had finished with you!"</p><p>Demongo growled, stepping forward, but this time Dexter stepped in front of him, glaring at Jack. "Stop it! He's here to <em>help us. </em>Give him a chance!"</p><p>"Help?! He is only going to help <em>Aku!</em>"</p><p>"I will do no such thing," Demongo said, placing a hand on Dexter's shoulder. "My scientist friend has shown me the error in my ways. Now, I only wish to do good for this world, and our first step to doing that is defeating Aku."</p><p>The samurai narrowed his eyes. "I do not trust you."</p><p>Demongo hissed, "The feeling is mutual."</p><p>"I think that, if Demongo wanted to harm us, he would've done it by now," Max said, trying to diffuse the situation.</p><p>Dexter and Demongo looked at each other, nervous, but the Plumber's words seemed to work. Jack sighed. "What did you want to discuss?"</p><p>"Aku has set his sights on Planet Fusion," Dexter said.</p><p>The heroes looked at each other, perplexed. "What do you mean?" asked Numbuh One.</p><p>"He plans to use Dexter's technology to kill Fuse," Demongo explained, "then take over his planet. Only, he does not wish to stop there - he wants to continue Fuse's mission, himself, and absorb Earth regardless."</p><p>Everyone looked shocked. "The entire universe would be doomed if Aku gained that kind of power," Jack said.</p><p>"Which is precisely why we're here," Dexter said. "We need to come up with a plan to stop him."</p><p>"Dex," Max began, "how did you know Aku was planning this?"</p><p>The scientist went quiet, unsure how to explain, but he didn't have to. Demongo said, "Because Aku sent me to steal the blueprints from Dexlabs."</p><p>Jack was furious. "So you <em>have</em> been carrying out Aku's evil deeds!"</p><p>"Originally, and I am ashamed to admit it." Demongo looked at Dexter, and smiled. "The good Doctor here, though, has made me want to do good, and fix my mistakes."</p><p>Dexter smiled back at him. Suddenly, Tetrax knew who Aku was referring to when he mentioned his son getting so much tail. He looked at the couple, struggling to see them romantically, but didn't pass judgment and kept his lips sealed.</p><p>Jack turned to Dexter. "Is this true? Has he redeemed himself?"</p><p>"I believe he's trying to, now," the scientist answered, firm. "I understand your feelings about Demongo, Jack. All I ask is that you work with us, only this once."</p><p>Jack studied Dexter's face, then gave in. He couldn't let Aku gain control of Planet Fusion. "Only this once."</p><p>Relieved sighs were let out across the room, and Max clapped Jack's shoulder in thanks. Jack rolled his eyes up to look at Demongo. "I will give you one warning, demon: try to steal a soul, kill any of us, shapeshift... try anything, and I will strike you down again, without hesitation."</p><p>"You need not worry," Demongo assured. "Besides, my shapeshifting abilities wouldn't be appropriate for this mission."</p><p>Nodding, slightly confused, the samurai lamented, "I am afraid to admit, <em>I</em> do not even know how to combat Aku at this point. The dark wizard seems to have sealed himself away as of late. I have not seen or heard anything of him."</p><p>"That is why <em>I'm</em> here," Demongo purred, grinning at Jack. "I can bring us directly to him."</p><p>Jack looked at the demon as if he'd bitten a lemon. He wasn't going to enjoy working with Demongo, but he had no choice in this. "You know of a way into his lair?"</p><p>"Indeed. I can open a portal there any time I wish."</p><p>Jack nodded. "Very well, we have a way inside, but my katana is the only weapon capable of defeating Aku."</p><p>"Upon Planet Fusion's arrival, Aku attempted to take control immediately. Fuse fought back hard, and Aku is still weak. Mortal weapons may not be able to kill him, but they can certainly bring pain."</p><p>"That takes care of that, then. What about a distraction?" asked Max.</p><p>"Aku has ordered me to return to him for a status report the day after tomorrow," Demongo said, looking uncomfortable. "That was... my deadline. I will go in and talk with him while you prepare to strike."</p><p>"You might need reinforcements. I'll go with you," Numbuh One offered.</p><p>"And I'll give Rex and Circe a call," said Dexter.</p><p>"I'll accompany you, as well," Tetrax said before clenching his fist in the air. "I want to make that shitfaced asshole hurt."</p><p>Everyone looked at the petrosapien, bewildered. Max spoke up. "Anyway... I can call Ben, too. If it's okay, Dexter... I don't think I can spare many Plumbers, considering the recent loss."</p><p>"That's okay," Dexter said. "We won't need an army, just a few well-timed strikes."</p><hr/><p>So it was settled. Demongo flew Dexter back to the cabin, where they both collapsed on their bed, exhausted. The demon held his boyfriend close, thankful that he hadn't <em>completely</em> screwed up.</p><p>The night became a cloudy day, which was spent perfecting the battle plan and informing the others. Demongo watched from the sofa as his boyfriend called Rex to ask for his assistance, which he happily gave and said he would pass it on to his girlfriend.</p><p>The day went by quickly - too quickly, for Demongo. Running around, stressed, madly recruiting soldiers for what could very well be their impending doom had whisked the daylight hours away. When everything was said and done, it was dark outside, and rain was drumming on the roof. Thunder rolled in the distance.</p><p>Dexter got the fireplace going, and the two sat together in front of the flame. Mind heavy, Demongo stared into it, his worries for the next day swirling around in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Aku will know I have defected. He will unleash his armies against us. We are going to fail.</em>
</p><p>The scientist noticed that his boyfriend was oddly quiet, and looked at him. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>Demongo shook his head, pulling himself from his thoughts. "Huh? Uh..."</p><p>"If you're nervous about tomorrow," Dexter said, "you don't have to hide it. I am, too."</p><p>Demongo sighed, and wrapped his arm around Dexter's shoulders. The human scooted closer to him, laying his head on his chest. "I know of what Aku is capable. We may have the best warriors Earth has to offer, but I still worry."</p><p>Dexter thought for a moment. They really were against a dangerous threat - arguably the most dangerous they've ever seen. Jack too certainly believed Aku was far worse than Fuse, and he should know. "Whatever happens, Demongo... I'm just happy we had this."</p><p>Demongo nodded, silent. Dexter embraced him, before the demon took his hand and planted a gentle kiss on the back.</p><p>"Should this be my last night on this Earth, Dexter, I desire to spend it with you."</p><p>"Agreed," his boyfriend reciprocated, tilting his head up to delicately kiss his injured jaw.</p><p>"That is a better touch," Demongo joked, running his hand down Dexter's leg, lightly squeezing him.</p><p>"I've got more touches for you, if you want," the scientist said, moving up to kiss his boyfriend's lips.</p><p>His breathing getting heavier, Demongo said, "Yes, please." He pulled Dexter onto his lap, dipping him and holding his head as they locked lips.</p><p>When they pulled away, Dexter said, "Take me now, Demongo."</p><p>The demon smiled. "Always."</p><p>Holding hands, they walked into the bedroom. Dexter brought his finger up. "Wait, I've got something to show you," he said, and went to his suitcase. From it, he produced a CD player, and a case. "I brought this and a few songs... to do something special. I think tonight's worth it."</p><p>Demongo watched his boyfriend set up the music, but hesitated. "... Dexter?"</p><p>"Yes?" he asked, turning around.</p><p>"If... if it is alright with you... I would like to try something a little different tonight."</p><p>"Of course, Demongo," Dexter said, "what do you have in mind?"</p><p>Demongo's gaze was trained on the ground, his eyes dark. "The night we went out with Rex and Circe... I caught them in the woods, having sexual intercourse."</p><p>Dexter blushed. "... okay."</p><p>"Seeing them together... so happy... respectful... made me reflect on my own experiences as a receiving partner."</p><p>Dexter walked over to him, able to see discomfort on his face. He placed his hand on Demongo's back in encouragement. "Go on. I'm listening."</p><p>The demon hesitated, shutting his eyes tight. "Even before I lost to the samurai... I was never thought highly of in Aku's domain. The other demons would often use me for their... relief."</p><p>Dexter was shocked, and hurt on his boyfriend's behalf. He rubbed his back to offer some semblance of comfort. "I... I never would have suspected that happened to you."</p><p>"I hide it well," the demon half smiled. "Partly through my initial treatment of you... our time in the glade. I saw it as a way to finally express my frustration and anguish... by treating an innocent in the same way." He turned to his boyfriend. "Dexter, I-I am so-"</p><p>"I know," Dexter said, giving an understanding smile. "I forgive you, Demongo. <em>I'm</em> sorry you had to go through that for so long."</p><p>"Do not be," Demongo said. "In the end... I became just like them."</p><p>"I don't see that. I see the demon <em>you</em> really are: loyal, kind, and loving. You never hurt me again after our first time; if you were like the other demons, you wouldn't have cared. You wouldn't be apologizing right now. You wouldn't have gone after me in the gardens to try and repair our relationship."</p><p>Demongo blinked, thinking. "I... suppose..."</p><p>Dexter brought his other hand to his boyfriend's chest. "I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me about what happened to you."</p><p>"I must admit, I was concerned at first," Demongo said, shyly.</p><p>"Why? Were you... worried I'd shame you?"</p><p>"... yes. You see, receiving partners are considered... lowly and unworthy of respect in the Pit."</p><p>"Demongo," Dexter said, "I would never look down on you for something like that. They <em>used</em> you."</p><p>"I know... it is just, though you do not follow their ways, my social status was always at the back of my mind, and I was afraid."</p><p>Dexter brought his boyfriend into a tight, warm hug. <em>What a nightmarish world he must live in, </em>the scientist thought in horror, <em>where he feels ashamed for something he couldn't control...</em> "What about when you gave me oral sex? That wasn't... degrading to you, was it?"</p><p>"No, it does not extend to that; and I have always enjoyed performing on you."</p><p>"I... I'm happy," Dexter fumbled, processing everything they just talked about. He didn't dare let go of Demongo, afraid he might lose his composure if he did.</p><p>"Th-Thank you, Dexter... for listening, and understanding," Demongo said.</p><p>"You're welcome," Dexter murmured. "Whenever you need to talk... please let me know."</p><p>"I will." Demongo kissed Dexter lightly on his head. "And... as for my suggestion for our night... well... I want you to penetrate me, this time."</p><p>Dexter looked up at him. "Are you sure?"</p><p>The demon smiled. "Positive. I trust you, Dexter. This is something I wish to share with you... if you are willing, of course."</p><p>Dexter was taken by surprise, but he <em>did</em> want to try being on top. He always had - it was just instinct. "Demongo... if you want to, I'm all for it. It's just, well... I've never been on top before, obviously. I want to make sure I do a good job."</p><p>"I doubt I will be disappointed, my sweet," Demongo purred into his hair. "I want you for love, not talent."</p><p>Dexter smiled, his face beginning to blush. "Well, then, you've got all of it."</p><p>They leaned in and kissed gently, embracing each other with all their desire. They pulled apart, undressing each other in desperation to get closer again, carpeting the wooden floor with their clothes. As they fell onto the bed, necking, Dexter clicked on the CD player. Kate Bush's <em>Wuthering Heights</em> began playing.</p><p>Dexter reached into the bedside drawer and grabbed a condom and their tube of lube. As he put on his protection, Demongo turned over and brought his hands to his rear end. When he took them away, there was a round, hard hole.</p><p>"Wait, I've never seen that before," Dexter said.</p><p>"Remember what I told the samurai earlier?" Demongo's mouth curled into an impish grin. "My shapeshifting abilities are limited to my genitals. I never needed to give myself an anus equivalent for you, thus I never produced one. I can also change the size of my penis."</p><p>Dexter stared at him for a moment. "You can change your size?"</p><p>"Indeed!"</p><p>"... you knew I was a virgin, but you didn't think toning down your <em>12-inch length and 5-inch diameter</em> was necessary?"</p><p>Demongo now understood why Dexter was startled. "I am so sorry," Demongo started, "I had never had intercourse with a human before you, and thought you could handle it."</p><p>Dexter was still a little surprised, but laughed. "Don't. I got used to you, and you feel great. Hopefully, I can do the same for you."</p><p>"Whenever you are ready, Dexter," Demongo said, clutching his pillow. "My entry sphincter is not elastic like a human's - you do not have to worry about relaxing it."</p><p>Dexter looked at his boyfriend for a moment. He seemed slightly... disassociated. He was also holding his pillow so tightly, his fingers trembled. He was still scared, and unsure.</p><p>Gently, the scientist stroked Demongo's hip. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"</p><p>"Yes, Dexter," he said. "I want to experience this with you."</p><p>"Then... here," Dexter said, bringing his arm around Demongo's torso, and easing them both down, "I can see this position is making you nervous... we can try something a little more neutral."</p><p>Dexter cuddled up behind Demongo in a spooning position, and the demon found himself relax. He didn't realize just how much subconscious tension he had at the feeling of someone being literally on top of him. He let out a slow, relieved breath.</p><p>"Feeling better?" his boyfriend asked.</p><p>"Very much so. Thank you."</p><p>Dexter reached for the tube and squeezed a little into his palm, warming it in his hands before carefully lubricating his partner's hole. He must've been sensitive around here similar to how he was on his chest skulls, as the demon sighed in pleasure. Once he was done, Dexter gave Demongo the tube, and he set it back down on the nightstand.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Dexter asked one last time.</p><p>"I am," Demongo replied. "Blind me with science, Dexter... and please, be gentle."</p><p>"Of course I will."</p><p>Carefully, Dexter pushed his tip inside, immediately feeling a strong heat inside his lover. It wasn't unbearably hot, but definitely warmer than the human body.</p><p>"Mmm, Dexter..." Demongo breathed, "g-go deeper..."</p><p>"Anything for you," Dexter said, and entered halfway. Both gasped, and Dexter began thrusting slowly, running his hands up Demongo's body. Demongo held them in his own at his chest. "Please... let me know if you want to stop," Dexter said.</p><p>"I promise I will," Demongo whispered, focused on his lover's movements, how safe he felt in his arms. "Oh, Dexter..."</p><p>The scientist held Demongo close, giving a moan as he found a rhythm. He gave his boyfriend a long kiss on his neck, to which the demon responded with his own high moan.</p><p>Dexter began trailing one hand down Demongo's body to his crotch. "Whip it out, De<em>wong</em>o."</p><p>Demongo quickly reached down and summoned his cock for him to hold. Dexter took it softly, giving him loving strokes.</p><p>Demongo smiled through his haze of sensations. "You are so sweet."</p><p>"You did this for me, too," Dexter said, running the tip of his nose up his lover's neck, to where his ear would be. "I really enjoyed that night."</p><p>"That was the night... ah... you let me penetrate you again."</p><p>"Yeah." Dexter laughed a little. "Does you remembering that so easily mean I'm really bad at this?"</p><p>This time, Demongo laughed. "Not in the least... you feel fantastic, Dexter..." He reached down to hold the hand on his dick, moving with him. He noted, finding it funny, that Dexter had a hard time keeping a rhythm with his hips, and a separate one with his hand. It had been easier for Demongo.</p><p>"Dexter..." he said, "I... I want all of you..."</p><p>Dexter planted another kiss behind Demongo's jawline. "Say no more, my love," he whispered, before carefully bringing the rest of his cock into Demongo's wuthering heights. The demon moaned loudly, startling his boyfriend. "Are you alright?!"</p><p>"P-Perfect," Demongo said, his breathing quick. "Aah... yes... a little faster?"</p><p>Dexter obliged, pumping into his boyfriend, his cock tingling with stimulation. He cried out, overcome with the love and passion they shared. "<em>Demongo!</em>"</p><p>The demon closed his eyes, taking it all in, small moans and whines escaping his lips as Dexter reached so far inside him. He never thought he'd be able to enjoy this feeling - not just the physical, but the emotional. He was making himself <em>extremely</em> vulnerable right now, opening his body to someone else; but this someone else was his Dexter, who would never hurt him (except the punch earlier, but that was kind of different), and was showering him with more tenderness than he had ever received.</p><p>Demongo got a little choked up as he melted into his boyfriend's movements. "Oh, oh, Dexter... I... I love you..."</p><p>Dexter buried his head against Demongo's shoulder. After everything they'd been through, they still managed to stay together. Their relationship was stronger than ever, and for that, the scientist couldn't have been more grateful. "I love you, too, Demongo..."</p><p>The demon leaned his head back, emitting a loud moan and shutting his eyes tight. He reached back to lightly grab Dexter's ass, and the scientist responded with kissing along his neck. Here, he felt as close to heaven as a demon could get, and soon a warmth began to build inside him. He dismissed his member in anticipation.</p><p>"D-Dexter... I am almost-!"</p><p>Dexter gave one final thrust before gasping against Demongo's cheek, reaching orgasm at the same time as his boyfriend. Wanting to keep the noise down so as not to wake up the entire village, Demongo grabbed his pillow and screamed into it, pleasure radiating through his body.</p><p>After coming down, Dexter looked at his boyfriend, who was strangely quiet. "Demongo? You alright?"</p><p>The demon turned his head, smiling, his eyes welling up slightly. "I cannot remember a time I enjoyed receiving... thank you for sharing this with me."</p><p>Dexter grabbed Demongo and they embraced each other, despite rapidly getting sleepy. What lie ahead no longer worried them - not right now. As Demongo drifted off to sleep in Dexter's arms, he said with a mischievous grin, "... you need to be on top more often."</p><p>Dexter's eyes brightened, but only for a few moments before he succumbed to slumber, as well.</p><p>And outside, the old man with the tractor smiled his wide, rotten smile, and sat down by their window. "Love wins out in the end. Always does!" he said into the night, before spitting at least seven feet.</p><p>END OF CHAPTER 11~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy saturday readers! :D sorry this chapter was late. i meant to get it out last night but couldn't, by the time i could it was so late i just thought ugh forget it it can wait until tomorrow! so here we are. hope everyone's having a good fall so far! oh and so my friend and i finally got to show this to our professor for our summer writing program! we were so exited! and, well... he read it... unfortunately, he didn't like it . in fact... we actually heard him scream while reading it. well, let me back up... you see, we had a big party in our auditorium for the program, we even brought food for a potluck and everyhting. because there were a lot of students ,some with stories as long as ours, (we were free to make it as long as possible) our professor was only going to read the first chapter of each story (and we had a few other professors chip in as well to cut through it all). he got a little concernced by our story's description, but we assured him that the first chapter was okay. he was still worried, and apparently skipped ahead to check what we wrote... OH MY GOSH. HIS EYES WENT HUGE. he excused himself from the stage and went to his office, where he apparently skimmed through the rest of the story, and that's when we heard him scream. we felt horribvle. when he finally came out, he said he was grossly ashamed and disappointed. i'd never felt so humiliated in my life, but my friend helped me though it and said its okay if he doesn't like it, the experience is what's important. our other classmates really seemed to like it though. most of them had watched dexter's lab or samurair jack or both and so they knew who we were writing about, and a handful of them had also played fusionfall and we didn't know so we made some new friends that night at least! now we play ff retro together so it's all good! i asked my professor what we could've done better but he didn't want to tslk about it, though he did suggest putting a smut warning in the description since he knew it was going up on so i think that might be a good idea. even if he didn't like it i'm happy he read it, even though he can't look me in the eye anymore it seems. i overheard from the other porfessors during lunch the other day that he was a huge fan of dexter's lab in his late teens and it was almost traumatizing for him, so i feel really bad... maybe i'll invite him over to our house for dinner or something. i don't know, it's very upsetting. but yeah! at least we finished our story and handed it in! so there's that at least! it's important to show off your work! so i hope that can at least inspire some of you out there! go and publish unafraid! and until next time... we have one more chapter left to show you! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Science and Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12: Science and Magic</p><p>Demongo flew Dexter to the Darklands the next morning, to meet up with the others on Mandark's carrier. Ben, Rex, and Circe had made it - they were standing on deck with the others.</p><p>"The boys of the hour are here," Rex said, watching them land.</p><p>"Glad to see you could make it," Dexter said, shaking his hand and clapping shoulders affectionately. "And thank you too, Circe, Ben."</p><p>"Don't mention it," Circe said, smiling. "Sure, we're likely to die, but I don't think it'll be any more dangerous than fighting the Fusions."</p><p>"That is where you are wrong, young lady," Jack interjected. "Aku is several times more powerful than Lord Fuse and his minions. This will be a fight unlike anything you have experienced."</p><p>Ben gave the samurai a look. "Way to boost morale, Jack."</p><p>"I do not say this to bring confidence down," Jack explained, "only to prepare you for what to expect. I do not wish to fail, either."</p><p>"That makes all of us," said Max.</p><p>The team went over the plan again: Demongo was to give his status report to Aku, and distract him with a set of fake blueprints while Jack, Tetrax, Rex, and Circe sneaked around behind the dark wizard to begin the strike. Once Aku was turned around to focus on them, Dexter, Max, Ben, and Demongo would assault him from the other side, effectively surrounding him. Everyone carried healing nanos, as there would be no Resurrect 'Em in Aku's lair, and any death would be permanent.</p><p>Dexter swallowed. Hearing that again really drilled it in. He could very well be walking into his death here, as could his teammates, but there was no other way around this. Carefully so no one else could see, Dexter rested his hand on Demongo's back, and the demon gave him a comforting smile.</p><p>It was all he could do.</p><p>When it was time to go, Demongo himself thanked everyone for coming to help, even Jack, who only nodded his head in acknowledgment. This was not a favor between friends, but a coup between allies - and very shaky allies, at that. Demongo turned away and chanted something in ancient Japanese, spreading his arms out wide to form the portal. As he finished the chant, a red hole formed in front of him, moving like a disc of water in mid-air. The light around it curled, showing that it was a rip in spacetime.</p><p>Demongo looked from his work to the others, most of whom were staring, fascinated. "I shall go first, and you follow. This portal leads to the cave right before his sanctum; there will be plenty of stalagmites for you to hide behind."</p><p>"We're ready," said Dexter, and the others agreed.</p><p>Demongo gave one last smile to his boyfriend before turning to walk through the portal, his cape flowing widely before suddenly blinking out of sight.</p><p>Circe's eyes widened. "Whoa. It's real."</p><p>Dexter waved to the rest, and they stepped through the portal, one by one. Despite how it jiggled as they entered, it didn't feel like anything; it was as uneventful as stepping through an archway. Even Rex, who was prepared for a rollercoaster-like ride once inside the portal, was shocked and disappointed at how mundane it was. The scene on the other side, though, more than made up for it.</p><p>First came the searing heat that hit them as soon as they entered the sanctum. Dexter rolled up his sleeves, silently cursing himself for, yet again, wearing his lab coat by default. Next was how dark it was, with a red glow from the fire and lava illuminating very little of the cave. They could hear crackling, boiling, and churning coming from the end of the cavern.</p><p>"<em>Welcome to Hell,</em>" Rex whispered.</p><p>"Quiet," Demongo reprimanded, standing nearby. "Follow me for another few yards, then duck behind the rocks."</p><p>Everyone nodded, and began silently walking through the cave, trying not to create too much noise with the gravel beneath their feet. As they got closer, they became aware of jolly humming - Aku was near. Demongo flicked his hand, signaling the others to hide. When they did so, he continued into the wide sanctum of his master.</p><p>Aku was showering in the lava, humming Cab Calloway as he scrubbed his underarms. He didn't hear Demongo as he approached.</p><p>The lesser demon cleared his throat. "I have returned, my Master."</p><p>"Aah!" Aku shrieked, immediately covering up where his breasts and crotch would be - if he had them. "<em>Demongo! Do not interrupt me while I am in the nude!</em>"</p><p>"I have your blueprints," Demongo said, flatly, taking off the canister and holding it up.</p><p>"Yes, yes, just - just turn around for a moment, will ya?" Aku asked, shooing him with his hand.</p><p>Demongo obeyed, turning around while Aku turned the lava off and grabbed a towel. When he was sufficiently covered, he told his creation to turn around again. "Ahh, wonderful, Demongo. Dr. Richards did not notice anything, correct?"</p><p>"He did not suspect a thing," Demongo lied, handing the canister to Aku.</p><p>"Good." The wizard opened the canister and pulled out one of the blueprints, handing its container back to his agent. "These look like they will do nicely."</p><p>"I thought rockets would be the most beneficial weapon type for this endeavor," Demongo said as the first half of his team began creeping into the sanctum, hugging the wall.</p><p>"<em>Do not assume what Aku will use!</em>" the shapeshifter bellowed, startling the others into stopping behind a convenient stalagmite. "I will determine what will be the most useful."</p><p>"My most sincere apologies, Master."</p><p>After Aku went back to studying the blueprints, Jack and his squad continued. Knowing that the sanctum was little more than a pit, Dexter had packed a grid-creating device similar to the ones used to contain infected zones; this would allow them to create a floor on which to battle. Rex checked his pocket again to make sure the grid spheres and their controller were still there, and kept going.</p><p>Aku sniffed the air. "Huh? Who is... I know who that is!"</p><p>The team stopped, and Aku whipped around to look at them. "Tetrax?! How did you - <em>Samurai!</em>"</p><p>Aku reached out to claw him into the pit, but Rex threw the spheres and hit the button on the controller, forming a transparent floor. They jumped out of the way before Aku could hit any of them.</p><p>Growling, the wizard shouted at Demongo, "<em>You brought them here!</em>"</p><p>"Yes I did, Master," the demon replied, flying up into the air as a further distraction while the other half of the team rushed in from the cave, weapons drawn.</p><p>The floor had formed around Aku, so he shrunk his lower half to stand on it, and it snapped shut underneath him. He stayed in the middle of the cavern, clawing and shooting flames at the team from his best vantage point. Ben turned into Diamondhead and, along with Tetrax, began shielding the others from the fire blasts. Dexter fired laser beams to cut through Aku's shadowy hide, while Numbuh One and Max used bullet-shooting guns from their respective backgrounds.</p><p>Since Rex's and Circe's nanites were on the fritz from the fusion invasion, they had to use more traditional weapons, as well. Rex smacked Aku's hand away with a club to one of his knuckles. "Hands off!"</p><p>Circe, who carried a large blade, watched as Aku grabbed his throbbing hand, crying out in pain. She called out, "Demongo! Fly me around the back!"</p><p>The demon nodded, then swooped down to pick her up. They glided to the back of Aku's neck, where Demongo let go of Circe and she cut a deep slice into the dark wizard's body.</p><p>Aku screamed in pain, grabbing the nape of his neck. With his dangerous hands out of the way, Jack ran around his nemesis' base, slicing into him, effectively cutting him down as if he were a tree. Aku started to topple.</p><p>"Timber!" Rex called out, still able to have fun in the rush.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa...!" Aku said, before slamming his right hand against the wall with a loud boom to steady himself. The force caused tremors to run up to the ceiling, and a few stalactites fell.</p><p>"Look out!" Max called, as they ran out from underneath the raining rock. No one was hit and the stalactites crashed on the grid floor, in a cloud of dust. The grid was unharmed.</p><p>"Sheesh, Dex," Rex called out from across the room, "what the heck do you use for this stuff?"</p><p>"Yes, I wonder that, myself!" Aku yelled, dark tendrils stretching from his wound to reattach his halves. When he was steady enough, he shot his hand out to grab Dexter, but Demongo beat him to the punch and flew his boyfriend to the others. Aku screamed in anger.</p><p>"Keep him safe," Demongo said, "I am going to try and keep his hands in the air." He shot back up, flying around his master again and again.</p><p>"<em>Hold still, you buffoon!</em>" Aku snapped, spinning around as he attempted to catch him, but the demon was too fast.</p><p>Demongo turned his head to taunt his master, sticking his tongue out and wiggling his fingers. This infuriated Aku, who then slammed his fist against the cave wall. It wasn't enough to stop Demongo - who just flew under it - but it did cause another large stalactite to fall from the ceiling, right above the team.</p><p>"<em>Dexter!</em>" Demongo cried, faltering for just a fraction of a second.</p><p>And that was all Aku needed. With immense speed, he slashed at Demongo, ripping him in half. The demon fell to the floor a few feet away from the others, who had dodged the stalactite and were waiting for the dust to clear.</p><p>When he could see again, Dexter gasped in horror at his boyfriend's condition. "<em>Demongo!</em>" he said, rushing to his side. Blue blood was pooling around his open midsection, and his nearby legs were twitching. Carefully, the scientist cradled his boyfriend in his arms. "It's-it's okay, just hang on."</p><p>"Dexter-" Demongo began, before launching into a coughing fit, spattering blood across his boyfriend's coat. "I... I am sorry..." he said, blue trailing out the side of his mouth.</p><p>"Don't worry about it," Dexter said, forcing a smile, his eyes welling up. "It's just a coat."</p><p>Dexter looked across Demongo's body, and saw his collected souls beginning to escape from his dire wound. Wisps of smoke, displaying vague shapes of their old faces, floated up before dissipating into the hot air. As they left their master, the skulls on his body disappeared, one by one.</p><p>Demongo made a weak noise, and Dexter whipped his head back to look at him. The demon's eyes were already growing distant. "Dexter..."</p><p>"Yes?" the scientist said, crying. "What do you need, Demongo?"</p><p>"I... am afraid I will be leaving you much sooner than I wanted."</p><p>Dexter clenched his teeth. "I-I know..."</p><p>Slowly, almost sleepily, the demon smiled. "Do not cry, Dexter... you brought me so much joy."</p><p>The scientist gasped a breath. "Demongo... you made my life so much better." He shut his eyes, sobbing. "I don't know how I'm going to live without you..."</p><p>As the last of his souls left his body, Demongo's flame extinguished. His vision going dark, he managed to say, "Do not forget me."</p><p>Dexter opened his eyes to look into his boyfriend's. "I will always remember you."</p><p>Still smiling, Demongo slowly closed his eyes, his body going limp against Dexter's. The scientist gasped before his boyfriend's body turned to smoke in his arms, rising up before being sharply inhaled by Aku, who then erupted in laughter.</p><p>"How sad! Demongo is dead, and his little love toy is heartbroken! Boo hoo! Hahahahaha!"</p><p>Jack looked from Aku to Dexter, finally seeing the extent of his relationship with the demon, but Dexter didn't care about his judgment; he was furious, his tears had stopped flowing and he stood up, fists tight.</p><p>"You started all of this to learn why my weapons are so capable against Fuse, right?" Dexter asked, glaring at Aku.</p><p>Aku stopped laughing to look at him. "You dare speak in such-"</p><p>"<em>Do not interrupt me!</em>" Dexter shouted, unafraid. Aku actually <em>flinched.</em> "You wanted to know the secrets of my success?" He pointed up at the sky. "When I was a boy, I went on a trip to outer space, landing on a meteorite that was giving off waves of something I'd originally thought was a type of radiation no one on Earth had ever encountered - I was wrong.</p><p>"What that meteorite was giving off wasn't radiation; it was an immense amount of a unique kind of energy, from whatever mineral it was composed of. There had been life on that meteorite, but all of it was dead, and I guessed it was from the energy, but I seemed to have no ill effects. I took a sample home to study in my old lab.</p><p>"I learned that this mineral was completely harmless to carbon-based lifeforms, hence why I'm still standing here, but other species - such as the fusions - could be killed quite easily with it. Unfortunately, by the time the invasion began, my old sample had lost most of it's luster, so I had to work with what I had to replicate some sort of material with effects as similar to the meteorite's as possible. What I came up with, I use as ammunition in all my weapons." Dexter narrowed his eyes at Aku. "Are you happy? Is it worth everything you've done?"</p><p>Aku grinned widely, the flames above his eyes licking out at the air. "Very much so, young doctor. I am pleased that it did not take much for you to hand your information over to me."</p><p>Dexter smiled. "I am pleased, too."</p><p>Aku lifted a brow. "Oh? I was under the impression you cared deeply for my bumbling creation."</p><p>"I did," the scientist said, his voice faltering for only a moment. "I was talking about how it didn't take much to distract you."</p><p>Aku's eyes went wide as Jack leapt off the cavern wall, slicing the wizard in half lengthwise with his katana. When he hit the ground, he continued to slash at Aku, shredding him into pieces, leaving his scared face on the ground.</p><p>"Jack, wait - let's talk about-!" Aku tried to stall, but Jack wouldn't fall for it this time. Arcing his katana over his head, Jack plunged his blade into Aku's face, eliciting a hideous screech from his old enemy before the shapeshifter melted into liquid shadow.</p><p>Jack was breathing heavily, coming to terms with what he'd just done. Aku was dead... as were his hopes of undoing the evil he had caused. Slowly, the samurai stood.</p><p>"Jack," Ben said, approaching him, "that was amazing."</p><p>"Thank you, Ben," Jack said, quietly, before turning to look at the others, who were looking from him to Dexter.</p><p>The scientist was on his knees, staring at the ground. His face was blank. Max knelt next to him, draping his arm around his shoulder. "How are you doing, Dex?"</p><p>Dexter was silent, until Jack stepped up to him. "I'm sorry that your original mission has been cut short, Jack."</p><p>"Do not be," Jack said, gently. "I am sorry for your loss."</p><p>Dexter's mouth began quivering, and before he could stop it, he began sobbing loudly, hiding his face in his hands. "Why did he have to die?! He- he meant <em>everything</em> to me!<em> I loved him!</em>"</p><p>Max rubbed his shoulder, to let him know he was there for him. Rex stood next to his girlfriend and hugged her tightly, which she returned, grateful to have each other.</p><p>Jack bowed his head. "Demongo and I were always at odds - it is unfortunate I could not know him like you have, and seen the good in him."</p><p>"He <em>was</em> good," Dexter managed to say, his body shuddering. "Just misguided... he made me feel like the most important person in the world."</p><p>Jack knelt down in front of him. "Treasure those memories, Doctor - hold them close. So long as you remember him, Demongo will never die."</p><p>Dexter nodded, taking a deep breath to try and calm down. Then, Rex said, "Jack, look out!"</p><p>Jack turned around to see one of the shadow puddles moving - or, rather, something <em>inside it</em> moving. Springing to his feet, he drew his katana, ready to attack. Dexter and Max stood, watching.</p><p>As the entity in the puddle struggled forth, shapes began to stretch out of it: two arms, and a head. The darkness seemed to be trying to pull it back, stretching across the figure.</p><p>Jack raised his katana, but Dexter cried out, "Wait!"</p><p>The darkness stretched across the head of the figure broke, revealing a blue eye shining underneath. "Demongo?!" Dexter asked, hoping it to be true.</p><p>From under the viscous liquid came a muffled, "Dexter!"</p><p>"It's Demongo!" Dexter said, ecstatic, but worried. He ran past the others to the puddle.</p><p>"Dex, wait, you don't know if it's really him!" Max argued, but the scientist had already reached it.</p><p>Dexter looked down at the bright eye. "Is it really you?"</p><p>"If I get out of this, I will never bring skittles near you again!"</p><p>"It's him!" Dexter shouted.</p><p>"Dexter, I am trying to get out, but Aku's pulling me back!" Demongo cried. "His essence is still here!"</p><p>"Give me your hand!" Dexter said, reaching out to his boyfriend, who managed to grab on. Holding on with both hands, he heaved backward. Demongo wasn't budging.</p><p>"I won't lose you again!" Dexter shouted over his shoulder, "HELP ME!"</p><p>Max and Tetrax ran over, and grabbed Demongo's other arm. With all three pulling, the demon was soon extricated from the darkness, his head aflame again, trailing shadow behind him. The puddle vibrated and pulsed, and attempted to reach for Demongo again, but Jack immediately ran over and stabbed it with his katana. With a sound similar to a thousand small shrieks, the puddle became still.</p><p>Max and Tetrax waited for Demongo to steady himself before letting go. Dexter wrapped his arms around him tightly, burying his face into his boyfriend's chest.</p><p>"I thought you were dead!" he cried.</p><p>Demongo embraced him back, cradling his head. "I came very close to it."</p><p>"How did you survive?" Jack asked.</p><p>Looking up at the samurai, Demongo answered, "As he died, I was able to sap enough of Aku's energy to stabilize myself. I held on..." he looked back down at his beloved, "for him."</p><p>Dexter looked up at the demon, smiling. Demongo wiped away his tears. "My love, there is no more need to cry. We can be together, now."</p><p>"Please," Dexter began, "never leave me."</p><p>Demongo smiled. "With you, Dexter, I would spend eternity."</p><hr/><p>Although Jack was now free to go back to his past, he decided to stay in the future long enough to see Earth through the Fusion War. Such was his way.</p><p>After an examination by Ben's cousin, Gwen, it was determined that, due to the nature of his rebirth, Demongo was no longer immortal. The trauma he endured, coupled with how he'd sapped the dying energy of his former master, meant that he had an actual lifespan now - the good news, though, was that it was expected to be close to a human's, and that he could grow old with the scientist he loved. He was as close to human as he could be.</p><p>Dexter's and Demongo's relationship eventually spilled over into Dexter's career, and the two worked together to refine Dexlabs' technology so that it could also be useful against magical opponents. No longer in fear of being discovered by the rest of the world, they were finally able to let their love blossom to its fullest potential - which came to a peak one summer night, a year after they met, in the Pokey Oaks gazebo.</p><p>The two stood together, leaning against the gazebo fencing, looking up at Planet Fusion. It was slightly closer in the sky, now, but Earth was still holding its own.</p><p>Dexter asked, "Do you think we'll win this war?"</p><p>Demongo kept his gaze on the invading planet. "We stopped Aku. Nothing is beyond us."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so," the scientist said, appreciating his boyfriend's optimism. "We've been through quite a bit together, haven't we?"</p><p>"That is an understatement," Demongo said, chuckling. "Several near-death experiences, ambushed by fusion monsters, your friend Rex..."</p><p>"I was talking about all the good things." Dexter was reconsidering just how optimistic Demongo was, now.</p><p>"Oh, my apologies," the demon said. "In that case, it is still yes - and our love has been the best thing in my life, Dexter. I would not trade it for anything."</p><p>"Demongo... do you remember what you said to me, the day we defeated Aku?"</p><p>The demon smiled. "That I would spend eternity with you."</p><p>"Well, um... I'd kind of like to talk about that."</p><p>Confused, Demongo turned around, only to see Dexter get down on one knee, blushing. "Demongo... this has been the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. My days used to be a dull monotony, until you came into my life - and now, you bring light and happiness into everything."</p><p>Demongo brought his hand to his face, his eyes wide. "Dexter, are you breaking up with me?!"</p><p>"What?" Dexter asked, surprised. "No! Far from it!"</p><p>"Oh," his boyfriend said, exhaling. "That is a relief."</p><p>Dexter reached into his pocket and took out a small box. "Demongo," he said, holding up the box with shaking hands and opening it, "I'm asking you... will you marry me?"</p><p>Demongo looked at his boyfriend, then to the ring in the box. It was a polished bolt from his lab, with the thread sanded down. It was something so geeky, so much like his boyfriend.</p><p>Demongo smiled. "Of course I will, Dexter."</p><p>The scientist stood and placed the engagement ring on his now-fiance's finger. They embraced, crying tears of joy, before looking out into the clear night sky. The Fusion War may have been far from over, but with the two of them together, nothing was impossible.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaahhhh! last chapter everybody! we're ecstatic to finally have this whole story posted! from the bottoms of our hearts, we want to say thank you. it means so much to see each and every view this story gets, even if it's just on the fisrt chapter and people run for the hills haha. it's been a wild ride, but dexter and demongo's story has finally come to a close... or has it just begun? by that i don't mean there will be a sequel (maybe a one shot if there's enough demand for it?) but now they will go on to live a long, happy life together. i want to thank not only our readers, but slso the crews behind dexter's lab and samurai jack, fusionfall original and retro and legacy. i actually heard there was a writing contest for ffr over the summer too and the submissions look really good. i don't think they would've accepted this story over there though ;D until next time, have a wonderful weekend, and thank you again for reading. c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>